


The Sheriarty/Mystrade Chronicles

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Bisexual Male Character, Enemies to Lovers, Engaged Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Het and Slash, Jim Moriarty in Sherlock's Mind Palace, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Moriarty Is Good, Moriarty is Alive, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Parentlock, Polyamorous relationship, Sexual Content, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty/Molly Hooper, Sherlock in Love, Sherloliarty, Sherlolly - Freeform, Spanking, established James Moriarty/Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly known as Fifty Shades of Sherloliarty. I figured I needed to change the title of this story since it really has little to do with Fifty Shades of grey except for the first chapter really. So now it is going to be called,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began innocently enough…

 

It all began innocently enough…

  
The day had been busy for Dr. Molly Hooper. The Pathologist momentarily rubbed her temple as she sat down and looked over at her friend wearily. Mary just smiled quietly a moment and handed Molly a cup. Molly smiled as the scent of the chai latte hit her nostrils. She took a sip and held back a moan of appreciation. Molly placed the cup down and sighed a moment.

  **“A penny for your thoughts Molly.”**

Mary Watson said as she looked at her friend a moment. Molly just sighed and rolled her shoulders before replying.

****“It has been busy.”** **

Molly broke off her words as she looked around a moment and the tips of her ears lightly pinked along with the tint caressing the apples of her cheeks. The truth was, Molly had little time to actually stop for a lunch break less a coffee break. The Morgue had been extremely busy as there had been a two bus accident that resulted in both buses crashing and the aftermath of it had the buses thrust into the Thames.

There had been very little survivors and most of the victims had been school aged children.  
  
Mary took a sip of her own latte and regarded silently her friend. Mary took a book out of her bag and placed it in front of her friend.  
  
Mary was tired of watching her very good friend and her Husband’s best friend skirting the issue around each other. It was more than evident when anyone had seen the Pathologist and the Consulting Detective together, that they were made for each other.

 _:: Well more evident Molly is madly in love with Sherlock, but he’s so subtle. Good thing I know what to look for. ::_  
  
Molly looked down a moment at the book and just grew quiet. She looked up at Mary with her brown eyes huge.

 **“Mary! “**  
  
Mary just smiled quietly a moment then replied.  
  
**“What? It’s just a book Molls! Besides aren’t you curious to read it. It’s said to be very good and well might help you loosen up a bit. I mean the sexual frustration is coming off you in waves. It’s a good book trust me.”**

Molly was silent; her throat seemed to close up a moment as she looked down at the title of the book then back up to her friend and for a moment gulped. Molly let out a frustrated sigh and picked up the book like it scorched her fingertips and put it in the pocket of her lab coat. Molly intended to put it into her locker when she got back in the Morgue. **  
**  
**“Fine, if I don’t take it you’ll torment me a bit and tease me about it. Besides it beats crappy telly I suppose.”**  
  
Molly said in a dejected voice as she went to finish her latte and groaned as she looked at her watch and stood up. Mary nodded as she too got up. Their lunch break was nearing the end and both made their way towards Bart’s. Both of their minds engaged in though. Mary walked Molly to the lift and gave Molly a hug as they were wont to do before Molly stepped into the lift to go down whilst Mary continued making her way towards John’s practice. **  
**

Molly let out a sigh as she waited for the doors to close. She would have been mortified if she had not been used to her friend’s outspoken behavior. The lift went down and Molly waited. As the door opened she made to step out but then in the next moment was on the floor and looking up as she had run into something hard .Molly opened her mouth to protest when she caught sight of a pair of hauntingly beautiful blue-grey eyes.  
  
The moment stretched out seemingly for ages but was in truth, just the mere matter of a blink of an eye. She looked up in mortification. Sherlock Holmes just watched her silently as she scrambled to get up. Molly rose and brushed off herself and then noticed that her pocket was empty, the pocket that held the book and as she dared to look up at him, she saw Sherlock holding it and looking at it .  
  
In that very moment, Molly wished the ground would open and swallow her up. She knew she was going to blush and opened her mouth to speak when silently he just handed her the book and made his way towards the Morgue.  
  
Molly for a moment just stood in shock at the retreating detective and let out a small sad laugh. She put the book back into her pocket and soon was elbow deep in a cadaver. The book forgotten as Molly worked.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes worked at his microscope and was in silent reflection. He groaned a moment as he got up from the stool and he began to put away the slides. As he did so, he wondered why he couldn’t concentrate. Was it because he was bored? It was true he had not taken many cases as of late. All the cases Lestrade had brought to him, had seemed now ordinary, boring and dull. Not since Moriarty’s demise, had Sherlock had a case that excited him. His mind was bored and he needed something.. Something was missing and Sherlock could not put his finger on it.  
  
Sherlock shook his head a moment and ran his fingers through his often unruly ebony curls. He picked up his Balstaff and was about to put on his scarf when Molly Hooper came in placed down a cup of coffee and left.

Sherlock watched her silently as he picked up the coffee took a sip of it and swallowed.Black with two sugars,stirred the right consistency and the exact temperature he preferred his beverage.

_::It's perfect.Just how I take it. This isn't the usual canteen blend either..Molly seems a bit tired today too.::_

Sherlock let his thoughts linger over his Pathologist. He decided to observe her for a bit. After all it might just keep him from being bored for a minute at least.  
  
Molly went back to work, she hadn’t even looked up at Sherlock as she had brought him his coffee, her mind was on the large work load she still had to finish before she went home. Molly went to turn on the micro-recorder and begin another autopsy, this time one of the bus drivers.

She took the book out of her pocket and put it on the table as it was in the same pocket of her lab coat as her recorder.  
  
She looked a moment at the book, “Fifty Shades of Grey” It had written on it and for a moment Molly felt her face again, flame and pinked. Molly took a breath, calmed and shook it off and went over to do the autopsy.

Mr. Harold Jones, lay on the table as she laid out her tools and placed on her micro recorder to record her findings. Molly began with the Y-incision and took a few pictures with her digital camera for Mr. Jones’ file. She then began to remove his organs placing the items in separate steel bowls. Molly made notation that for the most part Mr. Jones looked in excellent health for his age. She then looked at each of the organs and noted the size and color and took as further evidence more photos of each.  
  
Next she examined the stomach contents and noted..  
  
**“It is conclusive that Mr. Jones was without food or drink for the period of twelve hours before his death. Also note there are no foreign objects in his stomach cavity as well as his trachea. Intoxication is not determined as the cause of death and can be ruled out due to the evidence at hand.”  
**  
Molly finished the notation and stopped the recorder as she then continued to remove the brain and took samples of hair follicles and blood and skin and tissues samples. Molly noticed the lungs looked clean and the lack of notable deformities on the brain. All the organs and brain were of the proper weight for a man in his forties and this was also noted and recorded.  
  
Molly returned the organs and brain to the body and began the pain staking sewing up of the body using the Hagedorn Needle. Once he was sewn up she replaced him in the body bag and placed him in the mortuary cold chamber making sure the temperature was the proper 2 °C (36 °F). She knew that in the morning Mr. Jones would be released to his next of kin.

Molly zipped Mr.Jones back up and went to the next body she needed to examine.As she did she did not look up or she would have seen Sherlock Holmes watching her through the glass observation window.  
  
Sherlock had observed her reaction as she put the book down on a nearby table and wondered what it was that had his Pathologist so.. He looked at her silently as she then to his surprise went and gave a small smile before she began her autopsy.  
  
Sherlock eyed the book title and frowned.

 _::Fifty Shades of Grey::_  
  
He shook his head as there were more than fifty shades of grey and he should know as he knew ash and a lot of if not most ash was a grey color. He however drew himself out of those thoughts as Molly was working, she was talking into the recorder and to his surprise, she didn’t stutter, she was even to his surprise a bit confident.

Sure, Sherlock knew why she stuttered around him, he knew she was extremely intelligent, however he had yet before seen her as such as she was displaying. He wondered if his presence was the cause to bring out her meekness as she was in her element here, her confidence and even the tone of her voice as she worked and charted cataloging the whole procedure.  
  
Sherlock watched in fascination now, the way she held the bone saw, the way she spoke and moved efficient and precise. He watched her move sleek and graceful and just let it all soak into his brain.  
He watched as Molly removed the organs and weighed them, took blood and skin samples and then as she effectively and precisely replaced the organs back into the cadaver and began to sew it back up neatly and with such a steady and practiced hand.

Sherlock was mesmerized and taken in as he watched her. However the spell was broken as he heard a cough and turned to look at his best friend, one John Hamish Watson who was raising an eyebrow at him.  
**  
**“Hello John.”  
  
Sherlock said his voice it’s usual deep baritone as he glanced once more at Molly who was now washing her hands and removing her gloves and throwing them into the hazardous waste bin.  
**  
**“Hello Sherlock, what are you doing?”  
  
John asked a little bit of humor in his voice as he glanced over at what Sherlock was looking at then grinned. He watched and for a moment deduced himself the way that his best friend was looking at their pathologist.  
  
**“Hmm? Oh I was just merely observing. What brings you to the Morgue? I was under the impression that you were in surgery for the rest of the day?”  
**  
Sherlock asked in an off handed way.  
  
John couldn’t help the slight chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head.  
**  
**“It’s seven o clock now and it’s actually dinner time. Mary had me come to fetch you as you are to come to our home tonight. Did you forget?”  
  
Sherlock scoffed a moment at John’s words as he went and grabbed his Balstaff and put his scarf on over his neck then threw on his coat.  
  
**“Forget no, I merely did not look at the time. I was taking a break from my experiments is all?**  
  
As Sherlock said this, he reached into his pocket of his coat and looked a moment, glancing at his cellular and took a calming breath to get his thoughts straight. Where had the time gotten to? Sherlock put his phone back into his pocket and squared his shoulders as he snapped his head up and looked at John and replied.  
**  
**Yes, it is indeed seven. Shall we go then?”

John for a moment just continued to think as he looked at his friend and then sighed a moment and made to reply when the door to the Morgue lab opened and out stepped Molly who was smiling as she made her way over to them. Molly had cleaned herself up and was now just grinning, her bag over her shoulder and opened her mouth to greet John when she paused and looked at Sherlock and blushed a moment.  
**  
****“I didn’t know you were still here Sherlock. Did you need something? I’m It’s I am off my shift but if you need anything I..It's never mind,I know you don't it's okay.”**  
  
Molly stammered and then looked down a moment and back up swiftly and away from him. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but snapped it closed and swallowed a moment.  
**  
****“No, my experiments will keep a few hours or so. John has informed me that he and Mary have invited me to dine with them this evening. We were just off to go and no right now I don’t need anything.”  
**  
Sherlock mentally swore to himself as his voice had cracked a moment and he had begun to stammer. He mentally chastised himself as he knew that it wasn’t like him to do so. He put on the Balstaff and lifted the collar. **  
**  
**“Molly, would you like to come to dinner? I am sure that Mary would not mind and it would be nice to have you. Abi would love it as she just loves when Aunt Molly comes to see her.”  
**  
John asked as he put his hands in his pockets a moment and rocked on his heels slightly. John mentally was full of ideas as he watched the two people other than his wife and daughter that meant the most to him. He had observed before the way it seemed that Sherlock and molly danced around each other. Well mostly Molly as it was evident the infatuation she had on his best friend, however it was less subtle but still there in regards to Sherlock his own infatuation or at least interest in one Margaret Louise Hooper.  
  
Sherlock listened and a part of him wanted her to accept the invitation, another part of him wanted to get far away from Molly Hooper and his confusing feelings that had begun to surround him about the mousy Pathologist. He made his way to the door and looked back at Molly a moment as she was putting on her coat and he replied. **  
**  
**“Well we shouldn’t keep Mary waiting also you seem to have forgotten your book Molly.”  
**  
As Sherlock said this, his eyes and hers went to the book sitting on the morgue table then back to each others. Molly had blushed bright red as she, snatched the book and threw it in her handbag. Molly quietly muttered her thanks as she turned and looked at Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock couldn’t help the grin that seemed to split his face in two as he went through the door leaving a perplexed John who was looking at her then glanced at his ex-flat mate’s retreating figure. **  
**

******"Thank you for the invite but I'm knackered.It's been a busy day and also I already have plans.Please hug Abigail for me and send Mary my love. "  
**

Molly told him as she for a moment placed the back of her hand to her lips to stifle a yawn. John just looked at her and could see the exhaustion on his friends features and relented to not argue or insist.

Molly hugged John and made her exit. John didn’t know what had just happened but he wasn’t overly concerned as when it came to Sherlock he was an odd person and he wasn’t pleased Molly had refused the invitation but she did look quite knackered.

John walked Molly as Sherlock stood and waited for the lift. As it pinged and the doors opened, they all three stepped into it. Molly between John and Sherlock as the doors closed. The ride up in the lift was slow and the tension in the small area was evident,at least to two of it's occupants. Sherlock bit his cheek as he was assaulted by the scent of Molly's Body spray.

Under the slight scent of dead bodies, there was the faint scent of vanilla. For a moment he was absent in anything else but the close proximity of the woman so close to him now that if he moved they would be touching.  
  
Molly was silent as she looked up a moment at Sherlock’s profile out of the corner of her eye. She then let her eyes rest back forward to the door of the lift. It wasn’t lost on her that they were standing so closely. She could smell his aftershave. Sandal wood it seemed to her and underneath something spicy, earthy, a tad bit salty and unique to Sherlock himself.  
  
As the lift came to rest, it shifted and she lost her footing and had begun to fall. Her closed her eyes preparing herself for the impact and let out a breath as she waited for the pain to come.  
  
 However it took her a moment to realize that one, there was no pain and two, she was being held very tightly to something very warm. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into grey ones.

Closer now his scent filled her nostrils and she opened her mouth to speak when she was lifted and carried out of the lift and into the hallway by Sherlock’s strong arms.  
  
**“Molly are you alright? These lifts really need to be fixed. Bloody ancient they are.!”  
**  
John replied as went into doctor mode and began to look her over. Molly sighed and placed her head on Sherlock’s chest as John fussed over her. She closed her eyes a moment and listened to Sherlock’s heartbeat. She was surprised when it was pounding hard against her ear.  
  
Sherlock’s heart he knew was pounding. He was confused as to why it would be so. As Molly placed her head on his chest he instinctively for a moment held her tighter but then loosened his grip not wanting to hurt her. He watched as John fluttered around her and when John was finished he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Sherlock looked down at her and saw her face was red and her eyes were closed now. Sherlock bit his lip as he was ready to unleash a tirade of how clumsy she was,he however stopped as he saw her reaction.Molly was quietly panting and when she opened her eyes to look up at him,she could see confusion in his glance.They were pressed so close together.Molly swallowed as she realized all she had to do was tilt her face just a slight bit and they would be kissing.

Sherlock swallowed as well as he had made the same deduction. He for a moment unconsciously licked his lips. His feelings and emotions when it came to this small woman confused him and frustrated him to no end. Later he would analyze this in his mind palace but for now he rearranged his arms around her cradling her.

  
 **“Umm Sherlock you can put me down now. I think I can manage from here. Thank you for not letting me fall.“**  
  
Molly asked him as she bit her lip and looked at his face. Sherlock for a second did not move a muscle but then he set her down carefully and straightened up his shoulders.  
  
**“Yes, I assume you are more than capable of walking. It’s no trouble Doctor Hooper, if you are fine then we shall go shall we John?”**  
  
Sherlock asked as he for a moment let his gaze linger on Molly then he turned and looked at the main entrance to the street beyond. The spell was broken.  
  
**“Molly are you sure you are okay?”**  
  
John asked as he then gave the back of Sherlock’s head a glare. He had a lot of questions for his friend and he was only at the moment holding his tongue because of Molly’s presence. He raked a hand through his blonde and grey locks as Molly just smiled and tried to reassure him she was fine.  
  
**“Really John, I am fine. Have a good night. Good night to you too Sherlock and thank you again.Again please send Abi and Mary my love and regret for not joining you this evening.”  
**  
Molly called to them as she began to walk towards the tube station. Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock watched her retreating form and then he waved to hail a taxi. As the taxi stopped, he and John got in.  
  
**“Sherlock what was that back there?”**  
  
John asked as he knew that more than likely Sherlock would deny his feelings that were now more than evident he had for Molly Hooper. Sherlock was in his thoughts and at first did not register John’s question as he had some of his own.  
  
**“Hmm, oh yes all is well. Molly isn’t joining us I take it. “**  
  
This was Sherlock’s response and for once John stopped prying and was silent. John decided to get to the bottom of this later. He was silently thinking of ways to help his two good friends get together. He mentally wanted to slap himself as he realized his thoughts were turning to matchmaking.  
  
_:: .Mary is going to have a giggle with this one.::._  
  
John couldn’t deny it now all Mary had been telling him about Sherlock having feelings for Molly. He hoped that when it all came out that Molly wasn’t hurt in the process. Sherlock he knew did not do sentiment and feelings. John also knew that was bollocks as Sherlock Holmes in his own way was more emotional and sentimental than anyone else he had ever known.  
  
Guarded and rigorous in his schedule and persona yes, Sherlock was this but John knew the person beneath the persona of the world’s only consulting Detective. He knew his friend and what he had witnessed had slightly only surprised him.  
  
Sherlock placed his palms and fingertips to each other and placed them under his chin. As he did so he looked off into the distance and entered his mind Palace. All around him in that moment ceased to exist.  
  
John looked at his friend and saw the familiar stance and faraway look and knew Sherlock was in his mind palace now. There would not be any more on the subject for the moment of Molly Hooper with his friend as he let out a sigh and thought as he looked out into the night around them speeding by in the taxi.


	2. Daddy's Home

New York (JFK) – London (LHR)

Delta 403 · Boeing 767 **  
**  
  
 "Delta 403 · Boeing 767 is now making it's descent into Heathrow,please place your trays in their upright positions."  
  
This statement came from the speaker as the Boeing was now preparing to land.  
  
_::Such mundane little minds that need so much guidance. So needy.Sheep just ready and waiting for slaughter. I know I could just easily kill the lot of them. However that would ruin my surprise..::_ **  
**  
This thought came from the man who still sat in the back of the plane with his laptop open and he sighed as a stewardess began to approach. Snapping his computer closed, he put the tray up and smiled innocently enough. He seemed to fit in just the same as the other passengers, he wore a pair of cargo pants and a t shirt that stated "I ♥ NYC" A Baseball cap covered his hair and hiding partially his brown eyes.  
  
::Best not to get my hands dirty, must play as a good boy but not for much too longer. Daddy's home.:::  
  
James Moriarty,Consulting Criminal and the Napoleon of crime, was back on familiar shores. True it wasn't his beloved Ireland but it couldn't be helped. He had pressing matters to attend to. Something that demanded his personal attention.  
  
James stepped off the plane and immediately was escorted to a waiting black car. He got in and was soon on his way to London, he had to play nice now as he knew that,London's watchdog was keeping him under surveillance.  He was not surprised when the car came to a halt and he was ushered out and led through a manor house to a study. James waited knowing what was to come. He opted to stand and not sit in one of the chairs provided.

James observed that the room was almost as stuffy and posh as the man who he waited for.Rather boring really and so predictably so very British.  
  
Mycroft Holmes, entered the room carrying a file folder and he looked bored at the other man. The Iceman persona was in place and not a single show of emotion crossed his features. Mycroft kept his face placid but inside was seething as there were no two ways about how this was to go.  
  
_:::Sherlock is going to have a field day with this. I should end it now and save the world and my brother the trouble of exterminating this monster.:::_  
  
This was Mycroft's thought as he looked at James Moriarty, he even had to admit that Moriarty was brilliant. Not as smart as he was but perhaps on the level of his little brother. In truth if he was to admit it aloud, Sherlock and Moriarty were two sides of the same fucked up coin. Both made his life a living breathing hell,at least in paperwork.  
  
**"So the Iceman cometh.What no hello? Tell me it must really make you angry to know that I beat you and your little brother in that game of ours."  
**  
James smirked as he for a moment just removed his ball cap and ran a manicured hand through his slicked back hair. His eyes shone in amusement as he looked head on at Mycroft who to James disappoint, didn't show a reaction.  
**  
**"I don't make a habit of talking to the dead.You know the terms to dissolve your exile."  
  
Mycroft tossed the file folder on the table and took a seat. Moriarty scoffed but came over and looked over the papers carefully.He lifted the file folder and glanced through the pages. James raised an eyebrow in Mycroft's direction before he smiled quietly and genuinely a moment.  
  
**"I am impressed let me guess Sherly won't leave well enough alone? You must come to Daddy for help.How dull and predictable. However,I have been rather bored and every story needs a good old fashioned villain,and I don't share the spotlight especially with the likes of Charles Augustus Magnussen."**  
  
**“No-one stands up to him. No-one dares. No-one even tries”**  
**  
**"I'm not just anyone though,but we both know that don't we Mr Holmes?"  
  
James asked as he put down the file folder and looked up at Mycroft in the eyes and nodded.  
**  
**"I accept your terms if you have accepted mine and my accommodations?"  
  
James asked as he studied Mycroft a moment and he was not surprised by the Ice man persona,he also knew he had the British government literally by the bullocks. Well not entirely literally as in a physical sense but literally as in the Ice man had his hands tied and he needed a bigger set of bullocks to deal with this problem.  
  
James could do what Mycroft,nor Sherlock were able to and for that now James Moriarty was a huge asset to the crown. A killer for hire, James could get the information that was needed and in exchange he had amnesty and freedom. He truly now was untouchable.  
  
**"It has been accepted by the Queen mum herself. The information is also enclosed and the car will take you to your flat immediately after this interview. As requested Sherlock has not been informed and if you do your job correctly,he need not be the wiser of our arrangement.  
**  
Make it known however if you for one minute decide to break the terms,you will be terminated on the spot without trial or jury. I will take great pleasure on doing it myself."  
  
Mycroft told him and gave a sneer of his own at the last sentence. James looked back at him unaffected and gave a small yawn a moment. However, he took the pen and he signed the papers and placed them back into the file folder and shoved the folder into Mycroft's chest looking him square in the eyes.  
**  
**"You need me not the other way around, I was more than willing to stay in the Americas for a while longer. I have your word that you will make sure no one interferes with my methods. It looks all proper in black and white,however I want your word. As a gentleman,Mycroft Holmes."  
  
James Moriarty asked him as he then to Mycroft's surprise stuck his hand out to seal the deal. Mycroft didn't hesitate as he nodded and shook hands with the world's most dangerous criminal.

  
 **"Shaking hands with the devil,my my Mycroft Holmes! Didn't know you had it in you to be honest. Better the devil you know then the one you don't.  Make sure Sherlylocks stay out of this or I can't promise I won't play with him.I might be working with the Angels now but don't think or forget for one moment that I am anything but the devil himself."**  
  
This was all James said as he shook Mycroft's hand and waited.  
  
**" I cannot guarantee Sherlock's lack of involvement,however I can guarantee that he will be briefed if the case comes to light and he will be ordered to leave it as it is. That is the best I can do, I give you my word.**

**Also what or who my brother plays with or not is not really my concern.I am not wont to showing brotherly compassion."  
**

This was all Mycroft replied as he released James hand and they just looked at each other eye to eye before Mycroft turned and opened the door.

James nodded as he made his way out and was escorted to a car and Mycroft watched as the car took off. For a moment the man stood motionless and then finally cracked his porcelain veneer with a small frown. **  
**  
"What have I done?"  
  
This was his thoughts as he turned and walked back into the manor home and poured himself a finger of brandy and sat down in his easy chair and looked into the fireplace. He rubbed in forehead with his fingertips as he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

James sat in the back of the car and for a moment tapped his fingers on his left hand on the arm of the door as he viewed the world surrounding him.  
  
 :::Daddy's home, the King has returned. The false king is on the throne but he, the rightful king now had come back. Soon the false king would fall and I will be ruler once more.:::  
  
After all it always happened in the fairy tales that the side of the angels were always victorious. He was one now wasn't he? James gave a chuckle at his though as he let his thoughts drift to what he has seen in his surveillance video earlier on the plane.

James opened his laptop case and drew out the computer. He smirked as the video came back to life and he for a moment placed a hand on the screen and whispered caressing the image gently with his fingertips.  
  
**"Soon my dearest,soon Daddy's come for you at last and this time he promises he won't leave you ever again baby."**  
  
He closed the screen as the car stopped and he walked up the steps of the mansion that was once and now would be his home.  
  
**"Daddy's home! All hail the King!May the fun begin!!"**  
  
He proclaimed as he stepped into the middle of the foyer with a grin.


	3. Molly’s Unexpected guest.

Molly Hooper's Apartment  
London,U.K.  
  
 Molly arrived into her apartment and took a moment to relax. She was very tired as she had been unusually busy that morning as well as the scene with Sherlock earlier had left her frazzled. True Sherlock had not reduced her to tears and she had expected him to when he had saw the book.  
  
It was almost a daily occurrence in truth as Sherlock would come to the lab, she'd bring him coffee, Sherlock would flirt with her trying to get something. Sometimes it was a body part,other times it just was because he had become increasingly bored. Not for the first time, did Molly just wish that Jim was still alive.  
  
True, Sherlock had bothered her a lot back then but he also was distracted and would stay away for days if not weeks on end and she could get her work done. She let out a sad laugh as she shook her head and knew that it sounded and was ridiculous for her to wish of all things, her ex boyfriend to return to the living. If only to entertain Sherlock,it wasn't because she missed him.. oh no Molly denied it vehemently.  
  
Molly shook her head as she for perhaps the millionth time chastised herself for thinking of Jim.  
Jim from IT had been her soft spot once. She had dated Jim and he had been lovely. he had treated her like a queen and showered affection all over her. that was until Sherlock had opened his mouth and like a fool she had been angry with the detective.  
  
Molly thought of that night,she had met up with Jim at the Fox and they had a good night dancing and having fun. That night she had invited him up for coffee and he had joined her. That night Molly they had made love and it had been amazing for her. Jim had been so thorough and left her wanting more as well as wanting to gloat the next day to Sherlock that her boyfriend was not at all gay as he had deduced.  
  
However the next morning, Jim had woken up early and made them both breakfast. She smiled a moment and her ears pinked as she remembered the very naked man in her kitchen making breakfast,well naked all but the apron.The view was and still made her temperature rise as Jim had a very nice bum.  
  
They had ate and showered together after once more shagging like teenagers. She kissed him goodbye as they had to both leave for their respective jobs. Jim had paid for the taxi and he had walked her to the lift kissing her sweetly then leaving her. That day he had texted her and was incredibly sweet and they planned to meet each other that night as he was to come as she wanted to cook dinner for him then they would watch Glee together.  
  
That night he had not come for dinner, there had been no more texts and she had been disappointed. The next day however, she would come to find out that her Jim, was in actuality James Moriarty the consulting criminal that Sherlock was actively pursuing. The more she heard and learned about Moriarty, the more she felt sick. yet also a part of her just wanted it all to be a lie. She wanted Jim.The man who she had fallen in love with and had finally decided to let go her ridiculous infatuation with Sherlock.  
  
To say she had been devastated would be a understatement.  
  
Molly closed her eyes as she went to sit and smiled opening them as Toby her cat,jumped up on her lap and rubbed himself under her chin. Molly for a moment just let the affection her sweet little tabby had for her to comfort her. On her way home from the tube she had seen a couple pushing a tram and they looked so young and in love. Even as she had passed them, she could see the little dark tuff of curls that the child had and she had for a moment wondered what her own child would look like. Would it have her hair color and his father's curly hair or sleek dark hair?  
  
She had immediately mentally slapped herself as she had pictured both Jim and Sherlock as the father in the equation. She had felt her eyes pooling with un-shed tears as she had walked a block more than necessary to calm herself. Now Toby placed his paws on her face bringing her back to the reality of her single life of having no one else but her loyal tabby.  
  
Molly knew that it was possibly a hopeless dream she would ever be someone's wife or mother and she knew that it was inevitable that she would be one of those crazy cat ladies that matron aunts tended to be. She had come close once with Tom, her ex she had dreamed it and Tom had been a good boyfriend and later fiancee later except..  
  
Tom wasn't nor could ever be Sherlock or James. Tom was boring and ordinary in comparison of the two who held her heart. Yes, she knew and admitted it to herself deep down she still loved Jim and she did love Sherlock. Molly knew she had a type and even though she had fought hard against it, she would always want to be with a sociopath or psychopath. Tom had been very lovely but he could never ever make her feel even an ounce of what Moriarty or Sherlock had. He indeed was safe and boring..  
  
Moriarty..  
  
A shiver went down her spine as she remembered but it wasn't a shiver of fear. The first time she had seen Moriarty, she had been afraid but also curious. He had come to her flat a few months after she had last saw Jim. he had been bleeding and had a dislocated shoulder. Feverish James looked at her like a lost sick puppy who was meek and weak. At the time she had wanted to throw him out, but her sense of duty as a doctor had won out and she had gone into immediate action. She had tended to his dislocated left shoulder, sutured his cuts and had lain him in her bed.  
  
Jim had lay and she nursed him back to health. Three days she had done so,for three days she fed him and bathed him and finally on the third morning he had awakened as he had been in and out of conscientiousness.  
  
He had spoken so softly in his delirium and she knew he had been out of his mind. More than usual that is when he had those few moments. It was to her as if she had Jim again. His native tongue or accent had shone through as he spoke to her. On that third morning he had sat up,his fever broken and he gestured her to come and sit with him.

 **  
**  
 "Why did you help me. You could have let me die and saved the world from a psycho."  
  
"I'm a doctor I took an oath to save lives. Even yours Jim."  
  
 "We both know it's a little bit more than that don't we?"  
  
 "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Molly had said this and turned away from him. She knew very well her reasons but did he? She closed her eyes a moment and tried to calm herself.  
**  
****"Shall I spell it out for you then? You love me.You think that Jim from IT is still in me somewhere. News flash Mouse,he never was real. He was just a role in my game with Sherlock. You were easy to control, a natural born submissive even. I did like what we did though that night.What you gave to me, I will always cherish your gift.  
**  
As he said this to her, he caressed her face and looked at her shut eyes and grinned softly. He knew he had her and he decided to tip the scales in his favor more. Molly shuttered again,not just in revoltion to his touch. She had given him her heart and her virginity and her mind was screaming at her to run but her heart and body made her lean more into his touch. **  
**  
"Don't deny it and insult us both. Daddy is not pleased. I should punish you for being dishonest.You never have to hold back with me, you are mine to protect and to destroy.Mine to pleasure.."  
  
Molly opens her eyes in time for their lips to touch. Her eyes close now as their lips clash and then teeth and tongues. Soon she finds herself lain on her own bed on her side facing him. His words both scaring and thrilling her a slight bit. His,Molly knew his words were true as she was his. In a sense he also was hers.  
**  
**"Punish me how Jim ?"  
  
She asked in surprise as she looked at him. James just smiled a moment and kissed her nose softly then her forehead. He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to face him now. He held her jaw in the palm of his hand and told her.  
**  
**"I want to spank you and tie you to this bed.Take off your clothes and lay down my lap on the bed. Do it now."  
  
James ordered as he looked at her and released her slowly. Molly bit her lip and with shaky hands began to unzip her dress and lets it fall to the floor. Soon her knickers and bra join the dress and she lays down over Jim's lap. **  
**  
"Not one word unless spoken to. You will address me as daddy.you are mine say it!"  
  
"I am yours daddy.."  
  
James smirks and spanks her hard once and then runs his hand over her slightly pinked flesh.He hears her take in a sharp breath and grins to himself.  
**  
**  
"I am going to spank you now. Afterwards I am going to tie you to the bed and maybe I will let you come my beautiful mouse. You're on the pill correct?"  
  
James asked her as it really would not please him if he had to wear a condom.He hated the way they pinched and he wanted her,all of her and to feel each inch flesh on flesh. Molly just nodded holding her lips shut and closing her eyes.  
**  
**"Yes."  
  
Molly admitted and bit her lip not to cry out as he swatted her a moment and he asked her gruffly. **  
**  
"Yes what mouse?"  
  
 "Yes daddy.I promise to be good."  
  
 " Good girl, the safe word is red,if it gets to be too much I will stop. Now get up off my lap and get on your knees."  
  
  
Molly snapped out of the memory of the last night she had seen him. He had left the next morning without another word. A few days later she was ordered to perform an autopsy and say it was him. She knew it wasn't Jim's body on her slab knowing his body intimately. She however did the British governments bidding and between that day and that night Sherlock departed to take down Moriarty's web,she didn't think so much on where Jim could be. She just knew he was gone.  
  
She never let on to Mycroft Holmes or anyone else that she knew the truth. That last night she knew James was saying goodbye to her and had been truthful.He loved her also in his own way but would never admit it aloud.

Life went on after that but Molly dreamed of him at night. She had never heard from Jim after that, not one letter or an answer to any of her texts. He could be truly dead for all she knew. The though saddened her and made her feel sick at the notion.  
  
Molly back in the present got up from her sofa and decided to take a bath and go to bed. She had the next day off so she would relax a bit. She poured herself a glass of wine and relax in the tub. Afterwards she wrapped herself in a towel and decided she would read a bit before turning in to go to sleep.She grabbed the book Mary lent her and went to turn on the light.

 **  
**"I would ask if you missed me but after those filthy little noises you were making I would have to say baby's been a bit naughty making daddy wait. "  
  
James said as he lay on her bed, he was in a pair of jeans and a grey t shirt. His shoes were off but he had on a pair of simple and ordinary white cotton socks. Molly had dropped the book when he had spoken. She took in the sight before her. James was home, in her bed and wearing casual clothes.He was there and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in.  
**  
**"Jim what are you doing in England,in my flat,on my bed? "  
  
She asked this as she then remembered she was standing there completely naked and she bent down snatching up the towel wrapping herself in it and just trying not to die from mortification.

  
James just raised an eyebrow at her and looked her over slowly and grinned quietly and softly before he answered her. **  
**  
"Because you belong to me Molly mouse. Your pleasure is mine to create or deny. I won't punish you because I've neglected you it seems.Just come to bed darling tonight we sleep and tomorrow we'll talk."  
  
James told her patted the bed beside him and looked her over slowly down then upwards and finally meets her eyes. **  
**  
"Leave off the towel your not going to need it as I am too knackered to do anything tonight. Jet lag is a bitch especially overseas travel.We do have much to talk about but it will keep until the morning."  
  
He told her this as he pulled off his clothes slowly and carefully then he lay down and opened his arms to her. Molly knew it was crazy but she obeyed,she lay her head on his chest and wondered why she felt so safe and as if she had herself been on a trip and now was home. **  
**


	4. Sherlock's Seventh Level of Hell,aka Dinner with the Watson's

John and Mary's flat

London,U.K.

Same day as previous chapters

* * *

 

Sherlock wondered who he had pissed off enough to be subjected to the level of hell that he was now finding himself in. Truthfully it was just dinner, but the noise it was maddening. All he wanted to do was run like a rabbit but his pride would not allow it.

He was Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective and was used to danger, used to being shot at and almost died countless times. All he had faced with no emotion or fear whatsoever.

This however…

This whole situation terrified the living shite out of him, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. He looked down at his arms to the bundle in the pink blanket and into blue eyes and a downy blonde hair. The little face of Abigail Sherlock Watson,his God daughter looked up at him in a curious way. He just was utterly still and had been since he had arrived and had been seated and the child placed in his arms.

Right now she was crying large fat tears and her face was getting red. The sound that came from such a small human surprised him and yet fascinated him. Later he would sit down and try and estimate the exact decibel range that the six month old was capable of producing.

**"John,John make it stop!"**

Sherlock bellowed trying to and not even close to coming to talk over the sounds of the small human.

John looked in from the kitchen and shook his head a moment at his best friend and former flatmate. He rolled his eyes but then sighed and walked over wearing an apron that read An apple a day. John just for a moment looked down at the baby then to a frustrated looking Sherlock.

  **"My daughter is not an it all she wants is a cuddle Sherlock."**

John said as Sherlock looked at him confusion marring his dark brow.

  **"A cuddle.John how did you deduce that?"**

Sherlock asked as he looked down now at the baby who was rubbing her face in his neck. His hand went up to pat her on the back and he heard her quiet as her chubby little arms now encircled his neck as best as they could. Sherlock was deadly still at the physical contact for a momentarily. He was just caressing little Abigail's back now and rearranging her in more of a hold that would resemble a hug to any other person but not to himself.

Abigail quieted and Sherlock just looked at John in question. Mary walked in and smiled at the scene before her and to Sherlock's horror she pulled out a camera from where he did not know and snapped a picture.

  **"That is so sweet and nice. Sherlock hugging our sweet Abi and cuddling her.This is one for the baby book."**

Mary said this and then walked over and took the baby out of his arms and smoothed down the little blue and pink dress.

_::I do not do hugs, I do not cuddle.This does not feel nice. I am a know it all arsehole who gets shot at everyday and am not capable of nice. I am a drug addict for Gods sakes! ::_

This was Sherlock's thought as he opened his mouth to say so but shut it when his mobile pinged with a message. For the moment Sherlock let his thought go and he looked at the screen hoping it was a case. he needed something but it was just Mycroft. He didn't even read the text as he knew it was probably just something asinine as always.

Sherlock sighed and took a calming breath.He sat and placed the tips of his fingers together in a triangle and decided to go into his mind palace. At least there he could rein in the chaos and make some sense of things.

  **"I am going to think now for a bit.Please let me know when dinner is ready.I have quite a bit to catalog my thoughts."**

Sherlock said this to John as he then did not wait for a response and went into himself. John just sighed and shook his head knowing his friend was out for awhile. He grinned however as he went to the nursery where Mary had just put his baby daughter in her night shirt and chuckled.

  **"What? Care to let me in on what's so funny?"**

Mary asked her husband as they both looked down at the sleeping child. John just smiled and kissed Abi's forehead then he took his wife's hand in his and smiled a moment.

  **"Nothing really just thinking how happy I am and blessed. I am a very lucky man Mrs.Watson."**

John told her as he turned on the baby monitor and they quietly left the nursery. John wrapped his arm around Mary's waist as they entered the living room and he chuckled a moment as he saw Sherlock was still in his mind palace and he looked at his wife and asked.

  **"Mind if I get a copy of that picture to put on the blog? It would make him seem a bit more human as well as earlier he..."**

 

John then went on to tell her what had happened earlier as they went to the kitchen to continue making dinner. As he predicted,Mary did have a bit of a giggle over it.

* * *

Inside Sherlock's Mind Palace.

The moment Sherlock entered 221B Baker street of his mind palace,he knew something was off. True everything looked the same as he had left it or would to an untrained eye,however he knew something was off.

Sherlock walked over to the mantle and for a moment glanced at the visage of Billy the skull. The skull had been a present from a former client upon his death.Sherlock took the skull down and held it in his hand and found himself smiling.He put down Billy,back in his place and went to a door that normally was not a part of Baker street. As he went a stairway beckoned and he climbed it and having opened a metal door he was now faced with the roof of St.Bart's Hospital.

  **"About time you showed up Sherlylocks.. You've been bad keeping Daddy waiting!"**

James Moriarty sat on the edge of the roof top and looked at Sherlock with a smug expression on his lips. Sherlock for a moment hesitated but then remembered he was in his own mind and he needed answers. He for a moment however knowing all this hesitated as he wasn't entirely sure he waned the answer that his mind palace Moriarty would give him.

**"Perhaps I should put you back in the padded cell and with the straight jacket and may if you don't behave yourself."**

  **"Why don't you skip the sweet talk and get to the point. Good golly miss Molly really has you falling over yourself doesn't she?"**

**"Shut up! no, wait what do you mean falling over myself? I am in control and I pride myself on that fact Jim."**

**"Your pathetic and boring do you know that? Listen your me and I'm you right? Did you ever think that perhaps Sherlock you have it all wrong when it comes to Molly? That perhaps it's not a weakness but a strength these feelings you have for her?"**

**"I do not do sentiment."**

**"Oh you do feelings and sentiment.Look at it this way if you prefer.Why are you afraid of? Obviously she loves you and if she didn't actually matter to you,then why continue to try and protect her? Why censor yourself for that matter?**

**No Sherlylocks, we both know that you not having emotions is a rather large lie. the fact is that you do have a heart and perhaps you do have a wee bit too many emotions after all. "**

**"I don't do feelings and emotions!"**

**"Yes you do, deep down you know you do and it scares the living shite out of you because you know that once you give her your heart she has the capacity to break it. You see her as a vulnerability as well.Protecting her and denying your own feelings isn't really protecting her you know. "**

  **"I don't have a heart!!!"**

**"Perhaps but you don't deny that you are in love with Molly Hooper have you? She is your heart Sherlock and the sooner you realize this, the better."**

  **"I am NOT in love with Molly Hooper!!!"**

**"Who are you trying to fool Sherlylocks? I am your brain after all aren't I? I am you and it bothers you that I am right doesn't it?"**

**"You.. get out!"**

**"Hurts doesn't it?.."**

**"You are me,how do I not know this? I mean if you are me and I... Frustrating!"**

**********"She's smart and loyal and dedicated.She loves so completely and without an ounce of selfishness.Molly accepts you as you are and doesn't want to change you.** ** ** ** **

**********Your right she's too good for you. Let someone else have her,let him love her and let her go. After all if your not the man for her then why not just let her go? You don't need her.Let someone take away your pathologist. As it was she'll still be your friend but she'll get married and have kids and you'll lose her forever.  
** ** ** ** **

**********At least John still does the work when he isn't working and spending time with his family. Molly will have less incentive,your right let her go Sherlock.After all she deserves someone who can love her and protect her."** ** ** ** **

  **"I don't deserve her,I don't.. Love is a weakness, a pressure point.I.. I can't I have to.. Fuck!"**

Sherlock said the last word shouting it even as he came abruptly out of his mind palace and for a moment he was angry.His fists balled up at his sides. John came running in looking concerned at his friend.

To distract himself he looked a moment down at his phone and not at John or Mary who also was looking at him strangely. He however realized that it wasn't a text from his brother at all but from a anonymous number.He clicked open the text..

Sherlock got deathly quiet as he saw the words scrolled in the text that was written and he dropped his phone. John picked it up seeing his friends reaction and swore.

**********"What is it?"** ** ** ** **

Mary asked as she looked over John's shoulder and was confused. The text had contained an image and the following text.

**********"Did you miss me Sherlylocks?? Me and the missus are getting back together isn't that wonderful???" JM** ** ** ** **

Sherlock just was so quiet a moment then he stood up and rapidly began to text Mycroft,the whole while his brain going into overdrive. John looked at his wife and kissed her forehead a moment then went and grabbed his and Sherlock's coats.

**********"Molly.."** ** ** ** **

This was all he said as he looked at John and took his Balstaff and then shook his head at John.

  **"I am going and you can't say one thing to stop me! Sherlock listen to me! Look I know you fancy Molly but this could be a prank you know as your phone number is on your website."**

**"Fancy her? I don't fancy Molly!! I LOVE HER!!!!!"**

Sherlock said this taking off running out the door and left a speechless John staring after him.John sighed and put away his coat shaking his head.

**********"Now he realizes it.Great just great! Bloody fuck!"** ** ** ** **

John then lifted his own mobile and began to dial Mycroft.

Sherlock exited John and Mary's apartment building in time for a black car to pull up. He rolled his eyes and got in to look at a smirking Mycroft who's phone is ringing. Mycroft held his hand up a moment looking at his brother and spoke into the phone.

**********"Don't worry John,the matter is being dealt with as we speak.Sherlock is fine and with me at the moment.Doctor Hooper is safe and in good hands I assure you that my best surveillance is on her.. Sherlock will speak with you in a few days as he is going to be very busy with a case..Goodnight John."** ** ** ** **

Mycroft then hung up and taped the partisan that separated the driver and passengers and a window came up between them.

**" James Moriarty has amnesty and diplomatic immunity. He is working for the crown and we have an understanding. It is a classified matter. a case even you do not have high enough clearance for brother mine.  
**

**********James has asked that you not interfere with his personal relationship with Doctor Hooper. I assure you that she is well protected and I have my best agents on both of them at this very moment."** ** ** ** **

As Mycroft finished his words Sherlock punched him and glared.Mycroft simply took a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his nose and shook his head.

**********"Truth hurts doesn't it? Tell me though are you disappointed you didn't get to the lovely Doctor Hooper first or just angry that her attentions are elsewhere? All hearts are broken Sherlock."** ** ** ** **

Mycroft then injected him in the neck with a syringe and as Sherlock slumped over, Mycroft just shook his head and tapped his brolly on the partisan and replied.

**********"Home,please tell Jeeves we will have another this evening."** ** ** ** **

 


	5. The next morning

 Holmes Manor

Outside London

 Sherlock awoke with a terrible headache and a very dry mouth.He groaned as light filtered in through the blinds.For a moment he just was getting his bearings and had not noticed that he was not at baker street. However as he sat up he looked about the room and paused.

He was not at Baker street but in his old bedroom at Holmes Manor. He got up opened the door and bellowed out cursing Mycroft as the events of the previous night came to the forefront of his mind. Sherlock then looked around for his clothes as someone had taken the liberty of removing his suit and putting him in a pair of black silk pajama trousers.

Sherlock looked down at them a moment. The legs were half an inch shorter than he wore comfortably and the waist had a draw string tied tight but still loose fitting around his hips. He wore no shirt.He went to the en suite bathroom and splashed water on his face a moment then looked into the mirror. Sherlock groaned at the reflection staring back at him. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and he wondered what had been in that syringe that Mycroft had stuck him with.

Sherlock found on the door a matching dressing gown to the pajama trousers and put it on and wrapped it around his waist. He made for the door and came faced to face with Jeeves the family butler holding a tray laden with tea and what looked like breakfast for him..

  

>   **"Good morning young master Holmes.I hope that you slept well.I am regret to inform you that The elder master Holmes is out at the moment. Please sit and have your tea."**
> 
>   **"I suppose you have orders to keep me here until Mycroft arrives am I correct?"**
> 
>   **"I regret to inform you that this morning your brother took a trip to Albania and he is expected back in three days.Yes however he has requested you to be his guest until that allotted amount of time. "**

 Sherlock groaned as he heard the confirmation. He for a moment just was silent but then asked.

 

 

>   **"I take it Mycroft has taken the liberty of taking the car then?"**
> 
> **"Yes, it is being serviced whilst master is on his excursion. Also young master should know that the phone service is out I'm afraid.We had a terrible storm days ago and was also with a lack of power.A fallen phone line it was such an inconvenience."**
> 
>   **"Where is my clothing Jeeves as I prefer not to lounge all day in such an outfit."**
> 
> ****"Your clothing was laundered and are in the wardrobe.I take no pleasure nor displeasure in my duties but I must obey.Please don't give me any trouble young master as I have been a servant in your illustrious family since before you were born.  
>  ** **
> 
> ****Please relax and have your tea. You are not a prisoner here as this is also your ancestral home.Do for once listen."** **

Jeeves then set down the breakfast and tea and he arranged things for Sherlock. as he did so sherlock was deep in thought.He bit his lip not to smile as she had an idea.

  

> ****"Do try and keep a stiff upper young man.I know that you do not get on well with the elder master at times but he does have your best interest at heart.Utter rubbish he proclaims he has no heart and or no feelings much like yourself but he does."** **
> 
>   **"Thank you,that will be all Jeeves and thank you for the tea. I wonder has Mycroft have any other orders for me to be confined to my quarters for the duration or am I allowed the liberty to roam the grounds as I seem fit?"**
> 
>   **"Young master may come and go on the property as he wishes.However do know that if you try to walk back to London, it is a trip of over forty miles.For both our sakes,please try to relax. I am sure that the phone will be restored in a day or two if young master wishes to use it."**
> 
>   **"Again thank you.You may take your leave Jeeves."**
> 
> ****"Very good sir, oh and to inform you cook is making your favorite roast chicken for supper.It is quite fresh."  
>  ** **

With these parting words Jeeves turned and left Sherlock alone in the suite. sherlock went to the door and watched as Jeeves went down the hall and descended the staircase. Sherlock grinned ear to ear as he went to the wardrobe and got dressed in his suit.He put on his Balstaff and scarf and walked over to the bookcase. He pulled on the secret latch and the bookcase opened.

Along familiar hallway greeted him as he made his way down the slightly used and now dusty passage.Sherlock stopped as he came abruptly to his surprise a brick wall that now blocked his way and a note hanging there. Sherlock took out his torch and looked at the familiar scrawl of his own brother's.

_****Brother mine,nice try but for once in your life just do as your told! MH** ** _

Sherlock wadded up the note and threw it and cursed.He then began to make his way back to his suite.He picked up the bone china saucer and cup and began to take his tea. He decided to think as he did so.

He had to get to Molly. he could only imagine the things that psychopath was doing to her. Had Mycroft really lost his bloody mind this time? Also he had to find a phone as he obviously did not have his mobile on him.

Sherlock looked about him and tried to get ideas on ways to escape. He needed to call John or Gray, no that wasn't it was it.. Graham Lestrade at NSY as soon as possible. Even right now Moriarty could be torturing his sweet pathologist...Who knew what torture and perversions he might be inflicting on her...

* * *

Molly Hooper's Apartment

London,U.K.

Molly awoke with with a start sitting up and looking around her bedroom.She let out a sigh of relief as she flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes a moment.

_::It was all a dream..::_

This was her thought as she pulled herself out of bed and went to her wardrobe to dress. She wondered why she had not changed into her pajamas but then she chalked it up to just being so tired after her bath and having drank some wine. Molly laughed to herself, as she put on a fresh pair of knickers and a t shirt from university with a pair of boy shorts.

She wrapped her dressing gown around her as she made her way to the bathroom.For a moment she paused as she felt something just wasn't right but shook it off thinking a moment about the dream she had.It had been so real to her.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair and went to her kitchen to make herself a light breakfast. As she entered the kitchen however, she let out a little streak.

The sight before her had her confused and somewhat aroused. Jim was at her stove,naked from the waist up and in a pair of jeans wearing her apron flipping pancakes and turning bacon.For a moment she closed her eyes and shook her head wondering if she was going mental.

 

 

>   **"Good morning Kitten, you were a bit knackered weren't you? You were out of eggs so I went and did some shopping.I hope that strawberry pancakes are still your favorite thing to eat in the morning."**

James asked her as he then smiled gesturing for her to come and sit and pulled out one of her dining room chairs for her.Molly just decided that she would just let this dream unfold as she knew she must be dreaming. She sat and found herself smiling despite her confusion.

 

 

>   **"Sleep well baby? I did I always do when your in my arms. I've missed you so very much."**

James asked as he then brought both of them plates and he sat down opposite her.Molly for a moment just looked at him and he chuckled. He took a cup and poured them both some coffee and set the cup in front of her.

  

>   **"You remembered but of course this is just a dream I shouldn't be surprised."**

Molly replied as she took a sip of her Coffee and it was perfectly the way she took it. For a moment all she got in response was a confused look from James and then he took her hand from across the table.

 

 

>   **"As flattered as I am that you still dream about me.This is no dream.I promised you last night we would talk and I know that you are more alert when you have drank your coffee and eaten.So tuck in as we have quite a bit to discuss.What i have to tell you is important and i would like you focused and awake for it."**

James said this taking a sip of his own coffee and cutting into his own pancake.Molly just looked at him then she for a moment poked at her eggs and noticed that all of her favorites were present not just pancakes.

 

 

>   **"Come on it's getting cold.It's all your favorites Kitten."**

James said as he let his face show his hurt a moment.Molly she placed a piece of her pancake into her mouth. A moan of pleasure escaped her as she then began to make quick work of the pancakes and added strawberry jam as she liked it.She was soon looking down at an empty plate.Molly was very full and for a moment patted her belly/It had been awhile since she had sat down and taken breakfast at her leisure.

 

 

> **"There now don't you feel better? Let me get these dishes soaking then we can retire to the sitting room.I have so much to tell you Molly my love."**

James then to her surprise went to the kitchen sink and began washing her dishes and the coffee cups.For a moment Molly just stood there watching him. She sighed and made her way to the sitting room and sat down on her sofa. James whistled as he was washing and soon joined her sitting next to her on the sofa and again took her hand in his.

 

 

>   **"James.. I don't underst.."**

Molly began but she was silenced by his lips a moment gently on hers in a chaste kiss. James resumed his seat and gave her a sad head shake.

 

 

>   **"You haven't been taking care of yourself properly darling.All those late nights and take away.Why your as thin as a rail even.But we can fix that. A bit of good healthy eating won't hurt either of us.**
> 
> **You know I lied to you back then, I knew I was going to disappear and I know that you figured it out that I was still alive. You kept it secret and I am thankful for your loyalty. I've been watching you and missing you and I really couldn't be the man you deserved back then. I was not read to give up my lifestyle.  
>  **
> 
> **However,in my absence I got a lot of time to think and realized that I want to be someone you deserve. So when the British government offered me a deal I took it. I'm now on the side of the angels.I want to use my intellect to help and not to harm anymore.I am still the same man,however my priorities have changed and my dreams as well.  
>  **
> 
> **I care for you and always have Molly and I'm not lying.I can be with you now and we belong together.You're mine and I'm yours.That's if I still have a chance?"**

James told her as he stroked her hand a moment,his fingertips over her knuckles.

Molly looked at him and let out a breath slowly. James just looked down at her hand in his and he quietly smiled a moment. He looked up at her in the eyes and allowed his face to show his emotions.He bared to her his soul and for a moment Molly gasped as he lifted her hand a moment and kissed her knuckles gently.

 

 

> ****"I want to make you mine in all ways.I want to make your dreams come true.To give you my name and my babies. All you have to do is say yes my Molly.Please just say yes and I'll be anything you need me to be. Do you still love me?"** **

 Molly was stunned at James confession and she pinched herself a moment and gave herself a little start as she did so.James frowned but then lifted her arm and gave a sweet tender kiss to the reddening spot.

 

 

>   **"James this is just so sudden I.. I'm sorry I have to think about it as this is a lot to take in.I mean what has happened to you anyways? Where have you been and what do you mean your working for the British government? This is all a bit confusing.Are you bloody serious?!?"**

James rose and looked at her then walked into the other room.Molly frowned as she watched him go and closed her eyes. She began to feel tears pooling and then she heard him come back and clear his throat.James had put on his t shirt from the night before now and a blazer and just tilted his head looking at her a moment.He reached down and took her left hand in his gently as he bent down on one knee on the wood flooring.

Molly opened her eyes as she felt him take her left hand and she watched as James Moriarty, the world's only consulting criminal and dubbed by Sherlock the Napoleon of crime was on one knee before her.In his hand he held a ring box and he looked up at her as he opened it revealing a twenty carat canary heart shaped diamond,it being a brilliant yellow,her favorite color.

 

 

>   **"Is this serious enough for you Molly? I was in New York and stopped  before my flight in a small quaint shop called Tiffany's and Co.If it's not to your liking I can get you a different one. I was told this diamond in this setting was one of a kind just like you. It's exquisite but pales by your beauty.**
> 
> **I don't know what my future holds but I would like it to be me holding your hand as you stand by my side.I dream and imagine us growing old watching our grandchildren play in the yard.Please do me the honor of becoming my wife.I know I don't deserve you and you have all sorts of reasons to kick me out of your flat and your life. I would not blame you one bit if you did.  
>  **
> 
> **I just ask for you to give me a real chance. If I screw up I'll leave. I won't bother you again you have my word.I am nothing without you and you are my everything.I promise not to hurt you except when we are playing because I know how you like it when I spank you and I want you to be my dominate too at times.**
> 
> **I just ask that when we are playing you go a little easy on the cat o' nine tails and the riding crop at least at first. I've never allowed myself to be submissive but for you I will. Do anything you want just say yes please Molly Louise Hooper.Please just make me the happiest man in the world."**
> 
>   **"James..I"**

Molly began to speak but she covered her mouth with her hand as she looked down at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.Tears flowed now down her cheeks.

 

 

> **"Please be my Queen,my lover,my wife,the mother of my our children.Please baby say you'll be mine in every way. I will be anything you desire and more. Please say yes.."**

James waited looking at her and he looked a bit lost as he waited unsure of her reaction. He was sincere as he had given her a lot of thought and realized his feelings whilst away.James knew he was fond of her and never really wanted to hurt her except for their mutual pleasure.

James reasoned if it took marriage to keep her, he would gladly become the man she wanted and needed.Though he wasn't entirely sure that what he felt was love, he knew that without her he was nothing.He was lonely and bored and she never bored him.She,Molly Hooper was the rare exception to his rule about sentiment and feelings.She was the reason he now wanted to better himself. That and he had been rather bored stuck in the Americas and not able to blow up anything.

Three years tended to make a man take things in and see them in perspective. Besides this one chance was what he needed to start a new, and every king needed a Queen didn't he? He would even consider giving up crime for her. After all, he really no longer had a network now did he? Sherlock had seen to disposing of it and James had let him do so.

James in that moment wanted nothing more than to have the things he promised and to share a life with this woman. Sure he had to do a job and then they would be free to do whatever they desired.Jame was untouchable,the deal had seen to this.

However he knew that sooner or later Sherlock would come and try to take what was James' by right. After all.. They were the same really weren't they? He wondered if the Consulting detective had finally realized his own emotions for Molly. James knew that he had sat from a far and cursed the detective many times for making her cry.Sherlock had his chance and he lost it.James would see to that as soon as possible.


	6. Reunited

Molly Hooper's Apartment

London U.K.

 Molly was quiet as she had listened to James and she bit her lip. She had so many questions.As it was she was shocked and very surprised when he had offered her a ring and it was in her favorite color to boot.

She had almost laughed when he had said it was just a ring he picked up in a small quaint shop called Tiffany and Co. Molly knew about Tiffany's as it was world famous after all. James words and his sincerity stirred her heart as she knew he was being truthful.

Molly swallowed not sure how to respond.The proposal was perfect and yes, she still loved him.However he had been gone for three years and she still wondered what he had meant about doing a job for the British Government and being an angel.

   **James I.. I do love you and I do want to say yes right now,really I want to badly but can you give us some time? I mean this is not a no I am just asking for us to get to know each other again."**

Molly asked this as she cast her eyes down at her hands a moment unable to look up at him and see his disappointment.  James was silent as he took in her response verbally and the physical aspect as well. He knew that it might have been too soon but he had been willing to try.

   **"I.. Molly I know that no matter how much time we spend together the outcome will be the same.But you are cautious and I love that about you. If you want to date awhile first then we date. I just don't want to lose you.I know that might sound a bit pathetic that I may sound weird knowing what I was,who I still am.But I.. "**

James just slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckle and continues to speak as he lifts her chin up looking into her eyes and holding his gaze steadily with hers.

  **"I love you Molly Hooper and I've never felt nor said that to another living breathing soul in my whole life.I know that I should just leave you be and it might be safer to do so.However I'm rather selfish and my heart wants what it wants. "**

**"Don't think of it as an engagement ring darling if you don't want to. Think of this ring as a promise. I promise you my heart and this can be a sign of the commitment I want to share together.I know you have questions and you should ask them.I know that some of the answers might surprise you and others might make you feel sick.**

**I'm not perfect.I admit it but I want to be honest with you. I know that there might be a few things I can't tell you without clearing it first with Mycroft Holmes but,I want to be honest. I know that while on this mission there might be times that I am going to seem like the Moriarty of old.**

**Not with you.I'm just Jim with you.I just want to be honest and now I sound like a broken record and that's a bit dull isn't it?"**

James replied as he leaned in and kissed her forehead and for a moment just placed his own against hers. Molly was stunned as she looked down at her hand and then back up at him.

As he spoke she could see it in his eyes. He was baring his soul to her. The mention of Mycroft Holmes made her take a breath and she finally let it out slowly as he kissed her forehead.

Molly wanted to curse as she thought of all the things the man,that Mycroft Holmes was capable. She hesitated to ask more as she knew that if he was working for Mycroft..Molly just placed her hands on his face and looked at him now.

  **"I love you too James,Jim my.. Mycroft Holmes.. Jim I.. Is it dangerous this thing he has you to do?. Please tell it's not a suicide mission!"**

Molly felt tears forming as she asked this and the image of Jim dying for real this time hit her. Jim sat on the sofa and lifted her to sit on his lap and cradle her. He laid his head on her shoulder a moment before he gave it a gentle kiss as the neck of her dressing gown was exposed and he pressed his lips to her freckled bare shoulder. Jim's lips stayed soft against her skin as his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

  **"Don't worry darling,daddy will be fine you'll see and then you,me and Toby can be free and go anywhere your heart desires or stay here in London. I mean if that is what you want. I really shouldn't have told you but I want to be honest.**

**They set me up with a house,my old house actually and it's not so far from Bart's. I know we should take things slow but I was wondering,would you move in with me? you and Toby that is? If it's too soon then I understand but know that I'll be over here every chance I am sure it's safe.**

**Believe it or not he's given me the highest clearance in the land as the best security team.Your safer with me then alone.Please don't cry..."  
**

Jim wiped the tears out of her eyes and just kissed her ear and exhaled gently. Molly was scared,for him. She however wanted to be brave and put on a brave face but it began to crumble almost immediately.

  **"Jim,is it that bad that.. Moriarty has to come out and play doesn't he? Is that what you are telling me?"**

  **"Yes,I'm sorry but yes James has to come back from the dead.I worry about your safety.I negotiated and the British government,he accepted my terms. One was keeping you safe because this person I am going up against is really bad baby.Not as bad as daddy but he can make me a little bit worried.**

******All I can tell you without permission is that he's no one to mess with.Even Sherlock or his annoying older brother can't touch this guy.They have their hands tied as they have to go through legal channels. I don't I've been hired to make sure he hurts no one else again.** ** **

******He's smart,almost as smart as I am and he's a high functioning psychopath. A real one,I admit yes I have high functioning Asperger's Syndrome and have been classified a psychopath.I know that makes me the perfect person to be the Governments attack dog.  
** ** **

******I've also asked that Sherlock stay out of this.Because believe it or not the world needs him and I have buried my resentment and yes jealousy of the man. We are a almost the same him and I in truth."** ** **

**" Okay,what do you need and can I help you?"**

 "You can't I don't want you to get hurt or worse killed. You can't help me. What I need you to do is go to work like normal. Act normal and be cautious as being with me is a bit dangerous even if no one but you,Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes and myself know I am alive and back in Brittan.Well the Queen of course but no one else who can't be trusted."

James told her this and then he kissed her.As he did she pulled him closer and he groaned against her lips. Molly's dressing gown was soon discarded and he looked at her breaking the kiss.

  ** ** ** ** ** ** **"Are you sure? I hate to disappoint you but it's been years for me darling so it might not last long the first time."** ** ** ** ** ** **

 "I'm not on the pill Jim, I've not been intimate with anyone since.. I was engaged but me and Tom we never slept together and I want to I don't have any.."

********************************"I know about you and Tom.He works for Mycroft actually.I asked one favor before I was banished. I wanted you to be happy and if it wasn't because of me or Sherlock then I wanted someone normal.Though he was an idiot and not worthy of you my queen.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************I don't care if your on the pill or not if you don't.What I mean is if it happens I'll be happy. I told you I want you to have my babies,true would like us to be married a bit first but..Well I want you,need you so much Molly love.But I can wait if you need me to."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************"Take me to bed.I need you too."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jim did not need to be told twice as he lifted her easily just by standing up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her walking them back towards her bedroom.He groaned as he fell with her upon the cool sheets and he continued to kiss her lips and then along her neck and shoulder. Molly moaned her legs still wrapped around his waist and she pressed her pelvis rocking against his. She let out a moan as she pulled back as they had landed with her on top of him. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
****************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************"You're so fucking beautiful Jesus!"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jim sat them up so they were in the middle of the bed now,her in his lap. Jim removed her shirt and groaned as his mouth ascended on one of her puckered nipples. He used his tongue to roll it around then lightly bit making her press her pelvis harder against his.Molly felt breathless as the sensations began to pull low in her belly and her core began to throb.

Jim tried to remove his trousers as he knew this would be fast and he unzipped himself and groaned as she had risen up and away from him to strip down. He watched his woman topless and in shorts and soon without anything on.He smiled as then growled as she began to just for a moment blush.

Molly was hesitant at first,she knew very little as he had been the only one she had been intimate with. She let out a calming breath at the sight in front of her.Here he was, Jim laid out before her as he had made quick work of his clothes and he looked up at her in trust. His erection stood proudly from a nest of dark curls,long and wide yet soft and silky to the touch.Molly took her hand and for a moment ran it around his length slowly.

Jim moaned biting his lip and looking at her through his eyelids. It felt so good that he would have lost it right there if he hadn't taken a deep breath and willed himself to control his desire. 

Then he almost lost it completely as he felt a mouth warm and wet circle the tip of his cock.Jim ran a hand through her hair and lifted her chin to look at him.As pleasant as that felt he knew this would be over way too fast for his liking.

  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **"Not yet.Come give daddy a kiss??"**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

James asked her as he smiled and she came to lay up on him a moment.The kiss was hard and passionate with tongues and teeth gnashing and clashing together. Jim flipped her over and looked down at her slowly as their lips parted and he began to suckle down her throat.

Molly found herself looking up at him and running her fingers through his hair. She moaned as he touched one of her very sensitive pleasure points with his lips and tongue and he nipped her gently with his teeth.There would be a mark as he sucked along the spot between her neck and shoulder. She writhed beneath him needing the friction as her legs moved up to wrap around his hips.

********************************************************************************************"Do you trust me?"  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James asked as he stopped all his movement and caressed her face a moment with the fingertips of his left hand.

**************************************"Yes.. I trust you Jim."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Molly told him,Jim smiled and kissed her forehead before sitting up and looking down at her.He reached into a black duffel like bag that she had not noticed had been there before and he came back holding a piece of black silk and a set of padded handcuffs.

**********************************************************************************************************"Tonight is for your pleasure,I promise if you don't like it I'll stop.If you want to make love and not play that's okay too."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **"Okay,I trust you.How do you want me?"********************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************"Lay back and place your hands on the headboard.Relax this isn't a punishment.This is for your pleasure. Relax I'm going to cuff you now and blindfold you. Just feel my love for you Molly,let daddy make you feel good.No safe words just if you need me to stop just tell me."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James told her as she lay back and he cuffed her gently and carefully to the headboard then he blindfolded her.

Molly was plunged into darkness and took a calming breath.She could hear him rustling in what she assumed was the bag again. James smiled as he looked down at her all trussed up and vulnerable beneath him. He loved her like this and he knew she needed it.

He got up gently and went to the kitchen and then the bathroom carrying various items and placing them within reach.He pulled out a I pod and speakers and turned them on and waited.Tonight was about Molly,his body ached for her but he knew he needed to please her first.The first notes of a smooth violin concerto filled the room now. James smiled and chuckled to himself before taking an ice cube and placing it between his teeth and began.

Molly relaxed as she heard the music and even smiled a moment.She gasped as she felt something cold and wet move along the apex between her breasts and then swirling around both of her already puckered nipples. James let the ice cube melt as he slowly did this then used his tongue and mouth.

The contrast between hot and cold sent a shutter through her as then as he lavished her breasts she felt his hand palm flat down on her belly. She moaned as she felt him continue to lick and suck to her navel.

James kissed her navel gently then swirled his tongue around it. He looked up at her with hooded eyes as he move with the music. He grinned as he gently moved downwards to the foot of the bed and took her left foot in his hand and began to massage it.

Molly wriggled a moment and bit her lip as he did this. James chuckled as he stopped and kissed a moment along the insole of her foot. He repeated this motion with the other. Molly let out a slight giggle then a deep moan as he kissed up her ankle slowly and to her knee.

**"Please.."**

Molly cried out as he began kissing up one thigh then the other stopping right before he met the spot she wanted him to touch so much. James stopped a moment and just looked at her and waited. Molly took a moment to relax and realize he had stopped moving.

" **Your so beautiful like this baby, letting me control your pleasure.Thank you for trusting me."**

James kissed the tip of her clit a moment and looked back up at her. He grinned though she couldn't see it. Molly was sodding wet and ready and yet,he decided to prolong giving her what he knew she wanted. He watched her trying to rub her thighs together for friction but he held them down. Molly let out a frustrated groan and he chuckled.

**"Jim please!.. Please move!.. Do something!.. I need.."**

Molly began to beg as he watched her silently.The music was still playing and now the beat was increasing. He knew that it would be soon but first he needed to assert a little bit of dominance. He controlled her pleasure not she.

**"I control your pleasure baby,you are mine. I want to take you apart piece by piece and put you back together again. Is it too much already?"**

**"I'm yours.. please don't stop,don't ever stop!"**

James chuckled and moved up to kiss her lips gently before replying.

**"I'm yours too Molly remember that. Are you ready for more then?"**

**"Yes dammit Jim! Fuck me!"**

**"Naughty kitten.. hmmm I think I will let it slide this time.I can't wait to bring you to my playroom..Our playroom.. "**

The whole time he was speaking he had moved between her thighs and slowly was rubbing the head of his cock against her slit. He could see her sodding wet and he couldn't wait anymore.James thrust into her hard and stilled and he took a calming breath. He reached up taking off Molly's blindfold and the handcuffs and kissed her gently.

**"Look at me baby.. "**

Molly opened her eyes and looked at him and he smiled.He kissed her nose and caressed her face with his fingertips.

**"I love you Molly Hooper. "**

He then began to move slowly at first then faster rocking his hips into her and finding her g spot with every thrust. He began to pick up the pace as she ran her hands over his back and into his hair. Jim groaned as he was so close but he held back and began to rub her clit with his thumb.

****************************************************"I love you too James Moriarty.. Oh God I'm going to.."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"That's it cum for me Molly,cum hard yes like that.."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Molly let out a loud moan and came hard quivering.James moved thrusting harder and through her orgasm and let himself go spilling deeply inside her.

Afterwards James slowly withdrew from her and moved rolling her on her side to take her in his arms. He looked at both her wrists and kissed them gently then her eyelids.He held her to him in a tight embrace then slowly loosened it a bit not to hurt her.

**"How do you feel? I didn't hurt you did I? "**

He asked her kissing her forehead and looking at her to gauge her reaction.Molly smiled and kissed him and shook her head. She felt wonderful and pleasantly sore. For a moment she stretched and moved to lay her head on his shoulder.

**"I feel incredible.Thank you."**

Molly replied as she relaxed and Jim brought his hand up to take her left one and hold it  against his chest over his heart. Molly could feel his heart beating fast against her palm.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Pleasure was mine love. You don't have to thank me.You are an incredible woman Molly Hooper.Next time you get to use the handcuffs and blindfold on me."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He closed his eyes a moment then looked back into her own and smiled. Molly despite everything they had just did ,blushed at his words. She was filled with such happiness that it almost scared her. James was happy too as he relaxed and gave her a cuddle. **  
**

"I wouldn't know what to do Jim.. I mean seriously you'd let me?"

Molly was a bit hesitant as she asked this. She knew that when they had played in the past he was always the dominant one and she had no idea what to do.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Oh yes, I look forward to it. Why I can show you and that book you have has a few ideas.Not your usual brand of literature I was surprised.Well only little as I know you love to play with me and get kinky..I've read it I had little to do while in seclusion.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I want to tell you something,about me will you listen to me?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Yes,what is it?"  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"My life story, the real one not the one that Mycroft or Sherlock knows but the real story of my life."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James smiled and cuddled her into his chest and began his tale.Molly lay her head now on his chest and looked up at Jim as he began

 


	7. Jim's story

Molly Hooper's apartment

London,U.K.

 James ran his fingers through Molly's hair gently massaging her scalp and he looked down at her. He for a moment moved his hand down and caressed along her spine as he tried to get the words out.

Molly could see the tenseness in him and she kissed a moment over his heart and silently waited. Jim smiled softly understanding what she was trying to do and he began his story.

**My full name is Andrew James Moriarty and I was born on October 21, 1976  in Dublin Ireland. My mother was a whore.**

James stopped for a moment and took a breath and closed his eyes,He opened his brown eyes now shining and had a far away look as he stared now at the wall a moment.He continued..

**My earliest memories of her where she was passed out with a syringe in her arm whilst some guy was pounding her. I was three I think. I only remember so much because of the scar he gave me."**

James at up a moment and turned his back and Molly saw a long thin scar across the right shoulder blade that was jagged and went till the middle of his back. Molly gasped a moment but then to James surprise,she leaned forward and kissed along it and he turned caressing her face with his fingertips and kissing her lips gently.

James wrapped his arms around her and lay down with her cuddling her again.Molly looked at him and lay her head back on his chest. She was silent as she did so. James kissed the top of her head and then continued.

**"I went to live with my grandparents after that. They were quite wealthy and even my grandfather was titled. I went from having nothing to having tutors and nannies and riding lessons and all the things the aristocracy do."**

James reached a moment into the pocket of his coat and looked at Molly as he drew out a pack of motleys. 

**"May I please love? I know you don't smoke."**

He asked this as Molly nodded as she for that moment had lost her voice and knew if she had spoken she would have most likely burst into tears.

James light up one of the fags as he walked to the window and opened it. he stood his profile shimmering in the moonlight over his naked form. Molly watched him and appreciated the view.

**"I went to Eaton college and **killed a boy his name was Carl and I know you know of the Carl Powers case, however do you know the reason why? The real reason? He raped and bullied me.I poisoned him but not on purpose. He took the poisoned sandwich that I was going to... I tried to kill myself at that time but Carl ate it and always was trying to take things from me like that.** "**

James took a drag off his fag as a tear rolled down his pale cheek and he wiped it with the back of his hand. 

Molly stood up and she wrapped her arms around him,her front to his back as he for a moment tensed up but then relaxed his posture. She placed her forehead on his back and tried to in the gesture show him her love and compassion as she listened to him silently.

******" I left Eaton soon after that and never went back. I was fifteen and a genius,I took my entrance exams at Oxford and began my career in Mathematics. There is where i first met Sherlock.**

James butted out the cigarette and turned into Molly's arms and he caressed her hair as he looked down into her eyes.

**********"Sherlock was mad brilliant,still is. We had several classes together and well it was Uni.. He was a little bit different than he is now. Sure he took drugs and drank and smoked but he was just so..Stimulating.**

**It was like a light went on and there was this gorgeous and magnificent being that was now in my world. I think I even fell a bit in love with him at that time. I know I became obsessed at least."  
**

James grew silent a moment and took Molly's hands in his as they moved back to sit on the bed. As they did he just for a moment drew his lips together in a small frown.

 ** ** ********" **One night,we were walking home from a class when it happened. It was raining and at the time we had become friends,he was my first real friend actually.Anyways it was raining and his dorm was closer so we got there and of course our clothes were wet so we stripped down and.. well one thing ended up leading to another.**

**We had sex and afterwards he deleted it from his mind palace. I'm sure of that now.He left Uni soon afterwards. He was the first person I gave myself willingly to and he dumped me.Not that we were really dating but he dumped me as a friend. I went on to get my degree in Mathematics.  
**

**I went to work for as an accountant working for a business that I thought was legit but ended up my boss was money laundering. Anyways that was my way in to crime and I just ended up working for myself taking over the business. My job as a consulting criminal went from there."**

James was quiet after that and he shook his head a moment as he looked now sad.

**********"My only regret is that I hurt you and confused you Molly.I do love you and I really was a bad man.I hated myself even and Sherlock for so long. I wanted to change. You make me want to change and so I made a deal with the Ice man,Mycroft Holmes and faked my death.**

**I was put into witness protection of a sort and sent to America. American's really had no clue of who James Moriarty was so I could walk down the street,I had some freedom.For once in my life I was able to just be Jim,I went and got my teaching degree and was looking for a professors job when Mycroft contacted me. After this if you are in agreement I would like to try and maybe go to Kings college to teach.I don't want to be a criminal anymore nor do I want to work for the MI5.**

**If you want we could go anywhere but I know you have your job here and though once we are married,if you wanted to quit I am fine with that but I would never ask you to give up your career. Also I would love to say my wife is a Doctor.Doctor Molly Hooper and her husband Professor Moriarty has a nice ring to it."**

**"Doctor Moriarty.."**

Molly replied as she leaned in and kissed him gently and hugged him.James stopped talking then and just was calmer.Molly took in all he told her and she replied.

******"When we get married, I would take your sir name and wear it proudly. I know that I don't want to give up my career.Though I do want to be a Mother.I love you and thank you for sharing your life with me. I know that I have a lot of questions especially about you and Sherlock but I think those can keep for right now if you need to relax."**

  ** ** ******"I love you Molly, I'm fine really just was a little nervous you could have told me to get out and I would without a fight because despite the fact I can be a selfish bastard who is or has been a right arsehole and vindictive in the past. I promise you it's okay ask away.I won't get upset and if I do feel a little bit upset,we can talk about it. I want a real relationship with you this time,one based on honesty."**

James then kissed her forehead tenderly and got up going to put on his shorts and grabbing a change of clothes out of his bag. Molly watched him quietly as he did so and she then asked.

**********"Your leaving?"**

James stopped and he chuckled. He came back over and kissed her gently then told her softly.

**************"Yes, get dressed as we're going out. I need to go to my house and I'd like you to come and see it. Also I don't want us to be apart for a minute right now anyways.I've been away from you too long baby and also no offense but my bed is so much more comfortable.**

**So please pack a few things and spend the night with me? I can cook for us and we can eat on the terrace and look at the sea as the sunsets. Please come with me?"**

As James said this, he put on his trousers and then his T shirt. Molly for a moment blushed and stood up wrapping the bed sheet around herself. Before she had felt no shame or even given a thought to her nakedness but now that Jim had clothes on she felt a bit self conscience.

**************"Hmm it should be illegal to hide such a beautiful body under so many jumpers. But then again I'm glad no one else gets to see you like this.."**

He told her as he sat down to put on his trainers. Molly blushed but smiled at the compliment and went to get one of her favorite Jumpers with the cherries on it.James took the jumper out of her hands a moment and he looked at her.

******************"You were wearing this jumper when we met for coffee the first time. It's your favorite isn't it?"**

James asked as he for a moment let his fingertips graze over the cherries and he handed it back to her.

Molly lightly blushed as she sat it on her lap and looked at him. She was clad in a pair of Khaki pants and her black bra.

**************"You don't like it? I know that Sherlock says I dress like a child as does Meena my best friend but I love it.It was a present from my Father,the Christmas before he died. I can choose something else though.."**

**********************"I don't dislike it no, however if you want to wear it it's fine.I was just remembering.Not that your in anyways forgettable,because darling you are not.I just have this insane idea of covering you in silks and diamonds. I know that's not practical with your work but either way you're beautiful to me. Please wear it.**

**I would love to take you shopping though.Buy you a few things.Your not a child and yes, it is a bit big on you.however I hope in time to see you fill it out a bit.."**

 James said this then for emphasis he gently laid his hand on her abdomen.As he did so he smiled quietly.

**********************"I hope that soon our baby will grow big inside you.How soon can we know? I know that a part of me is scared to be a Father but I know that's probably normal isn't it? I know I'll try my hardest to be the best Father and husband I can be. I want our children to be proud of their Father and I always told myself if I decided to procreate, I would be there. If you are pregnant,I ask we get married right away as I don't want my child to be a bastard being one I know how it feels.."**

Molly was touched by his words and she knew that she loved this man.If he really wanted to change then she would give him the chance to. She covered his hand on her abdomen and listened to his words and she glanced into his eyes seeing the honesty in them.She could hear the sadness as he was talking about growing up a bastard and she felt like crying because she could hear how it effected him.

********"A few days.Even then I might not get pregnant right away.I don't want a fancy wedding or anything just us in front of the register is fine."** ** ** **

Molly replied and as the words came out of her mouth she knew it's what she wanted. Molly put on her jumper and smoothed it out.She looked up at him then and took a calming breath and smiled.James wondered why she was smiling when to his surprise she took his left hand in hers and asked.

**"Andrew James Moriarty,will you marry me? I know I wanted some time to think about it and I have. I know that my answer would always be yes."**

James was surprised and he for a moment let it show but then he grinned and pretended to think about it.

********************************"Well.. it is a big step and I'll have to think on it.I mean it would mean.. Yes, yes Molly Hooper I will marry you.As soon as you like. I'm not caring about the particulars but are you sure you don't want a church wedding? I assure you that baby,we can afford it but I agree that it's a big fuss for when a marriage is about sharing a life together. so yes, as soon as possible. I love you Molly Louise Hooper."** ** ** **

 James ran his hand under her jumper and was about to lift it up as they kissed when there was a clearing of a throat and they pulled apart and looked towards the doorway. Mycroft Holmes, stood his brolly in hand and raised an eyebrow at them.

**"Sentiment,really James I thought you knew better."**

Molly stood up and slapped Mycroft and was about to slap him again when James grabbed her wrist holding it and he placed his other arm around her waist.

**"I suppose I deserved that.Yes,I can see why you are infatuated with Miss Hooper as is my brother."**

  ** ** ** ****"That would be Doctor Hooper and your just jealous and boring..What do you want Mr Holmes?"  
******

****** "My apologies Doctor Hooper."  
** ** **

************** "Why have you decided to break and enter my flat Mycroft Holmes? Also you are wrong,Sherlock is not infatuated with me."  
** ** ** ** ** ** **

Molly admitted this,however as she said the words aloud it didn't bother her.However the look on her face went from anger to disbelief as James replied.

**************************************************************************"No,he isn't he's in love with you and I can accept you love him too as much as you love me also.Why are you here Mycroft.It's not about our arrangement is it?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** "I have come to inform you that my brother is for the moment detained.Your text to him was rather bad form as he was on his way here to no doubt declare his affection for Miss..Doctor Hooper.He s waiting however and I have come to fetch you and your fiancee to take you to where he is.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************Do not break my brother again.The car is waiting and things have been packed on your behalf James,Please pack some things for a few days Doctor Hooper."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************** "That's kidnapping Mycroft Holmes! What if I don't want to go?"  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"I arranged for a meeting with Sherlock,however I did not plan that you would bring Molly into this.I want your assurance and promise if anything goes wrong,Molly is protected. Also I don't want to lie to her.So I want permission to explain what it is I am doing."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************************************************************************************************** "You trust Doctor Hooper as does my brother.Very well I will divulge the information whilst also in my brother's presence as I assume that he will be needed to assist you James.I ask that you do not disclose or you will be put on trial for treason against the crown of Great Brittan.Do I have your word Doctor Hooper?" ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Yes,I will do whatever to help if I can as well."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

Molly nodded as she went to the wardrobe and began to pack a few things.She then went to feed Toby and called her neighbor letting her know she had a family emergency and was ready.

 ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Very well.Shall we be off then?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They entered the black car that was waiting and began their journey to Holmes Manor.Molly was nervous whilst James sat back with his arm around her shoulders and Mycroft was sitting next to Anthea his assistant who was making phone calls. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	8. Arriving at Holmes Manor

In Mycroft's Car

The car was making it's way down the busy London streets as Mycroft looked a bit bored. To his left sat Anthea who was using her PDA with a stylist and not seeming to make any mind of the other occupants in the Rolls Royce. Molly had her head lain on Jim's chest as he had his arm wrapped around her.

  **"I'm fine with you taking me to where Sherlock is,however I need to retrieve something from my house before we go."**

James told Mycroft who just turned and looked at Anthea who looked up at Mycroft and raised an eyebrow. Anthea threw a bag towards James and she smirked as he looked into it and chuckled.

**"I believe what you will require is in that bag Mr Moriarty.**

  **" Tis,you are indeed very through.Thank you.These may come in handy.**

**"Look in the zippered pocket..."**

Anthea replied and winked as she grinned a moment and went back to her PDA and she bit her lip. James chuckled as he looked in the zippered pocket and Molly's eyes got huge but she said nothing as a slight blush filled her cheeks.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Anthea and shook his head.However he didn't comment to her playing Candy crush saga as she had not yet to beat Gregory's high score. He had no idea why the game would appeal to anyone really it was too simple for his tastes at least. But if it made other people happy like his Gregory then he couldn't complain.

The phone rang then and he looked at the screen and he smiled a second before he placed the phone to his ear answering it.

  **"Good afternoon Gregory."**

**"Afternoon Mycroft. Last night was fantastic,I was wondering if I could see you again?"**

**"I would like it very much.I will have the car sent as you can come here if you like. I'm at home.**

**"Your home? Hmm sure! Okay! About what time?"**

**"Around an hour or so. You might want to pack a over night bag as well. "**

**"Okay.. see you then!"**

**"Yes goodbye for now Gregory."**

The phone call ends and Mycroft smiles quietly to himself. He then straightens his shoulders and goes back to looking bored. Anthea grins as does Molly and James just chuckles.

 ******"It seems that I am going to have another guest this evening. Anthea my dear,could you inform Jeeves and stop playing that infernal game a minute?"**

  **"Indeed.I also have taken the liberty of freeing you of your schedule for the next two days as well as DI Lestrade's sir."  
**

**"Why would you do so my dear?"**

**"May I speak freely sir?"**

******"You may."**

**" You work too hard even the British Government needs a day off once or twice a century.Also it's your birthday tomorrow. "**

**"Thank you Anthea,but why two days?"**

**"Your brilliant.You figure it out sir."**

**"She is referring to the fact that you and the good DI are going to do nasty hot things to each other.Good for you,didn't know you had it in you old man!."**

**************"Please do shut up James!"**

**" It was a compliment.About time you got yourself a goldfish,or in his case a silver fox."**

**"A goldfish? What do you mean by that and I am happy for Mycroft if he and Greg are together.  mean Greg has been mad for Mycroft for years and.."**

Molly grew quiet then as she covered her mouth. She knew what she said had been in confidence between her and Greg and she shouldn't have said a word. She frowned a moment.

**********************" I knew,I just wasn't receptive until recently to his affections. We've talked about it and what he meant by goldfish is pretty much how I describe ordinary people who don't share the same intellect that I, Sherlock and I have to admit James does as well."**

As Mycroft stopped speaking,Molly turned and looked at James with a raised eyebrow and asked him.

**********"Do I classify as a gold fish too then?"**

**********"Not quite,your my Molly your a brilliant woman who is just shy of what Mycroft considers a goldfish. Your my Kitten which is much better to me than a goldfish."**

James explained as he kissed her temple gently a moment and snuggled her in his arms a moment. Anthea smiled and Molly sighed but snuggled against him and smiled quietly. Mycroft rolled his eyes and shook his head but did not say another word. They soon arrived at the manor and As the car drove around the large circular drop off area and parked. Mycroft took a calming breath. James took Molly's hand helping her out of the car and took her bags and his. Anthea got out and walked over to a older man and gave him a hug.

**"You look well Anthea,Master and guests rooms have been prepared and a word Elder Master Holmes please."**

"Quite yes,this is in regard to the younger master Holmes?"  


** "Yes, he is in his room and refuses to come out. It seems he was rather disappointed with his accommodations.I advised him to behave himself and now he sits in his room in a bed sheet and is staring at the wall.Shall I fetch a doctor then?"  
**

**************** "No need,Doctor Hooper and Professor Moriarty shall see to him as well as myself soon enough. I suppose sooner is better than later. It can't be helped. Also another guest will arrive soon.His name is Gregory and he is to be treated with the up most respect and is to be taken to my quarters for his stay.He is my partner."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************" Very good sir,Madam,other sir and Anthea,right this way."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ "Actually sadly I have to be the one who retrieves Gregory as he knows me . But I will be back shortly as I don't want to miss a moment spent with you Papa."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Anthea said this kissing the older man on the cheek and smiling then she left the others who other than Mycroft and Jeeves were looking at in surprise.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **********************************"The sooner we talk to Sherlock.. Look James I don't like that my little brother will be involved in any part of this,but he is a grown man and he is also trained by MI5 and have the highest classification of security there is except for mine and yours now James.I guess we'll show ourselves Jeeves."**

Mycroft took Molly and James to where the bedrooms were and they stopped in front of a doorway. As they did,they could hear absolute silence coming from the man inside.

**************************************************************"Here goes then.."**

Mycroft said squaring his shoulders and opening the bedroom door.

 

 

 


	9. Virgin Territory

Holmes Manor

Outside London,U.K.

Sherlock's Bedroom

 

Mycroft opened the door and as he did he shook his head. There sat his brother,in a chair looking out the window. Sherlock's hands were up in their usual posture when he was searching in his mind palace and Mycroft made to approach carefully and cautiously. He knew from past experience,that Sherlock could be violent when he was disturbed when in his Mind Palace and so he just walked and sat down on a settee that was to the side of the detective.

Sherlock was staring into space, a sheet wrapped around him much to his comfort and less to the fact that he was angry that his clothes had been washed and smelled weird to him. He blinked a moment re entering the world as he left his mind palace and he realized he was being watched. In his peripheral he saw his brother and he curled his lip up and was about to snarl when he also sensed others. One in particular he smelled and he bit his lip a moment as he tried to place that particular smell..

_::It couldn't be.. why would he be here with Mycroft and Molly.. MOLLY!!!::_

Sherlock turned then and glared over at the consulting criminal and let out a growl. He was not surprised when all James did was smile,however the look in Molly's eyes.. Fear. He stood up and wanted to grab her away from James Moriarty and kiss her claiming her, showing the master criminal he could not have his Pathologist. What stopped him was a small glimmer on her left hand and he deduced the rest. He was too late, yet if he killed the Napoleon of crime..

For a moment his mind went into scenarios on how to do it and how to convince Molly to help him. It would be incredibly easy.He would never do it however he knew but it was fun and not boring to imagine the scenario's a moment or two. Punishing James having him on his knees..But first thing was first as he turned and looked at his brother,who was currently seated in the settee and looking nonchalant about the whole thing.

" **Mycroft explain..** "

**"All in due time brother mine,put on your clothes so we can have a civil conversation."**

**"No need to on my account,however I don't think Molly would mind either. Would you Molly dearest? It's not like you have anything we haven't either of us seen before Sherlock."**

James asked her as Molly was as red as a tomato and her eyes cast downwards and then back up swiftly to look now in the detectives eyes. She saw the gaze he was giving her, he had a hard look about him at first but then it softened his gray eyes relaxed as he looked back at her and found himself relaxing further.

**"Hello Sherlock.Maybe you should get dressed I mean we wouldn't want you to feel awkward. Not that you do but yes.. Please tell me you are at least wearing pants..**

**"I'm wearing pants."**

**"Are you really?"**

**"No I'm not. Psychopath is still your type I see.**

**"Me and Jim are together yeah.Look we're not here to talk about this but something more important. So now grow up put on your pants and trousers and let's talk like adults shall we?"**

Molly was frustrated and as she spoke Sherlock's eyes to her surprise dilated and she heard him hitch in his breath. Molly realized immediately or she thought she knew what was wrong and decided to have a proper look.

Good sweet Molly was now gone and in her wake was the Doctor Molly Hooper and she was in said mode as she walked over and placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder making him sit as she looked into his eyes. Sherlock had no idea why she was doing so however, he enjoyed the view of where her jumper neck revealed a patch of creamy white skin and the top curve of her breasts. Sherlock gulped a moment as she grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes.

**"What have you taken."**

**"Nothing, It was Mycroft..I'm not high."**

Molly released his chin and for a moment to his surprise she kissed his forehead then she walked over to stand in front of Mycroft and slapped him hard across the face.

**"What have you done to him???!?!? You know he's an addict and you.. Myc.. Mycroft fucking Holmes how dare you?!?!?! How can you sit there calm as can be while..You fucking bastard!!!"**

The second slap followed her outburst and a third would have happened if James hadn't grabbed her wrist and drew her into his arms. Molly struggled as she glared daggers at Mycroft who was rubbing his face.

**"Let me go JAMES!!! I want to know what the hell he did to Sherlock!!"**

Molly began to yell as she struggled against James arms in a feeble attempt. She then felt limply after a moment as James knelt down drawing her more into his chest and caressing her hair. James tried to calm her and to his surprise and Molly's Sherlock walked over and he wrapped an arm around Molly as well. Molly sniffed a moment then turned and lay her head on Sherlock's chest and closed her eyes. Sherlock froze and looked at James who was watching them both with no expression on his face.However he,James kissed the top of Molly's head and rolled his eyes towards Mycroft.

**"I shall retire and allow you to speak to each other. I leave you to it then. "**

Mycroft said this as he watched the three interacting and he paused at the sight before him. He could see that it was true,his little brother was really concerned for the small woman. Mycroft stood and straightened his tie and decided that he needed to leave as he could feel the tension of the situation. He closed the door behind him and for a moment paused and closed his eyes. He hoped that he wasn't again making the mistake he had in the past. he hoped that he was helping his little brother even. He knew of course of the past between the consultants and he had made sure that Sherlock was protected even if at the time,it had broken his younger brothers heart. However back then Mycroft truly believed that love was a weakness and a lie, a chemical defect. But now a days he was finding that he was wrong and perhaps if he had not done anything back then to sabotage things, perhaps James Moriarty had never would of become a master criminal.

Mycroft could see it in James eyes then and even now how he felt about Sherlock. the surprising thing was he also looked the same at Molly Hooper and knowing both men were in love with the Pathologist, he hoped that she was strong enough to accept the indecent proposal yet strong bond the three would produce. He wished them luck as he knew he had affairs of his own to attend to.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft made his way to his study and he poured himself a finger of brandy and sipped it slowly savoring the flavor He saw the headlights from the car as it arrived and he wondered if he was doing the right thing also in his personal life.  However all doubts were laid to rest as Greg made his way into the study and walked up to Mycroft and snogged him. Mycroft let down all the walls that he usually kept up and the mask of indifference fell as their lips met and the fire inside Mycroft suppressed for years flowed in the kiss he gave back to his Detective Inspector.

**"Gregory.."**

Mycroft whispered as he took Greg's hand and they walked up the stairs and just made it to Mycroft's room and closed the door when Mycroft was pushed against the door and kissed harder. Greg pulled back and looked now at the man in front of him. Mycroft's hair was all over and untidy,his tie crooked and Mycroft's lips swollen from the kiss.

**"Gorgeous.. Are you sure Myc though?"**

Greg asked as they had only been seeing each other a short time and they had never done that together before. Mycroft was breathing hard and swallowed as he looked at his boyfriend and he leaned forward and kissed Greg in response and confirmation. Greg groaned as he led Mycroft to the bed and they tumbled down upon it.Greg Lay on top of Mycroft and he was bucking his hips against Mycroft's shallowly.

 ******"Gregory.. please!!"**

**" Fuck Myc! You're so fucking gorgeous!! Relax we'll take it slow.."**

**" Fuck me Gregory now!!"**

Mycroft didn't care if it hurt or that he was giving his virginity to this man. He just knew he needed this and that he wanted to give Gregory himself. he rolled his hips up and grind his hips into the silver haired man's enticing a groan.Greg tried to not let all reason go out the window as he paused holding his weight down on top of Mycroft stopping their groins from rubbing but still touching.

**"Easy love, Condoms?"**

**" I'm clean I've no diseases and I know you're clean too. Please Gregory I need to feel you.Please!!!"**

Mycroft was out of his mind in desire and need and he tried to be calm and suppress it.However all the well controlled desires he held back flooded him and now all he wanted was this man to take him,he knew mentally he should be embarrassed that he was acting like such a whore and a wanton slut. however in his current mind frame,Mycroft did not care. Mycroft feel Greg's heavy erection against his hip as they were both still fully clothed. Greg took in a calming breath as he looked at the man below him.

**" Easy I'll take care of you baby. Relax we have all night. Myc.. God Myc that feels amazing!"**

Greg said as he was talking when Mycroft unzipped Greg's trousers and was stroking Greg's cock in his hand. Mycroft's lips met his as he felt Greg buck up into Mycroft's fist now.

Greg pulled back and he moved off the bed and away a moment from Mycroft. Mycroft gave out a small whimper then a moan of approval as Gregory took of his shirt. Mycroft undid his tie and  began to follow suit  with his shirt then his trousers when Greg stopped his hands and he smiled quietly. He made Mycroft stand and Mycroft was confused until he felt air hit his groin and Greg took the elder Holmes cock in his mouth.

Mycroft felt weak in the knees as he looked down a moment at the top of Greg's head and almost orgasm from the sight. Greg on his knees, Mycroft's cock going in and out of that hot and wet mouth. Mycroft felt his release begin and start to trigger.

**" Gregory please.. Please stop I'm going to.. cum!!"**

Mycroft cried out and in that second began to orgasm and spasm upon spasm of hot white pleasure built up and was released. Greg breathed through his nose and to Mycroft's surprise and delight,he took more of Mycroft's now softening cock in his mouth swallowing the head in the back of his throat. Mycroft let out a strangled cry as he in response grabbed Greg's head with both his hands.

A few moments later, Mycroft felt light headed as he began to sway, Greg caught him and lay Mycroft carefully on the bed and kissed Mycroft's lips gently. Mycroft was in bliss and still feeling the effects when Greg undid Mycroft's trousers and pants leaving Mycroft lay on the bed before him naked. Mycroft began to blush and moved his hand up to cover himself when Greg grabbed his wrist and held it up above his head. Greg took hold of Mycroft's other wrist as well and kissed him gently.

**" Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"**

Greg asked as he saw Mycroft had tears in his eyes. Mycroft shook his head and actually chuckled a moment.

******"No, that was amazing.. I've never.. that is why is this so bloody hard to say.. I can stare down a foreign dignitary,declare war with other countries,talk my way into peace treaties but I can't tell you I'm.."**

**"You're what? Are you breaking up with me? I mean God dammit Mycroft! I thought our relationship was going well and that I have been making you happy.I know I don't deserve someone so posh and perfect but.."**

Greg began as he sat up and he looked at the man who he knew he was falling in love with and he went to grab his shirt from the floor. Mycroft shook his head as he sat up and he placed a hand on his chest over Greg's heart and he used the other hand to caress the silver haired man's cheek.

 ** ******" **I'm a virgin Gregory.. I want.. I've never.. Don't leave me it'd destroy me. I want this,I want you only you.. I lo.."**

Mycroft began feeling vulnerable and he stopped speaking as Greg kissed him and Mycroft was again back on his bed looking up at Greg and he whimpered as the other man was kissing along the auburn man's throat and he gave him a gentle love nip on his collarbone. Gregory had to pause as he realized the words he had cut off from his boyfriend's speech and he took in a long calming breath. did he feel the same? was this love? He knew Mycroft wouldn't admit such a thing if it wasn't true and when he looked into Mycroft's lust blown dilated eyes, he could see not just the evident lust but something else more.

**"I love you Mycroft Holmes, and if your ready I will be honestly honored to accept this gift your giving me. I just hope I am worthy of your affection and that I don't bore you too much.I promise to be gentle and if you need me to stop or don't like something tell me."**

Greg told him gently caressing the other man's face and he smiled as Mycroft nodded and seemed to let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Mycroft swallowed a moment and nodded.

******"Gregory I.. I love you too.Please don't leave me.."**

Mycroft whispered as he looked now more at Greg and he used his hands to push down Greg's trousers and pants in one go. Greg stood and trousers and pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them and his shoes and he came back leaning over Mycroft and kissed him sweetly.Mycroft tried to relax as he felt tense and Greg just gently caressed Mycroft's body rubbing tired muscles and giving him gentle kisses and holding him. Mycroft relaxed into Greg's arms and lay his head a moment on Greg's chest.

**"Relax Myc,relax baby, all in good time. No rush. Are you sure you want me? I mean you can have anyone.I mean anyone you wanted."**

**********"I want you. I want no other. Gregory please.. I'm yours Gregory,whatever you desire or want.. it's yours."**

**"Good, I'm glad we agree. Because I am not giving you up ever without a fight! I'm yours as well Mycroft Holmes! As for all I want that's simple. You.. only you nothing more,nothing less,I just need you Mycroft.I don't care about money or fame or any of that other bullocks! I just want you."**

Greg meant it as he declared this. Mycroft was very wealthy however, that meant nothing to the DI as true he was blue collar and worked an hourly rate. Mycroft was wealthy independently and face it was the British government. If anything Greg should feel entirely inferior and be the one with concerns and doubts. but here he was calming down a powerful man,one of the world's most in fact. The fact that here he was a simple Police Detective inspector and The British Government wanted him, but not just wanted but needed him to take him. A power dynamic shift if there was ever one..

In the end it was just two men who loved each other as there was no doubt they did love each other. For both of them this moment was years in the making and Greg knew what he wanted and he was now sure it was what Mycroft wanted too.

******"Once we do this,we can't go back Mycroft. I'm yours,your mine. No more back to being lonely. No more pretending we aren't crazy about each other or hiding our feelings. No more nights of me wanking imagining this fantastic body beneath me, above me. Inside me,fucking me.."**

Greg was getting harder with every word he was saying and he saw that his words were also affecting Mycroft too. The man beneath him was already starting to harden again and Greg smiled to himself. Mycroft just listened and he found his arms wrapping around the silver haired man's waist and he let out a calming breath.

******"Make me yours,show me,love me,take me ,Fuck me Greg whatever you like.. Just never leave me ever."** ** **

Mycroft told him and he mentally wanted to slap himself as he sounded needy and whinny to his own ears. He knew he did not beg,it had been part of his training to never give in and beg.but here he was vulnerable and raw naked and in love begging for the man who now owned his heart and had for sometime to take him. Greg just kissed his forehead and Mycroft wondered why Greg wasn't ravishing him.. It confused him as he knew that he was giving into his bodies desire and his hearts. Why weren't they going at it like animals? Mycroft had always assumed that's what people did, given into lust they shagged like crazed hormonal animals.

James words earlier came to mind. Gregory was far from a goldfish and he truly was so much more. The former consulting criminal had seen it clearly. Had they been so obvious? Did Sherlock know? Of course Sherlock knew but he didn't comment. Why not??

All these thoughts were running through Mycroft's brain at once when Greg kissed his nose and all of a sudden the thoughts left completely and there was nothing left but Greg. Greg kissed Mycroft gently then and Greg saw all confusion leaving his boyfriend,partner,whatever they were.

******"Welcome back, you were far away there a moment Myc.. I'd never leave you.. I want to be sure you know what you're asking because I don't plan on it and. that almost sounded like.. Mycroft you know I have kids and an ex wife and.. I'm not sure if I am ready to get married again but wow I.. if you are asking I would say yes as I do love you but..but can't we maybe take it a little slower.. unless I am wrong and I just fucked up everything assuming and being an idiot. I think we should maybe live together awhile first is all.."**

Greg said this as he blushed a moment and Mycroft listened to him. Greg closed his eyes a moment then he found himself  laughing and his face relaxed. Here he was stammering like a school girl with her crush.Greg looked at Mycroft and let out a shaky breath. Mycroft looked seriously at  Greg, Greg gulped and swallowed.

**" Move in with me and be my partner Gregory. I know you have five children and a unfaithful cow of an ex wife. I know that I really don't have a lot of experience around children except Sherlock and you see how he turned out. However I am willing to try and learn for your sake and my own. I want this, us to work out and maybe someday yes we can be married. I would be blissfully happy the rest of my life if you were my husband. So move in with me please?"**

 ** ********"Yes.. God Mycroft are you sure?? I mean we don't have to live together and I know you're away a bit and so am I. Are you sure that you want this much of a commitment?"**

**" Yes, Gregory Lestrade I am very sure. Now as a member of this household there are a few things you should know about.However those can keep a bit as I think there is a more pressing matter that needs attending to at the moment."**

Mycroft said this as he moved his hand down and he ran his palm along Greg's erection. Greg groaned and moaned and he agreed. Soon the room was filled with cries and moans of passion. Gregory drove homeward deep inside Mycroft after preparing his new lover.Mycroft moaned and both were soon writhing in pleasure and soon laying spent in the afterglow of their coupling. Both were breathing hard but were sated and Mycroft especially was feeling good. He kissed Gregory and allowed his eyes to close as his head lay on the other man's shoulder. Greg smiled and looked down at his lover and he soon too fell asleep.

* * *

 

After Mycroft left and the door was closed behind him, James looked back at Sherlock. in that moment,both their eyes held and began to deduce and search each other. Both were rapidly thinking. Molly in between them was the only anchor for the moment keeping them both grounded and in the here and now. Sherlock blinked a moment as he thought nothing of lifting up Molly and carrying her to sit on the bed and he for a moment, looked at her and was concerned.

**" Molly.."**

Sherlock just for the moment made her look at him and later when he would think on it, he knew not who made the first move, however their lips met and he kissed her.All around them was forgotten as this happened and Sherlock groaned as he kissed her deeper. Molly broke the kiss and looked down at her lap after a moment.

James lifted her chin as he had sat down next to her and she looked up at him with tear streamed eyes.

**"What's wrong baby?"**

**" Jim,I'm confused.. I.."**

**" You love him, I love him, he loves you and I love you.What's so complicated? I mean there's nothing wrong with that.You want him and he wants you if the rather prominent erection he has right now is any indication. He's beautiful and your beautiful together."**

As James said this sherlock cleared his throat and looked at him quietly a moment. Sherlock tilted his head and gave this idea a thought.

**"You want to form a triad relationship, a polygamous one?"**

Sherlock closed his eyes a moment and he breathed through his nose. He opened his eyes and looked at James. Molly also looked at James, her lover and fiancee and she looked then between the both of them. It was true,James words.She loved them both and if James was right.. She wasn't so sure that Sherlock loved her but she knew that James looked at Sherlock now the way she knew he looked at her too. What they, James was proposing though.. It was different and unique and would never be boring.. However she needed to know the particulars..

**"Okay.. that is what would this entail exactly and I mean obviously we would have sex but other things what would be expected? I want to understand your ideas and give you my own input too."**

Molly said this as she demonstrated her acceptance by kissing first Jim,then Sherlock and taking both of their left hands in hers and placing them over her heart. Sherlock and Jim both could feel her heart pounding and both could see the love this small slip of a woman had for both of them.

**" What do you say Sherly? I mean I'm sure you've deleted it but we were good together once.We could be again.We both love her and she completes us. It's true we will never be bored. I know I've done a lot of bad things but I've come back to rectify this.I Love you Sherlock Holmes and always have since that day we met in chemistry class. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of hating and I'm just plain tired. I hated you because you left me and used my body. Yet, I still love you and I love Molly and I think we could be perfect together all three of us."**

James finished and he looked deeply into Sherlock's eyes he wondered what the genius was thinking. Sherlock was silent letting it all absorb in,the words and the feelings and he looked at James sharply a moment.

**"You're right it wouldn't be boring.. But your a wanted criminal and.. I don't care about that really but others do.I never deleted that night Jim,sweet beautiful Jim ..I wasn't allowed to come back. Mycroft he..I know that he thought that it was best and our relationship his and mine has been strained because of it. I.. cared about you then Jim,I even thought myself in love with you..I don't hate you Jim.. I can't hate you no matter how hard I try to.."**

Sherlock admitted this and he just closed his eyes and looked down now. His normal confidence was gone and he was slightly vulnerable. Feelings was always hard for him to talk about. James nodded as he lifted Sherlock's chin and waited until the detective opened his eyes to look at him.

Sherlock opened his eyes in time to hear James declare.

 ******"Then don't,be with us, Molly and me.Love us as we love you.Forgive Mycroft I can see he was half right I wasn't ready then but now I am. I'm on the side of the angels now too.But mostly I'm yours I was then and now.I'm yours and Molly is ours."**

With this, James kissed Sherlock gently first, then harder as he groaned and Sherlock kissed him back. James broke the kiss and smiled as Sherlock too smiled. Then they both turned to Molly and smiled. Molly looked at them both.Her eyes were dilated and her breathing was a little bit harder as she felt the moisture pull down into her core. She bit her lip to keep a whimper and moan from escaping her lips.

  ******"What do you say we help Molly with her problem hmm Sherlock?"**

James said as he smiled and he drew his hand into the sheet and around the taller dark haired man's erection and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sherlock groaned as he looked at Jim and nodded. Molly gulped as she looked between the both of them.

 


	10. Feelings revealed and compromises made.

Holmes Manor

Outside London,U.K.

Sherlock's Bedroom

 

The sight before Molly Hooper was orgasmic and all the two men she loved had done,was kiss. She was glad she was sitting down as it seemed to her that her legs were not able to function. Molly bit her lip a moment as they both turned to her and smiled.

Sherlock and James turned back catching each others eyes and for a moment nothing was said between them as they seemed to be communicating without speech. Finally James stood and knelt down on the floor before the detective's feet.He bowed his head in submission and placed his arms above his head waiting. Molly watched on as Sherlock stood and let the sheet drop completely. James still was looking down as Sherlock was for the moment stroking his length.

**"Suck my cock Jimmy."**

Sherlock told James as his erection was now bobbing in James face. James obeyed silently opening his mouth and taking the long thick cock into his mouth. Sherlock's hands went to James hair then as James began to suck most of it down and swallow around the tip and glands all the way down to the base and stilled swallowing the full length. James moved and as he did Sherlock's hold on his head tightened and he began to thrust his hips back and forth. James breathed through his nose and relaxed his jaw as Sherlock did this.

**"** **Fuck I forgot how good you were at this!!!** **That's it take it all. Show me how much you love my cock! "**

Molly watched from the bed.She felt really warm as she watched her lover,sucking Sherlock's cock and seemingly to have no gag reflex whatsoever. The wheels turned in her head as she began to imagine what the two men had in mind as it was not lost on her that they were able to communicate non verbally.She wondered what her dynamic to their relationship would be,but couldn't speak as she watched them breathless and panting softly but loud enough to be audible in the otherwise silent room..

Sherlock's head snapped up and he looked at Molly giving her a sexy grin. Seeing the way Molly was affected and he nudged James stopping his hips from thrusting. James eyes looked upwards and towards Molly.His lips curved into a smile as his eyes darted back up into Sherlock's and he nudged his head in Molly's direction. Sherlock's fingertips went gently through Jim's hair and he pulled up the shorter man kissing him hard showing his dominance. Sherlock let the kiss soften and linger. James let out a shudder as he could feel himself harden in his jeans. Sherlock broke off the kiss,patted Jim's erection through his jeans and turned to Molly. To her surprise Sherlock knelt down placing his head on her lap.He kissed one of her fabric covered thighs before looking up at her.

**"How may I please you Mistress??."**

Sherlock  looked back down and he placed his hands behind his head in a total submissive pose. Molly for a moment bit her lip not knowing what to do, however she let out a breath and ran her fingertips through his curls and tugged them gently but firmly. James watched them for a moment and found himself smiling quietly. Molly lovingly caressed the side of Sherlock's face as she was in thought.

**"Stand and let me look at you."**

Molly told him as she bit her inner lip not to smile as he stood up and waited. Sherlock's hands were at his sides now his posture rigid. His cock still hard twitched as she let her eyes gaze over him slowly. Molly let out a sigh as she finally stood up and for a moment took her right hand and ran it along his chest and over his buttocks and along his back. Touching each inch of his body above his waist before her hand moved down to gently caress his bullocks. Her other hand moved over his rib cage and froze. She could feel each rib and though they weren't prominent,he was a bit thinner than he should be and it concerned her.

**"Have you eaten today at all Sherlock?"**

Molly asked her tone of voice changing as she looked him over slowly. The doctor in her now evident and there was worry caressing her features. Sherlock hung his head and shook it and Molly sighed. She was slightly disappointed as she knew he never ate when on a case and it always worried her before. However he was not here on a case.Molly shook her head again this time lifting his chin to look into her eyes.

**"Get dressed we will rectify that right now.Don't make me order you Sherlock."**

Molly told him as she went to the wardrobe and looked for clothes for him to put on. Sherlock looked at her in surprise and then shock when she placed several articles of clothes in front of him and crossed her arms across her chest and glared.

**" I won't play with you or James until you've eaten.Until we've all eaten! Also we have to discuss the boundaries and rules if we are going to have a relationship together. But first as a doctor I recommend you take better care of yourself Sherlock.That also goes for you too James. I want you to be here with me for a very long time to come.I don't want to again have to see either of you on my slab..  
**

**Please do this because I ask not because it becomes some sort of order Sherlock.You have chosen me as your Dom Sherlock and that means I am to take care of you.To keep you happy.Your happiness is my own.Your pleasure is mine to control.Do you understand and agree to this? I love you and I want to take care of you and James both but if I am going to be in this relationship with you both. I need you both of you to be healthy okay?? I promise to keep myself healthy too."**

**"Yes.. Yes Mistress Molly."**

Sherlock breathed out a moment and as he did he for a moment groaned as he didn't like the fact she wanted him to eat,however he knew that it wasn't a punishment but a kindness she was offering. He agreed knowing it really was for the best. He relented knowing that he would do anything for this woman because he loved her.He wanted to please her as he did truly love her.

**" Sherlock,do you understand why I want you to eat? Why I am so concerned for your health? Don't just say yes, tell me why."**

**"Because you love me and want me to be a better person who is healthier?"**

**"You are a great man Sherlock Holmes.But yes because I love you, I want you to be healthier. I don't want to change you. I know what I am getting into with you and I know who you are and accept you Sherlock.I accept Jim as he is too. I love you both.I need you both.While both of you were gone.. I was so lost sure I went on and pretended to live..Inside I was dead and crying and yet I still held your secrets as I knew James wasn't dead too.  
**

**I lost both of you,worried myself sick at times about both of you. I am not going through that again. So you decide right now because if you don't want to be with me and James,you can go. I will still be your Pathologist and friend but I won't be more than that. Hell I really can't speak for James I don't mind if he is still your sub even after we are married, even after I've had his child.. Because I want to share that with you too, a child maybe two and regardless who the biological Father is I'd like you both be my children's Fathers.**

**I won't be your doormat anymore for either of you. Sure James is my Dom,I love when he spanks me. It's my kink well one of them. However outside the bedroom I want to be an equal. James and I already have this understanding.Treat me with respect and don't ever lie to me. Be honest always don't spare my feelings if you have something to say,say it. I would rather you be honest than to sugar coat things. James and I have that understanding as well.**

**There I said my peace and you can think about it,however please let's eat something and you don't have to answer me right now Sherlock but I really do hope you'll accept this. Besides I am a bit hungry myself and I feel like making dinner so you need to show me where the kitchen is. "  
**

Molly said all this then took a breath and she looked back over at James who approached her and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her a moment. She relaxed and looked at Sherlock hoping he would decide in her favor but she still was unsure of his feelings and she just felt the tears pool in her eyes. It was all out now on the table and whatever Sherlock decided went. If she lost him now it was his doing and she would let him go.It would hurt like hell but she didn't want Sherlock unless it was mutual.

Sherlock had looked at her seeing her and listening.He frowned a moment to himself. He could see the tears close to the surface in her eyes and watched how James came and comforted her. Could he really do that for her or anyone. 

Sherlock knew what he wanted she was the love of his life and James.. A part of him still ached for the slightly younger man and there had been a Jim shaped hole in his heart for years.Could he really do as she asked? Sure, he could try but what if he failed her yet again.Could he really trust James Moriarty with his heart as well and as easily as he seemed to trust Molly? Sherlock swallowed a moment and went to the clothes she had gathered. He turned up his nose a moment as he knew it shouldn't matter but it did,they smelled weird to him. He sighed as he began to dress feeling rather uncomfortable.

**"I can't.. I can't these feel and smell weird. Also I may screw up.. I'm.. I.. Molly I want to I'm just.."**

Sherlock began as he for the first time in as many years as he could recall, began to feel the stirrings of a meltdown. He was turned away from them and he began to cry without a sound. The tears fell down his cheeks slowly and he for a moment wiped them away. He closed his eyes and gasped as he felt not just one but two pairs of arms holding him. He stood in his underpants and just cried. He shuddered as he did so and yet he felt safe in both of their arms. He looked up opening his blue grey eyes and he nodded to Molly who was caressing his cheek and was crying as well.

James took the clothes from his hands smelling them and he made a face. As he did he shook his head and then smiled whistling as he went to his duffle bag and came back holding a pile of clothes. Sherlock recognized them and he took them and sighed in relief. They were his,clothes he had left at Molly's when he had stayed with her before leaving to dismantle Jim's criminal web. He had forgotten he had them there.

**"These were at Molls,took the liberty of packing them.They are yours after all so should fit.Figured you may need something to wear.Those other no offense are ghastly! No wonder you don't want to wear them.They smell like a right bastard. "**

James said with a chuckle and Molly gave him a confused look. Sherlock chuckled himself and to James surprise he hugged the younger man and kissed him tenderly.

**"That they do. I still to this day cannot stand the way Mycroft smells. I mean it's not a bad smell but just funny and his laundry detergent makes me itch.It's a shame too as I really like that green shirt.But I like this purple one more.It smells like.."**

He turned and looked at Molly who bit her lip and nodded.

**"Yes I wore it a bit while you were gone. I just.. I missed you and there is still a bit of your cologne on the shirt, I couldn't launder it as it was all I had of you.I love you Sherlock."**

Molly admitted this as she blush slightly then raised up as high on her tip toes as she could and her lips brushed the bottom of his mouth. Sherlock groaned and lifted her quite easily smashing her lips on his and pulled back. He held her in his arms and kissed her nose then her forehead and he whispered against her ear.

**"I love you too Molly Hooper."**

He pulled back looking deeply into her eyes and he kissed her lips tenderly.Molly smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She bit her lip as they broke the kiss and their eyes met.

**" I can't believe I am saying this, but food first.Sex later."**

****" Alright but it's not going to be sex, I'm going to make love to you,to both of you and I accept your terms Molly. I don't have to think about it.I accept.As for you James, I am willing to try as we do have some issues to work on.I know at times we will not see eye to eye on things. I also ask you be both to please be patient with me as this is new for me. I can't promise to eat three meals a day but I can try and eat at least one. I play my violin at night, it helps me think.** **

****I have no idea what it is like to be a proper boy.. partner but I am willing to learn. I ask you don't call me your boyfriend as I hate how tedious and juvenile that term is. We're adults your both my partners and I accept that. I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about you marrying Jim and not me**** ****Molly** ** ****, but I'm okay with it. As for children.."** **

Sherlock stopped to take a breath and relaxed as he placed a hand over Molly's belly and told her.

 ** ********" I think you'll make a damn fine mummy Molly. I welcome any children the three of us are blessed with.I know that when your ready we can both work on giving you a baby or two.Your not taking birth control and your even ovulating right now and if you don't get your menses in four days.."**

 Sherlock smiled as he felt Jim's hand cover his and he nodded. 

**" I agree and I hope we already have but I am sure with both of us it's guaranteed to happen sooner. We also need to talk about why I'm back.What I am doing working for your brother and living arrangements I think as I know I've already asked Molly to move in with me. I want you to also consider it Sherlock. I have a big manor.Not as big as this one but it's nice sized and it's close to both Molly's work and Baker street.Besides I have a King sized bed more than large enough for three people to sleep in.I also have a large play room with some interesting toys for a bit of kinky fuckery. I am also a fantastic cook and you can have your own Laboratory for experiments.. "**

 ** ********"Leave Baker Street and Mrs Hudson? I'd really have to think about that.I would comment on the size of your bed as compensating for your cock size but your well endowed James and have nothing to be ashamed of in that area. As for working for my brother,why can't you just tell him to piss off? I do all the time and it frustrates him so much but I guess I should try to be nicer I mean here you are.Maybe I could retain Baker Street and use it for my office. Also there maybe times when I need to think and need solitude.It's not a bad idea.**

**As for my Lab,that would be nice,but I also like visiting Molly in the morgue and making up excuses to see her. But that is very much swaying my decision in your favor.I would have a place for my experiments and body parts would be better kept in a proper refrigerator."**

Sherlock really would consider moving from Baker street.The truth was, he was rather lonely without John being there. Also he had been prepared to ask Molly to move in with him, however adding Jim to the mix would be a too tight fit. For as cozy as Baker street was, he knew the three of them would be too crowded.

 ******" Do I even want to ask how you know when I'm ovulating or when I get my period? Or even how the hell you know I'm not taking birth control Sherlock?? No, please don't tell me.Let's go have dinner and then come back here and..Why are you both laughing??"**

As Molly had said dinner both James and Sherlock shared a look and started laughing. So Jim told her about Irene Adler and her term for dinner. Molly rolled her eyes and sighed at how juvenile these brilliant men of hers were being.She also felt a little bit self conscience as she looked between both of them and placed her hands on her hips and asked bluntly.

**" So did either of you have DINNER with that woman???"**

 

**"No.My only interest in her was the fact she outsmarted me a bit at first.That's all."**

**"No,to be completely honest,she scares the hell out of me a bit. That and I wouldn't sub for anyone except either you or Sherly Kitten.Besides your more beautiful and real than Irene Adler could ever be."**

 ******"Okay."**

Sherlock kissed her gently and put on his purple shirt, it was tight as he buttoned it and he smiled as he knew it was one of Molly's favorites. He then thought of something and asked innocently as he opened the door for her.

******"Did you ever read that ridiculous book that Mary lent you?"**

**" No,why have you Sherlock? It's not my usual type of literature but she would have hounded me until I took it."**

 **********" No,because it's inaccurate.I know ash and there are much more than fifty shades of grey.There is actually is around five hundred give or take that I have memorized."**

 **********" It's not about colors Sherlock.It's okay for a read if you are bored and really want to read an atrocious example of kink set for the mind of house wife goldfish in their little bowls. I have read it as I had nothing else to do while in seclusion. It's a bit boring but there are ideas that we can expand on. I suppose it's safe for people like Mary Watson."**

James said as he removed said book and opened it to a certain page number and handed it to Sherlock to read. Sherlock scanned the page and turned to the next then he closed it and tossed the book back on the bed and in the duffle bag. ** **  
****

************************"I see what you mean James. I have ideas of course but my riding crop is at the Morgue and I've used it on corpses,so have to buy a new one and.."** **

At Sherlock's words James pulled out a few items and set them down on the bedside table before coming to stand before him and holding a new brown leather riding crop in his hand.It still had it's new leather smell and light and supple. Molly's eyes widened as she  looked between them and she flushed fanning herself with her hand.Sherlock smirked at her reaction as did James.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ******************"Dinner first Molly love."**

Sherlock told her in his deep baritone voice as he for a moment just let the tip of the crop run down over her arm a moment.He smirked as Molly shivered and let out a small moan.James took it from Sherlock in his left hand and lightly flicked his wrist lightly slapping Molly on the arse with it,not enough to hurt but sting slightly.James hand rubbed over the spot as he spoke almost purring as he did so.

" **Then dessert afterwards. Hmm we will make such lovely marks.Our Kitten has the most beautiful arse especially when it's all pink and sensitive."**

James nipped her ear and smirked as he opened the door and gestured for her to exit first. James laid the crop back on the bedside table as Sherlock had looked at the assortment of sex toys and ordinary objects. Molly watched from the doorway leaning against it curiously.

 ****** "Your going to look so lovely with marks across your own arse as well Jimmy especially as you wear this."  
** ** **

 He lightly touched a little metal object and smiled at James before pocketing it. James eyes dilated as he nodded and swallowed.The anal plug was round and thick and James knew he would enjoy whatever Sherlock had planned for it. The imagery his imagination was conjuring made James squirm a moment and he had to readjust his now semi hard cock. Molly didn't see what it was Sherlock had held up but saw the top of something metal as it went into his pocket.

**************************"Perhaps I'll make you wear this as I fuck our Pathologist's brains out whilst you watch and order you not to touch yourself. Turned on full blast so it rubs your prostate in such a naughty way every time you squirm.Make you nice and open for my hard thick cock. Would you like that Jimmy? Though I would prefer several of different sizes to prepare you properly."**

  
** "You know if it was anyone else who called me Jimmy,I'd have their head.But for you,call me what you like."**

Sherlock smirked and raised an eyebrow at James and James smirked back.He let out a sigh as he turned towards the door.Sherlock chuckled as he playfully a moment bit the back of Jim's neck and placed a gentle kiss there.James turned and he found himself pressed against the wall,Sherlock's hand on his throat looking intently into his eyes in a predatory way. Molly watched now concerned but kept silent as she saw the look in both men's eyes. She moaned softly despite biting her lip and she wanted nothing more than to do as Sherlock was suggesting.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ******************" Hmmm damn right because your mine aren't you slut?** ** **MINE to control and to punish,to pleasure and love."****

"Yes my liege,I am yours."  


 

 ********** "We better finish dinner quickly as my appetites are many.Come let's join our woman and finish this stimulating conversation later.."  
** ** ** ** **

Sherlock released Jim and Molly looked at them both sighing.Both men chuckled as James wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulder and Sherlock around Jim's waist.They made their way to the kitchen. Opening the door however there was a shout and a full on blushing Molly, a chuckling James and a nonchalant Sherlock who just strolled in sitting down and looking at his two partners with a raised eyebrow.

They had walked in on Mycroft going down on Greg. Greg had shouted in pleasure then surprise as the three other persons entered the kitchen.

**"William Scott Sherlock Holmes! Go to the dinning room and wait for us there."**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ****************" Fine, but you owe me an explanation. Maximilian Alexander Mycroft Holmes!"  


 ****"Fine, go..."  


Molly Grabbed Sherlock's arm and beckoned him to follow her. James clapped and he too left the kitchen and Sherlock seemed not at all concerned by the sight at all. After all he knew about Greg seeing Mycroft.He wanted to know why James wa here and why did he know it really was a bit of no good.

Mycroft blushed as did Greg but then he asked calmly.

**"Why is your brother,Molly and a very much wanted criminal doing here?"**

" **I forgot about them.That is one of the things we needed to talk about, you see Moriarty works for me now and to make a long story short,he,my brother and Doctor Hooper are in a relationship together Gregory."**

**"What??"**

**"Come I'll explain and we shall have dinner. I need to explain the situation to both Miss.. Doctor Hooper and my brother as well..."**

 ****" So your first name is Maximilian not Mycroft?"  


 ****"Yes,a family name.I prefer Mycroft.It's unusual and unique."  


 ** ******"We'll talk about that later Myc,let's go and see to our guests.."  


Mycroft and Greg dressed quickly as both had their trousers unzipped and shirts off. They exited the kitchen to see Molly sitting in the middle of James and Sherlock who were rubbing circles on her back as in trying to soothe the Pathologist.

Molly looked up at Greg and smiled and walked over hugging her friend. She then turned and looked at Mycroft.

 ******"About time Greg! I am happy for you!! Mr Holmes, I believe you owe us an explanation and also dinner as your poor brother has not eaten a thing."**

Molly said this turned and walked back to sit down and a smiling Sherlock looked at Greg and Mycroft whom were both looking at Molly in surprise.

 ****Yes an explanation would good about now. However first, congratulations Greg your a good man. treat my brother right. Mycroft congratulations on losing your virginity and I can see you both making a good couple. It's about time you both just gave into your attraction.Also my Pathologist is correct I have not eaten and she assures me that I will not have any sexual relations with her until I do.  


****If you don't mind perhaps we can eat now as I really and truly want to be celebrating James return as well as show Molly in all ways how much I love her. Also I will be assisting James in his mission,no you cannot stop me from watching my partners back and yes rest assured Molly we both will be coming home to you. I can promise you that. So Mycroft,please explain rather quickly as Molly is ovulating as well and I would love to make you and Greg an uncles before Valentine's day. Oh and before I forget one thing more. If you hurt my brother Greg, I will make sure your pain is so much you would wish for death."** **

Sherlock then grew quiet. James chuckled. Molly blushed then kissed Sherlock and giggled and Mycroft just raised an eyebrow, Greg stammered but then he sighed. He was used to Sherlock's deductions as well as speeches and lack of manners and etiquette so it did not phase him.

**"Yes,Understood.I have no intention but to love your brother the rest of his life as well as mine. So what exactly is going on??"**

****Mr Mycroft Holmes, if you would explain..Afterwards I will answer any questions you have for me DI Lestrade,Molly,Sherlock if any questions are needed."  


**"Very well. perhaps we shall retire to my study for more privacy as well as  perhaps we will all need a drink after this conversation.What is to be said is classified and it has to be said and understood that it does not leave this house, the information you will be made privy to. **If you follow me this way, we can discuss this and make a plan of action"** **

Mycroft led the way to his private study and waited as the elder Holmes went to a section of the bookcase. pressing a button and stepping back, a secret panel opened and he gestured to them to follow him. Inside the large room were cameras and Molly flushed seeing her flat as well as Baker street and even Mary and John's flat being shown. There must have been around 100 monitors all together.

Mycroft lifted a large looking remote and all the screens went dark then as if it was a movie screen,it showed a man sitting at a desk. One Charles Augustus Magnussen who was grinning as he was looking at a file and then up at a very nervous looking Mary Watson.


	11. Charles Augustus Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> Mycroft led the way to his private study and waited as the elder Holmes went to a section of the bookcase. pressing a button and stepping back, a secret panel opened and he gestured to them to follow him. Inside the large room were cameras and Molly flushed seeing her flat as well as Baker street and even Mary and John's flat being shown. There must have been around 100 monitors all together.
> 
> Mycroft lifted a large looking remote and all the screens went dark then as if it was a movie screen,it showed a man sitting at a desk. One Charles Augustus Magnussen who was grinning as he was looking at a file and then up at a very nervous looking Mary Watson.

Holmes Manor

Surrey,U.K. Outside London

Mycroft's Private study.

 

Everyone was silent as the image came up on the screen. Mycroft was silent as he sat on a settee,Greg next to him. Molly for a moment looked at Sherlock and Jim who were both staring at the images as the video's sound came filling the room around them. Molly was confused as she wondered who the man was, also she saw the way her friend looked at him in terror.

Sherlock was in deduction mode. he raised his hands in a triangle shape,placing his fingertips together. he was recording the information in front of him to analyze later. Jim was also silent,his hands clasped together and placed on his knees. 

* * *

Charles Augustus Magnussen's office

A unknown location,London U.K.

 

Charles Augustus Magnussen sat at his desk, he was looking down at Mary Watson silently deducing the woman in front of him. His smile was  sinister as he noticed how nervous she was. Charles could smell her fear and it was intoxicating to him. He opened a file sitting in front of him and ran his eyes over it then he snapped his head up and paused taking a breath before speaking.

  **" Hello my dear, it is good you could come. Tell me how does it feel to know that with just one word,all you have can come crashing down on you? "**

He asked this as he sat back now in his chair and he rubbed his palms together.He looked over the lens of his glasses at her.

Mary was silent as she glanced at this man, her eyes looking at him in a beseeching way. She could feel a drop of moisture run down her neck from her hairline. She did not speak at first. 

Charles smiled and even chuckled as he took her in. 

  **" No comment my dear Mrs Watson? Come now we both know you are not the meek creature you are trying to show don't we?" Come on Mary,You know my dear when we play at deception it is inevitable someone gets burned.. "**

He smirked then and ran his hand over the file folder and slid it over to sit in front of Mary on the large desk. Mary was silent as she looked at the man then she lifted the file folder. She blanched and went pale as her hands shook. Her eyes snapping up as her breath for a moment hitched. 

**" How? What do you want?"**

Mary was stunned at the information in front of her. She wondered how this man knew about her past. Her life before was classified as she had been relocated to the U.K. from America. She took a calming breath and raised an eyebrow at him. She knew denying the information in front of her would be futile. 

 

**" I have my ways my dear. As for what I want.. Don't be dull my dear. I just need just someone to report back to me about the Holmes brother's activities. You see, the brothers Holmes have been a thorn in my side for ages and finally I am ready to pluck them."**

**" I won't do that.I won't betray Sherlock or John that way.I won't betray my adoptive country! "**

**"You are amusing,as if you have a choice in the matter.. Tell me what would your John say if he knew that his lovely innocent good wife was really a high priced paid assassin. Why can you imagine his reaction? Mary Watson a cold blooded killer.. Mary isn't even your real name is it Amanda?**

**Why I believe that if I were you dear,you would be more amicable. After all we wouldn't want your enemies to find you now would we my dear? Just think of your beloved John and your bastard child a moment won't you? Who is to say that one of the many families you have pissed off won't come and decide that an eye for an eye is in due order?**

**You can keep all that from happening by simply just telling me what the Holmes brothers are doing.. I mean it's simple right? I can make this all disappear and let you live a simple life. You can keep your husband and daughter safe.after all you want to be a good mother don't you? You would sacrifice two very bad men in favor of your child being safe.."**

Charles asked this, as he just then smirked wider,his face splitting. He rose and went to sit on the front edge of his desk and looked down at her. Mary closed her eyes as she tried not to show her fear. She knew that she didn't want to betray her husband or his best friend, she also knew she didn't want her daughter to be a target. 

**"i can ruin you, ruin your family and who would give custody to a murderer? Your husband will leave you and you'll have nothing. That is if you live long enough.. All it will take is a anonymous tip to the right ear. I can add even that you worked for Moriarty,he's not alive to dispute that as well as once compromised no one will believe you.**

**Mycroft Holmes has been in power too long and the Holmes family will suffer. so shal we discuss how you will contact me then? "**

 

**"You stay the hell away from my daughter and Husband you Monster!!!"**

Mary said this as she glared hard at him. Charles just chuckled and shook his head as he stood up and walked around behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and replied with frost lacing his tone. 

Mary began to cry and shake then as she did he leaned over and licked the tears off her cheeks and then he bit her cheek. Mary pulled back covering her face a moment with her hands and looking at him in surprise and shock. 

**" Oh I am so going to love tearing your family apart Amanda, i wonder will your daughter's tears taste as sweet with fear and sadness as your own? I will have to test that out.You think this is negotiable. stupid woman! I will destroy all you love, take from you everything!!**

  **" Really simple all you have to do is tell me what they are doing.. Not difficult for someone with your skills and capabilities is it? Come now you sell yourself short if you think it wouldn't be easy for you. "**

Mary looked at him and he chuckled again and walked back to his desk and gave her a smile. 

**" You promise to stay the hell away from my daughter and husband? "**

**"Yes, i give you my word and even once the Holmes brothers are eliminated, I will give you the file I have on you my dear and no one has to be the wiser.. You can have your happy ending.. Give me what i want and your safe. Abigail will grow up with both her Mum and Dad. I do have to thank Sherlock Holmes though, he got rid of that bastard Moriarty,allowing me to slip in to take over. I mean after all he was good for his uses..I may also pay that lovely Pathologist friend of yours a visit. I'm sure she might just be receptive to my attentions.."**

  **"You leave Molly out of this! This does not concern her!"**

**"Now Amanda we both know that's not true. I mean she is a pawn nothing more, nothing less.She is interesting in a normal way perhaps good for a bit of fun. Perhaps i should just release my information on you and go ask her for her assistance. After all maybe give that nice piece of crumpet something to think on. To garner the attentions of Moriarty and Sherlock she must be something."**

Charles then chuckled as he smirked and he clasped his hands together and placed them under his chin and looked at her. 

**" i always get what I want and there is no way that the Holmes brother's can stop me. They have to play by the rules after all and be good little soldiers. They are nothing but pawns in this game of ours..Off you go then Mrs Watson.I will be expecting your call rather soon won't I? **Mycroft Holmes will rue the day he crossed me.I will destroy him, all he holds dear and it'll be the sweetest revenge having you aid me in doing so. The nation will fall at my feet."** "**

  **" You fucking bastard!!"**

  **" Thank you for the compliment. Will keep in touch with you Mrs Watson.Off you scuttle as I'm pretty sure that dear John might question your absence if you stay much longer and we both don't want that so we?"**  

 Charles pressed a button on the bottom of his desk and a man appeared crossing his arms and looked at Charles then Mary. He was silent,his hands brought before him clasped and in attention.

**"My Liege you have need for me?"**

The man spoke with a American accent. Mary turned to look at him and gasped. She stood up and went to walk towards him when the man in question put a hand up and shook his head. Charles watched and chuckled as Mary stepped back and had a haunted look on her face.

**"Touching. A family reunion.However know that he is mine Mrs Watson and Sebastian is loyal and faithful. Aren't you Colonel?"**

**"Yes my Liege,very good. come along now Mrs Watson."**

**"Seb please don't.. I can't believe.. wasn't it bad enough when you were working with James Moriarty??"**

**"Do not make me be violent sister dearest. Also do not speak that name again in my presence. My association to that man ended up blowing up in my face. Now, let's go."**

The forms of Sebastian and Mary left the room and Charles grinned as the door closed. He removed his glasses a moment and rubbed his eyes. He then looked up at the wall and smirked and winked at the camera.

* * *

 

Holmes Manor

Surrey,U.K. Outside London

Mycroft's Private study.

 

The room was silent as Mycroft's lips were pressed together as he looked at the direction of Sherlock and James.

Sherlock for a moment was stoic as he went through all the information in a rapid pace and then his eyes snapped up and he looked levelly at his brother. Sherlock rose and went over to the window and for the moment looked out it. Everyone seemed to look in his direction, at his back as he let out a breath before turning.

**"What do we have on Mary Watson?"**

James stood up then and to everyone's surprise he removed a revolver and he pointed it at the screen where the image of Charles Augustus Magnussen sat with that smirk on his lips. He then walked over and placed the gun down on Mycroft's desk and stepped back looking at Molly who had in that moment made a sniffing sound. She had been silently crying as she had watched. her brown eyes shining with tears as she looked up at everyone in the room. Her tear streaked face red. She cleared her throat and wiped at the tears and stood up taking James hand in hers.For a moment she squeezed it in silent support then she looked at Mycroft and said with as much courage and strength as she possessed.

**"Whatever you need I'll do it."**

******"I will have the information you require in an hour. As it is there will be quite a bit of red tape involved.That is the best I can do in the situation. As for Miss, Doctor Hooper's help it will be appreciated but perhaps unnecessary. As it stands only the people in this room and Anthea are to be privy of this information. I agree having John Watson involved is not necessary at this point.**

**However if a time comes, he shall be informed.As it is his security and that of my God niece will be increased. it is an unfortunate event that something like this comes to past. However he knows we know and is waiting for us to strike, to show our hands. We do not as we need to play this out a bit.**

**Doctor Hooper, how good of an actress are you?"**

**"No,I don't want you involved in this Molly. As it is I know that your already too involved for my liking. However know that my own personal feelings in this are trumped if you are indeed needed.If I was a better man I would have just came and not bring this to you.But I'm selfish man."**

**"Brother mine, Molly is not going to be involved in this.I agree with Jim,so help me I do. I am rather selfish myself. Also I believe we can come up with a plan to make sure that all parties involved are secured and protected. I was planning on bringing John into this, but it seems that right now ignorance is bliss.  
**

Mycroft asked this as he looked at Molly in question and it seemed that the wheels were turning in his head as he was thoughtful. Greg placed his hand on Mycroft's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of encouragement. Mycroft lifted his right hand and for a moment squeezed Greg's back and then linked their fingers together.

**"You have my cooperation and support as well Myc,Sherlock.As much as I don't like it, that also goes the same for you Moriarty. There might not be much I can do but I am willing to help."**

********" I will keep that in mind Gregory.Our relationship has also put us both in a difficult situation.One that was unfortunately foreseen. This is why I always.. I believe it is in everyone's best interest to go retire for the evening."  


Mycroft felt himself wanting to break down as he pretty much knew that if something was to happen to Gregory.. Mycroft knew he would never forgive himself.However he knew like his brother and James, he too was a selfish man.

 

**" Perhaps that is best. Brother mine,I will be expecting the information in the morning. As it is, James and I will come up with a solution and we will brief you.Lestrade,please make sure my brother gets some rest.We bid you goodnight. come,Molly,Jim we have a bit to discuss."**

Sherlock said this as he wrapped an arm around molly's waist and he looked a moment at James. James nodded as he stood back as the door was opened and Molly went first,Sherlock and James behind her and the door was shut.

Mycroft rubbed his temples and let out a heavy sigh.He looked like ha had aged in the few moments of the meeting and he wrapped an arm around Greg's waist pulling the silver man closer to his side. Greg was silent giving his strength to Mycroft as he bent down and kissed the top of his partner's head and just for a moment relaxed and closed his eyes.

********" Come on up you go Myc.I think Sherlock has the right idea. A bit of a rest maybe in order. Who knows the next time we are going to sleep.?"  


Greg told him as he helped Mycroft to stand and they walked hand in hand out of the office. Mycroft dialed his phone and talked to a few people as they walked to their bedroom. As they entered Mycroft was still rather stiff and Greg began to undress the other man slowly and carefully. Mycroft just was in thought and made no defense as he let Greg sit him down,once he was in his boxers.Mycroft let the mask he wore for most people slip and he became vulnerable with Greg.

************"Hold me?"  
** **

********************"Come here..We'll get through this I promise. We will do whatever we have to do to be sure that bastard doesn't harm one hair on anyone we care about."  
** **

Greg told him as he wrapped his arms around Mycroft and kissed the top of his head. Mycroft for the moment just turned his head and looked up at Greg as he listened to his heart beating.The clock chimed in the hall and Greg moved so they both lay on the bed. Greg relaxed as he just caressed mycroft's hair with his fingers. He smiled as he saw his lover's eyes dropping and soon Mycroft was asleep. Greg watched him for a few minutes. Gone was the frustrated and haunted look that he noticed in his boyfriend's eyes and now Mycroft looked almost peaceful. Greg just held Mycroft for awhile and thought of the things he had seen. He wondered if it was really going to be alright as he had promised Mycroft.

 

Greg looked at his watch and sighed as it was now turning midnight. He kissed Mycroft's forehead and whispered to the sleeping man.

************************************"Happy Birthday Myc."  
** **

Greg felt his eyes growing heavy as well and he snuggled up with his Mycroft and soon despite everything fell asleep.

 

 


	12. You can have me.. Both of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which their are sexy times. Molly gets a bit more than she is bargaining for as does James.

Holmes Manor

Kitchen

* * *

 

The trio which was Sherlock,James and Molly entered the kitchen. Molly sat down at the table and for a moment rubbed her chin . All were in their own private thoughts. Jim began to look in cupboards and he pulled out a fry pan and set it on the stove. Sherlock moved to stand behind Molly placing his hands on the chair she was sitting in and he slowly let out a breath. He wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure how to.

  **"I'm not hungry."**

Molly said this as she looked up at James who was now looking in the fridge and he could see the conflict in Sherlock's face as he watched the Consulting Detective raise a hand to smooth over Molly's hair and he shook his head. Sherlock walked around to stand a moment in front of Molly's chair then knelt down and raised her chin to look up at him. 

**"Isn't that my line?"**

Sherlock asked as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. Molly bent her head down and laid her chin a moment on top of Sherlock's head and sighed softly. James just watched them both a moment or two then went to frying up some eggs and he made some Coffee. He bit his lip a moment as he walked over to them and placed down two plates with eggs and toasts in front of them and then his own and remarked.

  **"Eat.your food is getting cold."**

James pulled his own chair over and turned it sitting on it backwards and his forearms rested on the top of the chair. 

   **"I'm not hungry Jim."**

Molly said this as she looked up at him and shook her head. Sherlock had at that moment raised up and took a seat at the table. James held a fork and placed it in front of Molly and gave her a raised eyebrow. 

James knew she was upset. Hell he was upset and it didn't take a genius to know the mood in the room around them was at the moment tense. Sherlock forked a bit of the eggs and he took a bite. He closed his eyes as he chewed slowly. Molly looked at Sherlock who opened his eyes and met hers in question.James frowned but then he lifted the fork in front of her and he also forked up some of the eggs. Molly's eyes gave him quite a stare as James lifted the fork to her closed lips.

 Molly turned her head away and made to get up when James caressed her cheek with his other hand then he gently placed his palm under her chin and tilted her head back to look at him. 

  **"That wasn't a question Molly,your eggs are getting cold.Budge up."**

James lifted her and sat in her chair and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his right arm around her waist holding her there and once again raised the fork.He ran his other hand a moment along her side. Molly opened her mouth to laugh and that was when he placed the fork in her mouth. Molly chewed and gave him a look of displeasure.

**" Damn it James I can feed myself.!"**

**"Eat,your going to need to keep your strength up.Also we had a understanding and I am fulfilling my part am i not?"**

Sherlock remarked as he now had finished his eggs and working on some toast and he swallowed. Molly looked at him then she took the fork from James and began to eat her own eggs. James kissed her ear and looked back over at Sherlock his frown increased.Molly then began to laugh and both men looked at her questioningly. Molly closed her eyes and replied.

**"So now you listen to me??."**

Molly said as she began to eat more of her eggs and some toast. Her coffee was for the moment untouched. Sherlock pressed his lips together and raised an eyebrow at her.He didn't say a word just bit into the toast and swallowed keeping eye contact with her.

  **"There has to be a first time for everything and it was your idea darling."**

**"Fine,aren't you eating as well Jim?"**

  **"I will once you and Sherlock finish.worrying isn't going to help matters Kitten.Also he's right we are all going to need our strength."**

James told her as he waited for her to finish her eggs and he lifted her up and let her sit back down on her chair and retook his own and began to eat. Soon they were all finished as they ate silently. Molly lifted and gathered the dishes and walked over prepared to wash them up. Sherlock and James looked at each other as she went to washing up the plates and forks and cups. 

Sherlock surprised James as he smirked and he for a moment took the silver object he had placed in his pocket earlier out and  and licked his lips at the shorter man. James let out a gasp and licked his own lips. Sherlock's eyes turned towards Molly and he smiled placing the silver object into James palm and gave him a gentle kiss, before rising and coming to stand behind Molly wrapping his arms around her waist. James chuckled and placed it in his pocket.

**"Ready for dessert?"**

Sherlock asked her as she placed the last cup in a dish drainer and pulled the drain plug. Molly turned looking at him and he leaned down gently kissing her lips.James had risen and began kissing the side of her neck and gently bit the juncture between her shoulder and throat. Molly gasped and Sherlock took that opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Molly found herself lifted to sit on the counter and now her knees were pressed against Sherlock's waist.

**"Sherlock..Jim...Please..."**

Molly wrapped her legs more now against Sherlock's hips and moaned as she could feel his desire for her pressed so intimately against her core.Her body in that moment felt like it was burning and she let out a shaky breath. James kissed along her ear and just held his lips there a moment. She ran a hand up along the back of his neck slowly. 

  **"What do you want baby?"**

James asked her now running the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear and then sucking on her earlobe. Sherlock was silent a moment watching and waiting her response. He was rock hard and he knew she could feel it against her. He smiled quietly as she let out a moan when he experimentally thrust his hips shallowly against her rubbing his erection against her own wet core.Molly's eyes became blown wide in dilation. 

  **"Oh fuck me.. Please take me to bed.You can have me."  
**

**"Are you sure? We can wait if your not ready.."**

   **"I want you, both of you please.."**

Sherlock pulled back and away from her then and he held his hand out to her. She took it and hopped off the counter landing wobbly but did not fall over. Sherlock chuckled a moment and to her surprise lifted her up into his arms and proceeded to walk with her out of the kitchen and began to walk normally at a sedate pace with her up the stairs. Molly rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder and looked up a him. He was looking forward and he paused as they reached the bedroom door. He shifted her so her legs wrapped around him as he turned the knob and used his foot to open the bedroom door. 

 

* * *

In Sherlock's childhood Bedroom

James smirked as he watched them go and set about grabbing a few things from the fridge and then took out the silver butt plug and went to the loo before catching up with them. As James entered, Sherlock was sitting on the bed holding Molly and kissing. Sherlock's eyes snapped up as James moved the settee closer and he began to disrobe leaving on just his under pants and bit his lip as he sat down. The plug rubbed against his prostate and James bit back a curse.

****"Pants off James, I want to see."** **

Sherlock ordered him as he moved so he could stand up and for the moment walked over and knelt down as Jim removed his under pants and was gloriously naked. The former criminal's cock twitched as Sherlock looked him over slowly and grinned. Sherlock's hand gently nudged the butt plug Jim was currently sitting on and Jim gasped and bit his lip. Molly bit her lip as she watched her men.

**"You're such a good cock slut. Play with the plug but don't cum.Don't touch your cock either."**

  **"Yes,sir."**

Sherlock nodded and kissed James soundly then he stood up and walked back towards where Molly was sitting. He looked her over slowly and licked his lips gently.He swaggered with cat like reflexes and knelt down on the edge of the bed and smiled quietly.

******"Would you allow me to undress you?"**

Sherlock asked her as he for a moment just ran his palm along her neck and held his eyes staring deeply into hers.Molly turned her face to kiss his palm and smiled a little nervous but nodded trying to show her confidence.

**"Yes.. please I would like that. "**

Sherlock placed his hands on her waist and slowly drew her Jumper up and over her head. Next was her Oxford shirt and he took a moment to look at her.Molly blushed as she raised her arms a moment to cover her breasts and bit her lip. Sherlock looked into he eyes and saw her concern. He shook his head as he told her.

**"Your breasts are small but they are perfect. You are so beautiful Molly."**

Sherlock told her as he ran his hands behind her to find the clasp but furrowed his brow as he felt nothing.Molly slowly placed her hands down unclasping her bra in the front and took Sherlock's hands in hers and kissed his palms then placed them over her fabric covered breasts. Sherlock squeezed gently and he slowly pushed the straps down her arms.

******" I've never done this before with anyone other than Jim so you may have to guide me a bit.I've watched porn on John's laptop but I've deleted most of it,however I didn't erase everything and have researched a thing or two.."** ** **

Sherlock told her as his face heat up and a light tint of blush caressed the apples of his cheeks. Molly took his hands and placed them back on her breasts and showed him how to squeeze them and run his thumbs over her nipples. Sherlock tilted his head a moment and wordlessly asked her permission before he experimentally placed his lips against her right nipple and opened his mouth suckling it. Molly drew him back so she lay under him on the bed as she ran her fingers through his unruly curls. Sherlock lifted his head and went to suckle her other breast.His left hand was on her breast holding it while his other was palm down placed on her stomach and rubbed in circles gently.

**"Take your time,here let me guide you."**

Molly took the hand that was on her stomach and helped him unzip her trousers and she raised her hips up as he raised his head and looked down at her belly then back up as he pulled her trousers down her hips and off. He then took off her shoes and socks tossing them behind him and unto the floor. He just for a moment decided to kiss her belly button and he heard her moan in pleasure. He ran his thumb over her clit and she bucked her hips up wanting more friction.

James watched them. He felt a warmth in his chest as Sherlock told Molly about his experience or lack of. He for a moment licked his lips and brought his left hand up to tweak one of his own nipples. Sherlock's head snapped up and looked at James who was shifting his hips as he played with his nipples.

Molly placed her right hand on Sherlock's cheek and smiled as she also looked over at James and then whispered.

**"Eyes here love.We'll punish him later.Place your lips here and touch me like this.."**

 Molly guided Sherlock's index finger inside her wet core and moaned as he lapped at her clit as she instructed. Molly's hips shook as she let him take control after a moment. Sherlock's right hand was now pumping and rubbing two fingers inside her wet pussy.His tongue moved along her clit and she cried out sharply as he for a moment used his teeth.

**"Yes, like that.. Oh Sherlock your so good at this.."**

Molly was now panting hard and her voice grew a bit deeper. Sherlock lifted his head to look at her and smirked then he made to grab a pillow and tilted her hips up as he placed it under her.

_::A slight lick of the tongue going up and down is good, licking the thighs at first and then slowly starting to move down, gaining intensity and speed::_

Sherlock quoted in his mind as he set out to do what the magazine article had told him when he had researched this months ago. He looked up catching his eyes with hers and began to kiss up her thighs,teasing her a bit. Molly moaned and ran her fingers through his curls tugging them gently.

**********"Hmmm Your so beautiful even here,you taste so good."**

Sherlock told her as he looked up at her and he lapped gently stroking and nipping gently. He held her hips down as he did this keeping her open. The moment his tongue penetrated her inside he held still and drew it out slowly teasing her but also pulling out moisture. Molly was so close and then she orgasm as he rubbed her g spot now with his fingers,playing her and fingering her like the strings of his violin.Molly tugged his hair now till he lifted up and looked at her placing his chin on her belly.

**"I need you inside me."**

Molly begged as her clit was beginning to throb. Sherlock sat up and unclasped his cuff links. Next he unbuttoned his shirt pulling the tails from his trousers and watching her reaction to his disrobing. His trousers and belt and his pants followed. He moved upward crawling and kissed her gently then in a swift motion rolled her up and over top of him. His hands came to rest on her hips as he kissed her with more intensity. Mouths sought,tongues dueled and Molly gasped as their broke apart the kiss.

Molly began to kiss downwards over his nipples and over his chest. Her lips and tongue blazing a trail. He ran his hand up and unbound her hair before gently caressing her head in his palms. Sherlock was hard,erect and ready. A stroke of her little hand made him twitch and moan. Molly gave him a questioning look.

" **Take me Molly. Oh do what you will. Oh Fuck!! God Yes right there!!!"**

Sherlock cursed as she had moved and for a moment ran her tongue along his shaft and suckled on the head. She pumped him slowly and never broke eye contact from him. He couldn't help his hips thrust up and she nodded as her movements of her hand and wrist intensified.

Sherlock bit his lip. He wanted to last so he whispered her name and caressed her cheek and replied.

"I'm going to ejaculate if you keep that up.."

Molly smiled at his words and moved so she could kiss him softly. Sherlock could taste between them,his pre cum and her juices and it made him moan deeply. He then cried out in a curse as she moved her hips up and took the head of his cock inside her. Molly almost screamed at the feeling of him stretching and filling her. She rolled her hips experimentally and Sherlock threw his head back in response.

  ** ** ** ** **"Mgnh! Move Molly!"**********

Sherlock gasped out as he placed his hands now more on her hips and found himself thrusting his own up into her.As he did this she rolled her hips and alternated with swaying her hips moving him inside her in different angles. Sherlock bit his lip trying to hold back. Molly cried out as another wave of pleasure and orgasm hit her rapidly.Sherlock held her hips still looking up at her in awe. He was still hard but so close to climaxing. Sherlock wanted to last a bit longer but she felt so tight around him and wet.Molly was so warm and Sherlock couldn't stand it anymore. Sherlock thrust up twice and emptied into her with a curse and a shout. Her name was pulled from his lips and he closed his eyes feeling the intensity shooting through him.For a moment neither moved as Molly looked down at him in amazement. She slowly let herself lay on top of him.

Sherlock rolled and pulled out of her slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Molly for a moment cuddled into him and they gave each other a gentle peck on the lips. Both were panting and the only sound was their pants and a soft sound coming from James lips as he was trying to control his breathing. He was still rock hard and he ached from it. The pain was slight and a bit of a turn on if he was to be honest.

Sherlock took a moment to regain his breath then he raised a moment with slightly shaking legs and walked over to James. Sherlock grinned and he took James' hands in his leading him to the bed. Molly smiled and opened her arms as James slid on the bed and kissed her hard then pulled back and he surprised her as he went down between her legs and began to lick and suck on her clit. James groaned in pleasure as he tasted both Molly and Sherlock's essence on his tongue. Sherlock went to lay on Molly's other side and began to lick and suck on her left breast.

  **"Ready for more Molly love?"**

James asked as he knelt on the bed, the plug rubbing his prostate as he lifted her hips and entered her in one swift motion and stilled. From this angle, he held a bit of her weight. Molly cried out as she was still pleasantly sore and felt another wave of pleasure swiftly rising to the surface. Sherlock bit her nipple then he mirrored his motions with the other breast and nipple.

**"Oh God yes!! Do..Don't stop Fuck!"**

Molly cried out as Sherlock had bit her nipple in that moment and She was so lost in the pleasure licking her inside out. James was still as she began to orgasm,his cock was surrounded with her tight heat and he let out a long breath moaning softly. James looked at Sherlock and asked quietly.

  **"Please may I cum sir?"**

As James asked this he knew he was already so close but he could hold on a bit longer if Sherlock wanted him to. Sherlock tilted his head and as he did he raised an eyebrow. Sherlock was already getting hard again and he moved to run his hand along James spine and smacked his arse making James begin to thrust shallowly inside Molly. Molly moaned as her legs moved and her knees now were on James shoulders. She was wide open and James continued to thrust so gently inside her as he felt Sherlock's hands on his body. Sherlock pulled out the butt plug and he took his hands opening,spreading James arse cheeks. Sherlock took a experimenting swipe of his tongue over the puckered hole.

James muscles bunched but then relaxed and opened easily for Sherlock's fingers as he inserted one then a second, he then pulled them out and James groaned in disappointment until he felt a very wet tongue enter his hole. James shook as he bit his lip now and he drew blood. The coppery liquid filled his mouth.

"Did I give you permission to bit your lip?"

"No sir."

********************"You'll cum from my cock and like it. You will not cum until I am ready for you to cum.Do not disobey me!"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sherlock said as he smacked James arse and for a moment James pressed a bit hard into Molly who gasped and flung her arm out. As she did, she looked at both James and Sherlock. Molly leaned up and kissed James and then tilted her head to kiss Sherlock. She was blitzed and so randy she couldn't think straight.Every motion brought her closer and closer to another orgasm and having several already, her body was beginning to be oversensitive.

Molly cried out sharply as James nudged and slid in her a little rougher than he intended as Sherlock in that moment slipped behind him and entered him. The sensation was a bit much and Molly came as Sherlock began to pound James hard and deep.It did not take but a few strokes and James came his orgasm triggered Sherlock's and the detective swore as he rode the waves of pleasure.

James fell the weight on his back as Sherlock felt listlessly on top of James.James leaned so both of them weren't crushing Molly. Molly was breathing so hard as she was having trouble to catch her breath.

The three lay in a tangle of arms and legs each seeking to touch and hold each other. Molly laid on top of them as there was very little space on the bed. Sherlock was running his hands up and down Molly's back slowly as she was shaking and trying to catch her breath.James nuzzled her neck and he closed his eyes trying also to relax. He opened his eyes and looked at her in concern after a minute.

"Are you alright kitten?"

" I hurt but in a good way, I'm fantastic!"

**************************************************************"I'm spent.Your both are going to be the death of me."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sherlock said then chuckled as he kissed Molly's lips gently then he leaned over and kissed James as well and then snuggled them both as much as he could.

The bed in that moment creaked and all of them stopped all motion. James took that moment to look around and found himself smiling. The room was painted with light blue walls and there were clouds on one,another was black with stars and to James surprise, he could make out the kind of stars that glowed in the dark on the ceiling.

****************************"So into pirates much?I should start calling you my Captain.."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

James asked as he took one of Sherlock's hands and linked their fingers together.Sherlock let out a mix between a growl and a grunt as a response. 

  ******************"I think it's very manly.Maybe I can get a pirate wench outfit and you can swab my poop deck.."**

Molly replied as Sherlock's arm tightened around her waist and looked up at her in curiosity.James grinned at the banter between them and kissed Molly's forehead gently and chuckled.

************************** "Hmm take it from someone who has had his poop deck swabbed by Sherlock, it's so good.. I can come just from his tongue."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************"In that case I will have to look for a naughty costume shop once we get back to London."  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Molly grinned as she looked at Sherlock as to her amazement she could felt his cock harden at her words. He let out a frustrated sigh but smiled at her.She yawned and closed her eyes and smiled gently. Soon all three of them despite being on a small crowded bed fell asleep quite knackered.


	13. Reflections and Discussions

Holmes Manor

On the balcony outside Sherlock's room.

* * *

Sherlock was silent as he lifted Molly up carefully and lay her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. Molly stirred but turned and she snuggled up against James who had also stirred when Sherlock first got up but now wrapped his arms around the sleeping pathologist. For a full minute, Sherlock watched them and then silently picked up his dressing gown and putting it on belting it.

Sherlock walked over and carefully and gently opened the door and stepped out unto the balcony and walked to the railing and let out a slow sigh. He rubbed his temples as he looked out into the night sky. He closed his eyes as it was lightly misting and drizzling around him and he let the cool droplets run unabashed over his hair and face.

Sherlock wondered what he was doing. Normally he was so self confident and never hesitated or even cared what others were feeling or thinking. However he felt now a sense of guilt and remorse if that were even possible. He was a Sociopath for Christ sakes!

Sherlock thought about it, about being a Sociopath. About what the doctor had told his parents at a young age. He closed his eyes and recalled their conversation. Sherlock had eavesdropped as the doctor came and explained to his mummy and daddy.

 

 

> _"Sociopaths tend to be nervous and easily agitated. They are volatile and prone to emotional outbursts, including fits of rage.They are likely to be uneducated and live on the fringes of society, unable to hold down a steady job or stay in one place for very long. It is difficult but not impossible for sociopaths to form attachments with others. Many sociopaths are able to form an attachment to a particular individual or group, although they have no regard for society in general or its rules. In the eyes of others, sociopaths will appear to be very disturbed. Any crimes committed by a sociopath, including murder, will tend to be haphazard, disorganized and spontaneous rather than planned._
> 
> _Psychopaths, on the other hand, are unable to form emotional attachments or feel real empathy with others, although they often have disarming or even charming personalities. Psychopaths are very manipulative and can easily gain people’s trust. They learn to mimic emotions, despite their inability to actually feel them, and will appear normal to unsuspecting people. Psychopaths are often well educated and hold steady jobs. Some are so good at manipulation and mimicry that they have families and other long-term relationships without those around them ever suspecting their true nature."_

Sherlock was age six then. Just a child but already so advanced for his age. He became withdrawn more after that even.The only friend he had,was Red-beard and of course Mycroft. Well his brother wasn't exactly a friend.. This was before Mycroft had become his arch nemesis and yet back then he and Mycroft had been close, as close as two brothers could be given they both were geniuses and both misunderstood by everyone else other than each other.. However that changed when Mycroft got to go to Oxford and had left him.Mycroft had his own life and being seven years his junior,Sherlock had not understood at the time why Mycroft chose school over playing with him.  Soon however things were looking up as at Seventeen he was finally in Easton and had even made a friend.

James..

Sherlock wondered when exactly was it that he had first fallen in love with the man,all he knew as he thought back was one day there was nothing but boredom and the next his own world was rocked on his axis. James was just there, a being with intelligence and that Sherlock knew is what drew him to the young man who was quiet. A pair of intelligent eyes. James became his world and yet when it happened it had been swift and yet he had felt at the time that he had known the man forever. 

Mycroft of course had not understood the feelings he had felt. His older brother who due to his own abilities to make friends and have peers who understood him, had closed his own heart off. Sure as Sherlock had gotten older he realized Mycroft was trying to protect him.Yet..

Sherlock had suffered a broken heart and it had put a wedge between them,Mycroft and himself. That still was to this day a large crevasse. Sherlock had regressed into his own shell because of it. Yet he could not fault Mycroft totally. Sherlock became like a machine,everything was just transport.. Love was after all a disadvantage wasn't it? Sherlock had believed this out of necessity and to protect himself. He prided himself on not caring, not feeling and he knew alone kept him safe.Alone kept his heart from being broken.

Sherlock knew inside what he portrayed to the world was his defense mechanism and he for so long did not care until a small waif of a mousy Pathologist had come into his life. He denied his feelings,his desires and kept her at arms length. Then his world was upended again with one John Watson who was freshly home from Afghanistan. A soldier with a psychosomatic limp who was shot in the shoulder and sent back home to England.

Sherlock was not attracted to John in the way he was with Molly and it was safe. He was safe with the former soldier. John saving his life however on their first case had made him open his heart further. All Sherlock's fears were dissolved and yet there was still the pain, the heart break he had suffered and had for twenty years blamed on Mycroft.All his repressed feelings swelled and threatened to consume him.So he locked them deep away inside him.

Twenty years ago.. When he and James had first been together. Had they never been parted Sherlock had no idea how the outcome would have been.

He knew he would never regret that year at Uni ever.He knew that the night at the pool when he had seen James again hurt him deeply and yet scared him as he saw the consulting criminal,knowing what was under the shorter man's suit or the fact that despite the fact John had been placed in a vest with a bomb, he had wanted to go and kiss James, draw the man in and take him right there. it was as if the time had not passed. Sherlock had stayed away from sentiment and love because he was haunted by the past, by James touch.

Sherlock opened his eyes as he felt the hand that wrapped around his now and he turned to look into Jame's eyes. Gone was the defiant look, the madness that he had reacquainted himself with as Moriarty. There he was, just Jim and Sherlock was silent. James was silent too as the rain poured around them. He said not a word as he took and led Sherlock inside and walked them to the bathroom. James grabbed a towel and began to dry Sherlock's hair wordlessly making him sit on the side of the tub.

Sherlock allowed James to take control as James sat and removed the soaked dressing gown and began to dry Sherlock's chest and legs.Gently James went to warming Sherlock up and then he looked at Sherlock kissing his forehead. Sherlock had let this all happen wordlessly and as James lips gave him a gentle and tender kiss, Sherlock found all the emotions for the man in front of him come crashing to the surface and he began to shake as his eyes filled with tears.His Mind palace burst from foundation to rafters and all his well hidden emotions came pouring forth.

James knelt and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and just for a moment held the taller man who was still shaking and now crying wordlessly into James shoulder.James relaxed and closed his own eyes as he rubbed circles on Sherlock's back and did not wince when the consulting detective hugged him a bit too hard now. James felt his own tears begin to burn as he kissed Sherlock's shoulder. James didn't care that both of them were naked and molded together. He felt safe and he felt sadness sweeping over them both. James pulled back slowly looking into Sherlock's eyes and caressed his face in both of his palms.

**" James... I.. Please tell me that you.. I know that I.. I can't hate you and it's so.."**

**"Let it out baby,let it go it's okay I got you.I love you William Scott Sherlock Holmes."**

  **"Why,how can you still love me Jim?"**

Sherlock couldn't understand why James would love him. How a Psychopath was even capable of love and yet he knew it was true. Sherlock could see it in the Irish man's eyes. He knew it in his heart and as James opened his mouth to respond Sherlock leaned forward kissing James hard and with need.

James had opened his mouth to speak when it was shut then opened by Sherlock's kiss. Their tongues roamed and duel. James pulled back slowly,his hands still on Sherlock's face then they slid and clasped behind the consulting detective's head and around his neck. Sherlock was breathing hard as he looked at James and swallowed.

 ******"Why does the sun rise and set? Why do the stars sparkle? Why ask just take this gift Sherlock.Don't question why or how as I don't have enough time in both our lifetimes to explain it fully or properly. I don't know where to begin even..**

**I just know that you make me feel so safe and secure and happy and when we were apart,I was dead inside.I turned to self destruction.I wanted to die.I wanted to bleed and Jesus help me, I was too cowardly to off myself. Then I got angry. You were there in the media and had John, I was so jealous.**

**You moved on and I had nothing but my memories and my fucked up dreams that woke me,made me tremble and made me wank myself. I know now that you and John,it's not like that but the damage had been already done. I hated myself. The night at the pool, I wanted you to pull that trigger,to end it for us both.To take away the pain.All I could see was your fucking boy toy soldier and you in the way we had been. I was so angry and yet I couldn't.. It was too late for me Sherlock, I couldn't walk away and I have helped a lot of people die and caused minor wars even.**

**I am far from innocent and would not blame you if you hated me. In fact I wished for it so many times. That you would have just pulled that trigger ended my pain and suffering and yet, I am glad you didn't.Hell I would have crawled naked over glass if you asked me to then even.I would have went on my knees right there in front of John Watson and let you fuck my mouth if you wanted. "  
**

James took a breath a moment and he laid his head a moment on Sherlock's chest and closed his eyes as he then continued. The words dam in his chest and heart coming through unfiltered.

******"I guess why I love you is because you complete me and I am lost without you. I let you do as you will because I know that even when it hurts, it's real.Maybe I need to feel the pain a bit and know that I'm atoning for something. I know that is a sick thing, being masochistic but I need it Sherlock. I don't need puppies and flowers,those are nice don't get me wrong but I like a rough touch. Molly is good but I need you to abuse me,hold me and fuck me. I can relax and trust you. I've loved you since we  were fifteen years old. You took my virginity,well I willingly gave you myself.I can't stop Sherlock.Loving you is breathing to me. You and Molly are what matters most to me. I don't give a shit about anyone else. Not your brother or Mary Watson.**

**Fuck I want to kill Magnussen,but because he threatens what I love, not because he's a bad man because I was worse.But still I wasn't as bold as brass to be as public about my dealings like he has become.**

**I'm a man with high functioning Asperger's Syndrome,medicated even I don't give a shit about society or rules but the thought of him touching one hair on our beautiful pathologist head..If what I feel for you and Molly isn't love then I don't know what else it could be.**

**As fucked up as I've acted and been as damaged as I am I don't know how I am worthy of your or Molly's love. I promise you,a vow if you prefer.. I, Andrew James Moriarty vow never to  be that way to you or Molly ever again.I would die to protect you both and I don't know what is going to happen but I'll be in my grave before anyone ever hurts either of you again."**

James was shaking now in rage at the thought but also in pain as the words came out softly but laced with years of pain in them. Sherlock found himself holding James now, his own hurt flowing with that of his lover and both began to cry gently.Sherlock knew that James was being honest, could feel and hear the truth in his lovers words and finally after a good ten minutes they pulled back from each other and James was silent completely laid bare and vulnerable.

  **"Andrew?"**

******"Yes, named for my Mother's pimp not sure honestly he was my Father or not.I've told you about my scar and why it's there but not all of it. I've only told Molly everything in truth.I want to tell you it all. But first I think a bath is in order so budge over and we can sit in this huge bathtub and relax.**

**Also we need to work out what to do about Magnussen,I can't just go in pop the son of a bitch now can I? Though might save time and energy it's a given I'd be dead before I left his office. Sebastian is a expert marksman and CIA trained.I have too much i want to live for now.."**

James told him as he went and turned on the tap and they went about watching the bath fill.Sherlock had lots of questions in his mind but when he took James out stretched hand and they sat together in the bath,all became silent. Sherlock smiled to himself as James lay his head on his chest, they just relaxed and Jim finally told him all. Sherlock listened and thought as James told him of the pimp,his upbringing,the abuse and rape,about Carl Powers and finally James grew very still and silent after about ten minutes.

**"Make love to me please Jim.That is if you don't mind that I've never..Pathetic I've never been penetrated and I want you to be the one I give myself to with my body as well as my heart."**

Sherlock whispered as he turned Jim to look at him. Jim was silent as he smiled quietly and just linked their fingers together before leaning in and kissing Sherlock. Sherlock groaned as he lay back and spread his thighs and let James take control. James broke off he kiss with a gasp and looked deeply into Sherlock's eyes. Brown into blue grey and they held mere seconds but seemed like an eternity.

**"If you still feel the same tomorrow morning then yes, right now we are both a bit emotional. I'm not saying no but we should wait. At least until there is a bed and I can do this properly.Also we should let Molly sleep a bit as she's knackered.Rightfully so even!"**

**"Your not pushing me. No one makes me do what I don't really want you as you should know by now. But when in the morning when I still need you inside me. It's not just about coitus,it's about showing you that I love and trust you."**

  ** ****"Tell me again please.."**

**** ****"Your not pushing me..."** ** ** **

****** "Not that,the last bit.That you love me."**

  **"I love you."**

 ******** **"Again?"**

  **"I love you Andrew James Moriarty."**

  ** ** ** ** **********"I love you too William Scott Sherlock Holmes.Come up the water is getting cold and we have much to talk about."**

 They both got out of the tub and dried each other off. Both taking care to make sure the other was completely dry before they both went to find Molly still asleep. Her arms wrapped around her pillow and she was smiling softly.

Sherlock threw on a clean pair of pants and as the boxer shorts hung on his hip bones,for a moment James took in the view.

 ** ** ** ** **************"Your gorgeous,absolutely fucking gorgeous Sherlock. Like a tall dark pale God.Your skin is so perfect."**

James told him as he went to his bag and pulled out some clean pants and went to throw on a t shirt when Sherlock stopped him placing a hand on James chest and for a moment ran his hand up over the light dusting of chest hair and then behind him and placed his lips along the scar on James back slowly tracing it. James moaned softly as that spot was a bit sensitive and had always been sensitive to touch.

**"I never knew. I never really thought about how you could be scared like this. It was blade, a jagged knife even wasn't it?"**

Sherlock asked as he pressed his forehead on Jim's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of James neck gently.James moaned and shivered at the sensation. Sherlock grinned as his hand on the other man's chest moved downward and into the waistband of James boxers.Sherlock palmed James gently and carefully and held his hand there wrapped around the Irishman's cock but didn't move. Sherlock was now rock hard against James silk covered arse. JamesJames whimpered softly at the sensation.

******************"Fuck Sherlock.You make me feel like we are seventeen again.Saved it all up for me have you?"**

**" I have, we have a lot of time to make up for."**

**"Aww Sherly getting soft on me??"**

James asked as he then bit his lip as the air that was silent was shattered by the smack of a hand across his buttocks then the feeling of a hard cock pressed against his arse rubbing.Sherlock smirked as he felt James getting harder in his palm.James let out a shuttering breath as he was pulled away from slowly and turned.James barely was able to regain his footing as he was snogged hard and he felt boneless as he leaned into the kiss.

**"When this is all over,I'm going to tie you up and fuck you until you can't move and then once more until your voice is gone from you screaming my name!"**

Sherlock replied as he released James and James fell to his knees and looked up at Sherlock coquettishly  through his lashes. Sherlock ran his hands through James hair and tugged pulling the man upright and looked deeply into his brown eyes. The kiss now was gentle as Sherlock shivered as well but not from the cold.

 ******"You promise??"**

**" I promise."**

They both stood there in their underpants and just held each other. Both were in their own thoughts as they sought comfort in each other.The sun rose and the promise of a day as it crested was upon them. James and  Sherlock  went out to the balcony and stood as the sun made it's descent filling the sky with vibrant colors and a rainbow.

 


	14. All I have to do is shift just a little bit and..

_Previously..._

_"Make love to me please Jim.That is if you don't mind that I've never..Pathetic I've never been penetrated and I want you to be the one I give myself to with my body as well as my heart."_

_Sherlock whispered as he turned Jim to look at him. Jim was silent as he smiled quietly and just linked their fingers together before leaning in and kissing Sherlock. Sherlock groaned as he lay back and spread his thighs and let James take control. James broke off he kiss with a gasp and looked deeply into Sherlock's eyes. Brown into blue grey and they held mere seconds but seemed like an eternity._

_"If you still feel the same tomorrow morning then yes, right now we are both a bit emotional. I'm not saying no but we should wait. At least until there is a bed and I can do this properly.Also we should let Molly sleep a bit as she's knackered.Rightfully so even!"_

_"Your not pushing me. No one makes me do what I don't really want you as you should know by now. But when in the morning when I still need you inside me. It's not just about coitus,it's about showing you that I love and trust you."_

_"Tell me again please.."_

_"Your not pushing me..."_

_"Not that,the last bit.That you love me."_

_"I love you."_

_"Again?"_

_"I love you Andrew James Moriarty."_

_"I love you too William Scott Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

 

_Holmes manor_

_The next morning..._

 Molly groaned as she stretched and opened her eyes slowly. She was rather warm and she for a moment snuggled and groaned as she had her head lain on a very warm chest. She looked up and  bit her lip to keep from gasping as she in her muddled state was confused as to why she was laying in a bed with Sherlock's arms wrapped around her naked as the day they were both born. The events of the night previous, however returned to her and she for a moment just closed her eyes and she relaxed. She placed her hand over the one wrapped around her waist and for a moment snuggled and wiggled back slightly against James who was on her other side,spooning her from behind a rather prominent erection pressed against her bum.

Molly looked back up again through her lashes at Sherlock and observed the man in rest. Sherlock groaned and pulled Molly closer as when she had scooted slightly back against James ,Sherlock had slightly woken but then stilled murmuring her name in a deep baritone. Molly was pressed between both of them now as Sherlock had shifted to his side and his front was pressed intimately to hers and his arm around her tightened. Molly bit her lip as she had two very naked and aroused men pressed against her. She closed her eyes and swallowed a moment as she thought 

_:All I have to do is shift just a little bit and..:_

Molly blushed crimson as the though came to mind.She was snapped back into reality as she felt James hand that was under hers shift downward slowly over her belly and in between her legs. Molly moaned as she felt two of James fingers part her curls and slowly move inside. Molly bit back a moan as she felt him press her tighter and kiss along the back of her neck. Molly's eyes shifted as she felt Sherlock press himself closer and as James hand retreated from her core, something rather a bit bigger nudged her entrance. Molly's eyes snapped open and looked over at Sherlock who was looking at her, he was laying with his right arm pillowed at the moment under his head and left hand was caressing her right breast. James chuckled as he kissed and then nipped Molly's collarbone then used his tongue to sooth the now red mark on her neck. Sherlock's lips went and caressed the other side of her throat and for a moment both men were kissing and sucking and licking her neck and throat. Molly awkwardly ran her hands up and caressed both of their heads,running her fingers through both men's hair and holding them there a moment.

Molly's eyes bulged as she felt James lift her knee and his hard cock slipped inside her warm and wet core. He pulled out and she for a moment whimpered then moaned as Sherlock slipped himself inside her. Back and forth they alternated and continued to kiss her neck and alternate rubbing her clit between them. between her as they moved for a moment both cocks rubbed and Molly bit her lip so close to orgasm at the sensations they were giving her.

Molly hit her orgasm as Sherlock thrust deep inside her once hard then slowly pulled almost all the way out of her waiting till her shutters subsided. Sherlock groaned as he entered her and thrust hard three times before he spasm emptying into her with his own release. James thrust into her as Sherlock pulled out and in that moment she climaxed again and he emptied into her with a long hard climax of his own.

For a moment or two the three lay still without very little motion.Molly was trembling slightly from the pleasure and both of her men's breaths were shallow and strained. Molly let out a breath as Sherlock grinned and she moved despite feeling boneless and laid her head on his neck.

 

 

>  "Good morning Kitten."

James said as he kissed along the back of her neck and just placed his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her gently.He closed his eyes a moment and relaxed. Molly took a moment to reply as she was still panting.She went to move her leg down off Sherlock's hip but he placed his hand on it holding it there and giving her a grin.Molly grinned back and let out a giggle but then groaned as she felt her muscles straining slightly. She felt slight pain but not anything she couldn't handle. As long as it wasn't long distance walking or running.

 

 

> "Do you hurt darling?"

Sherlock asked her as he realized that she might be sore from their activities from the night previous as well as that morning. True, Molly had been aroused as they had taken her but Sherlock wanted to be sure. True he was new to letting sentiment and feelings show but he knew it would be a bit of no good if they hurt their Pathologist. Also he tried out the endearment wanting to see how it felt to say it.

Sherlock for the moment was a little worried as she had not responded but then he took in her breathing and he rubbed her back.Molly grinned as she turned her head towards him and shook her head gently.

 

 

> "I'm a little sore but I feel also rather good.Though my leg is starting to fall asleep and I could use a shower.."

Molly said as she laced a hand over top of Sherlock's and squeezed it gently. Sherlock kissed the top of her head and for a moment kept his nose embedded in her hair. As he did this he relaxed holding her still close but not tightly. He held her like this for ten minutes. Sherlock pulled back slowly and cupped her cheek with his palm before kissing her gently. He then sat up and placed a pillow up and under her hips and just placed his right hand on her belly.

Molly huffed and let out a breath as she wondered why he wouldn't let her move. However she also realized after a moment what they both were doing and couldn't hide the grin.She as a doctor knew about the old wives tale and she just smiled a moment as she lay there looking up at the ceiling.

 

 

> "You know my laying here isn't going to really up my chances of getting pregnant."

Molly told them as she turned her head and looked at both of them. Sherlock was silent but James chuckled as he took his hand and covered Sherlock's on her belly. Molly just sighed and then asked.

 

 

> "Where are we? I know this room is different than the one we fell asleep in last night."

Molly looked at the walls now a cream color bordered with black door frames and window sills. Sherlock let his lips curl up into a smile.

 

 

> "That was my boyhood bedroom.This is the room i use when i come and visit Crofty at times."
> 
> "Crofty?'

Molly asked then she laughed as she went to sit up but then both men gently pushed her back down. James chuckled as he kissed her temple.Sherlock nodded a moment then he frowned as he realized he had used his childhood nickname for Mycroft.

 

 

> "Mycroft.. i used to call him Crofty when we were children. He would call me Locke. we would call Sherrinford Fordy."

Sherlock was silent as he said this as he knew he had not meant to mention it. Molly opened her mouth to ask but then saw the look in Sherlock's eyes and stopped closing her mouth. She sat up and moved so she was sitting in his lap and embracing him. Sherlock looked down a the woman in his arms and he gently allowed her to comfort him. He for a moment thought about his childhood and how as kids, they had all been close. he and Fordy and crofty getting into mischief together. especially he and Ford.

 

 

> "Sherrinford was my twin brother,he was seven minutes younger.He died."

Sherlock explained quietly and simply. James nodded catching eyes with Sherlock and he also saw now that molly was crying. Molly couldn't help the tears come as she listened to the sadness and pain in Sherlock's voice. It was evident to her and might have sounded like snark to other people,however she could read him like a book and she knew that there was so much under the surface. 

 

 

> "I was a twin also, though he died when he was born.he was called James as a first name."

James closed his eyes a moment then opened them and used his left hand to rub along Molly's side and slipped it covering it a moment and he kissed her shoulder. For a few minutes they all sat that way, James arms around both of them and they silently reflected. However molly soon began to squirm a little bit and Sherlock held her a moment trying to get her to stop moving.

 

 

>  "Look I don't want to sound foul but if you don't let me up right now I am going to splash the pirate."

As Molly said this, both men looked at her in confussion. She sighed shaking her head as Sherlock gave her a really inquisitive look.

 

 

>  "I know as a child I liked to play pirate however.."

Sherlock began but was silenced with a kiss and pulled back as Molly pushed herself upwards. James went to grab her waist and pull her back when she placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. She found herself on her back with them hovering over her and she tried to be mad.They both looked so confused that she decided to take pity on them and sighed as she explained.

 

 

>  " I have to urinate let me up."

The moment those words were uttered, both men sat up and allowed her to get off the bed and she grabbed the bed sheet wrapping it around her and making her way to the loo. Both men just shook their heads in wonder and then ended up chuckling. James just looked at Sherlock a moment and lay back on the bed his forearm covering his eyes.Sherlock was silent and moved so he laid his head on James' chest and he commented.

 

 

>  "I still want you to do it, make love to me Jim?"

Sherlock asked this and James removed his forearm from over his eyes and ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair gently and lightly tugging the silken curls. Sherlock  felt a bit shy for a moment and it was so unlike how he usually was. James kissed Sherlock's forehead and nodded gently. He,James leaned in kissing Sherlock's lips gently as he caressed his detective's face in a loving and slow way.

 

 

>  "Come let me hold you for a bit first.I have to admit the idea appeals to me but also scares the shit of me."

James asked as he moved so they were laying together in the middle of the bed and cuddling. Sherlock smiled softly as he for a moment laid his head back on James chest and listened to the Irishman's heart beat. Sherlock heard James words and wondered why he would be scared. It wasn't as if James was a virgin after all. Sherlock's blue grey eyes meeting brown as they looked at each other silently. The words unspoken between them understood by both parties.However sherlock asked the question that sat there in the air between them.

 

 

>   "Why are you scared Jimmy?"
> 
> "I know that my first time wasn't.. i don't want to mess it up between us is all. I mean I want to,God help me Jesus i want to right now be bullocks deep inside you.Filling you with my cum.But I'm not sure I can keep from losing control. i love you and i don't want to hurt you.I'm not going to do this unless we have plenty of time Sherlock.I want to kiss every inch of your body.Take at least an hour worshiping your cock with my lips and tongue."

James knew he didn't want to be too rough,no, this he had to be gentle. Sherlock understood in theory what was to happen.Sherlock even though he would not admit it aloud was pleased James would be gentle with him.

 

 

>  "Okay.I think I understand. How about we wait until we have a full day we can both do this properly?"

Sherlock asked as he knew that he wanted to also spend time showing James his own control once he understood how to make love properly. Sherlock never really thought about it until now how the act of love making could differ.From what James was saying,it involved much more than just lubing your lover up and thrusting. Sherlock wondered quietly if James even would allow him,to make love to him especially after all their encounters where he,Sherlock was more about getting himself off and being selfish.

 

 

>  "That works. I think maybe we shouldn't rush this. However I think right now I'd like to take care of this for you.."

James told him as he kissed Sherlock gently then he moved to lay over his consulting detective and kiss along his throat slowly and gently. Sherlock moaned as he closed his eyes a moment and let his breath pant out.James placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock's forehead and just took a moment to relax and still. James left arm supported his weight as he lightly ran his hand up and down over Sherlock's erection. sliding back the foreskin gently,Sherlock's hips rolled up at this and James moaned.

 

 

> "Easy baby, going to take care of you.Oh you like that don't you? Me calling you baby.."

Sherlock moaned out as the words had left his Irishman's lips.He had gotten harder at the term of endearment.Sherlock breathed in and replied disdainfully.

 

 

>  "Just don't expect me to call you Daddy or Mr Sex.Curiously how you got Molly to do it."

James stopped kissing along Sherlock's collarbone now and he smiled quietly as he thought a moment about Molly. James actually just looked confused even as he kissed Sherlock's forehead then sat up with crossed legs.Sherlock shook his head as he saw the far away look in James eyes. James sat up and placed his thumbs together and his index fingers up to his lips. He for a moment referenced his mind palace.

Sherlock groaned as he saw the stance and he now wondered if this was how other people felt when he went into his own mind palace. He looked down at james hand who to his surprise was still slowly running up and down on his cock and waited knowing that perhaps he shouldn't have asked the question while there were more pressing matters at hand.

James slowly came back to the present as he had for a moment went and searched his memory.He smiled quietly as he recalled with perfect clarity that night. he grinned and it was a happy but naughty kind of smirk a he looked into Sherlock's eyes and licked his lips.

 

 

>  "I didn't want something so boring,ordinary and mundane as master or sir. When we play and have a scene she calls me Daddy. I guess it's a part of both our kink with each other.
> 
> I call her baby or baby girl and kitten but that's just because she mews like a kitten when she's really is excited. You call me whatever you like except Andrew or Andy or any variation if you would please. I hate that name."

James told him as he then took a breath and lay back on the bed and his head hit the pillow with a thud. Sherlock leaned over and kissed James' forehead gently and shook his head. He knew that he would respect his lover enough not to go there,to call him something he hated so much. He also knew and felt he needed to address his own discomfort about his own name and replied.

 

 

>  " Same goes with me for William, such a boring name. William..
> 
> I promise to not call you those names if you promise not to call me William, Will or Billy or Locke,that's a Mycroft thing and kinda not a good thing to mention whilst having sex I suppose it's okay if we're not having intercourse.. I was just curious as I know her father is dead and she was close to him..Did i kill the mood?"

Sherlock asked as he also just relaxed and his erection flagged due to their conversation. James hook his head but just moved so now he had his own head on Sherlock's chest and his right hand for a moment idly caressed his lover's chest and then his thighs with his fingertips.

 

 

>  "No, I should be asking you that actually. I suppose that we should talk more. I know your not good yet with this relationship thing and i promise to be patient. We could just cuddle if you like whilst Molly takes her shower? Whatever you like. I'm good to go and am changeable. So shut up and hold me."

James told him, the last bit playfully as he snuggled up against Sherlock and relaxed. Sherlock's arms wrapped around James slowly as if he was testing the sensations and he finally after a moment was holding him and placed his chin on the top of James head.

 

>  "I never took you for needing cuddles."

Sherlock said in surprise as he tried to figure out his emotions, these things in his mind now,these feelings now new to him. He knew that James always made him feel fluttering inside his chest as well as a warmth spread through him. James just for the moment kissed the side of Sherlock's neck and hummed softly with a gentle smile caressing his lips.

 

 

>  "What we don't know about each other speaks volumes, but I am looking forward to learning.i mean for as long as you'll have me.As long as we have together."

James said this as a part of him still had a fear that Sherlock would leave him. He knew that he felt like he wasn't as interesting at times and though Molly had more of a purpose as she was his Pathologist and also god willing the mother of their unborn children,James wondered why Sherlock would even want him. True they were both alike even as far as both wanting each other and Molly, however what would happen if all of a sudden Sherlock decided he didn't want him anymore.

James tried not to think so negative as he knew what would happen. He would be broken and true he would have Molly but a piece of him would be ripped away as it had in the past. James knew they wouldn't live forever. hell he wasn't even sure if he would live to see the day their children was born. he knew about Magnussen and how vile the bastard was. he knew that going into this, that he might not survive.

Finding out about Sebastian being involved heightened this danger.Sebastian was most assuredly not happy with him as was more than evident from what the video footage had shown.

James also knew that Sherlock had questions regarding things said and brought to light in the video. He knew that the elder Holmes already knew more than his own lover did and a apart of him wanted to keep it for now away from the detective. James didn't however want any secrets from Sherlock. he knew the dangers of going into Magnussen's office.

 

>  "Sebastian was one of mine,Sharpshooter I mean we never did anything else, as was Mary as she calls herself now but only for a short time. They were the two snipers that held guns on you and John at the pool. I also had Mycroft place Mary in john Watson's life when you jumped. Both to keep her out of trouble as well as it was agreed on my deal that I would make sure Watson didn't do anything stupid to get himself killed.
> 
> i knew you were alive and even saw you once when you came to New York. I wanted to come to you then you know,to just walk up to you and snog you and take you back to mine and beg you not to leave me Sherlock. i know that someday your going to get bored with me even that or realize I don't deserve you. When that day comes can you promise me that you just won't disappear again? I have no regrets about the things i did as Moriarty. I'm not a good person Sherlock. I know I want to be better, be more worthy and be the man you deserve,that Molly deserves.
> 
> I knew going into this i could die. i knew and yet I was so stupid to pull either of you into this. If i was smart and not so selfish i would have just come, killed that bastard and died and you or molly wouldn't have been the wiser. i just.. I deserve to die I get that. i deserve to be alone and I get that too. But you and molly deserve to know the truth, to know everything.There is a bit i am still not comfortable talking about and may never be able to. i know there are things you as well conceal as does Molly. Everyone does and everyone dies in the end. I just know that if something happens for me, you'll go on with and for Molly and our children. that gives me some sense of peace through all this madness that is going to happen."

James told him as he let his insecurities begin to show. it was true he had fears especially when he knew that it was very possible that Sherlock would just up and leave him.

 

> "For someone who is my intellectual equal..Stop being dull and predictable. I'm not even considering leaving you. As for who deserves to be in this relationship, Molly is too good for both of us. I am no angel myself and while i don't condone the things you have done,i also cannot condemn you for them.
> 
> Society's rules are shit and do not apply to us. If anything I do not foresee a time when we should be not together and talking about these feelings.. just ask you let me to try and understand. Just don't lie to me again. If you don't like something or i say and do something please tell me. i don't want to lose you and if we do leave each other it won't be because i get bored of you James Moriarty. James Holmes also sounds appealing to me.
> 
> Also i won't promise to go on for Molly and the children without you because you'll be with us, beside us. helping me learn to love and be a father. Your not going to die James. i won't let that happen and if anything i don't deserve you.I know that might sound insane but the truth of the matter is, we're both damaged and both scared but together we are also the two of the sharpest minds on the planet. so no more giving into this pity because i will not condone such talk of nonsense. "

 Sherlock's words sunk into James mind as he had listened and also had felt the feelings that was now between them. Sherlock was in a sense slowly eroding the pain and walls around James heart as well as mental defenses. James felt like crying from holding back the happiness he knew he was afraid to experience. James wiped a tear that had strayed out of his eye and just looked up now into Sherlock's eyes meekly.

Sherlock took James left hand in his and looked at James with all seriousness.

 

> "James Moriarty will you spend the rest of your life as my husband?"
> 
> "Yes.Professor James Holmes, does have a nice sound to it. Yes, but I want a ring and Molly should have one too.Also we need to get Mycroft to change the laws for polygamous marriages as I can't and won't marry you unless Molly is our wife."

James was adamant on this. Sherlock smiled and kissed him. then to James surprise he,Sherlock got up and grabbed his purple shirt and pants putting them on. For a moment James just watched sherlock clad in said boxers and the purple shirt before he went to retrieve his trousers from the floor.James had just watched and admired the view as he lay still naked on the bed.Sherlock paused and leaned down and kissed James softly before grinning.

 

> "Consider us engaged then love. Also I have a ring but, I figure I'd get a new set as I'm sure Mycroft is going to want to use Grandfather's  for Graham.Also I like the idea of us three being married the sooner the better. Also it's time my brother did some legwork and get his fat ass moving."
> 
> Sherlock said this with a chuckle as he was happy. James wanted to marry him and he would in turn be married to Molly as well. Sherlock knew that perhaps this was going really fast but in reality,this union of theirs was years in the making. He tousled his curls a moment and finished buttoning his trousers when he heard the bathing room door open and Molly came out.
> 
> "Where are you going Sherlock?"

Molly asked coming out of the bathroom clad in a towel and a dressing gown cinched around her tiny waist. Molly's hair was down and wet flowing to her waist. Sherlock just stopped a moment and raised an eyebrow at her taking her in.

 

> "Is that my dressing gown?."

Sherlock asked as he came to stand in front of her now looking down at her and smiling softly. Molly crossed her arms as she tilted her head and looked at him. She felt annoyed he had answered her with his own question but then she relaxed and played a moment with the tie on the robe.

 

> "it is, do you want it back?"

Molly smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him.One side of the neck fell revealing her shoulder and the top of her left breast. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and swallowed. James smirked as he watched between the two of them with his arms pillowed behind his head. Sherlock straightened up and took a calming breath as James got up after a minute throwing on some pants and walked up behind Molly and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

 

> "How about I make us breakfast and we can come back here and.."

James whispered something in her ear that made Molly blush and bit her lip . James looked at Sherlock with a grin.

 

> "Go make your brother actually work for a living. I'll be in here murdering our fiancee's pussy."

James moved away from Molly as he said this and he placed a hand on Sherlock's chest and pushed him gently towards the doorway. Sherlock nodded and smiled before he left the room and began his way down the hall way. James turned back and raised an eyebrow as he looked Molly over and smiled gently. Molly blushed as James came over and wrapped his arms around her and groaned in her ear.

 

> "Good Golly Miss Molly you're going to be the death of me. Such a naughty randy kitten,come let Daddy take care of you."

James purred in a husky voice, as he lifted her easily and laid her on the bed before joining her kissing her temple gently. Molly giggled as she placed her hands together around James neck and he smiled gently.

 

> "Murder my pussy? I think you and sherlock have already done so. However,a nice cuddle is overdue Mr Moriarty."

Molly replied as he nodded and drew her into his arms. He  untied her robe and let it fall open and removed the towel and looked down at her before kissing her navel. James nipped her thighs gently kissing up them and he stilled as he placed a small gentle kiss on her clit. he noticed how red she was and got up going to the bathroom for a flannel and grabbed some cream gel from his bag.

> "Your so sore baby,I think maybe we'll let you rest a bit. Why don't you lay down and relax while I go make us some breakfast."
> 
> James asked as he rubbed the cream in gently before he got up and went for his trousers and shirt.He smiled and kissed her nose as looked at her and bit his lip. Molly snuggled into the duvet covering herself to her chin and closed her eyes. James chuckled as he stood in the doorway and then went off to make them all food.
> 
>  

 


	15. Mycroft's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before the real storm that is coming.

Previously....

 James Moriarty will you spend the rest of your life as my husband?"

"Yes.Professor James Holmes, does have a nice sound to it. Yes, but I want a ring and Molly should have one too.Also we need to get Mycroft to change the laws for polygamous marriages as I can't and won't marry you unless Molly is our wife."

James was adamant on this. Sherlock smiled and kissed him. then to James surprise he,Sherlock got up and grabbed his purple shirt and pants putting them on. For a moment James just watched sherlock clad in said boxers and the purple shirt before he went to retrieve his trousers from the floor.James had just watched and admired the view as he lay still naked on the bed.Sherlock paused and leaned down and kissed James softly before grinning.

 "Consider us engaged then love. Also I have a ring but, I figure I'd get a new set as I'm sure Mycroft is going to want to use Grandfather's  for Graham.Also I like the idea of us three being married the sooner the better. Also it's time my brother did some legwork and get his fat ass moving."

James looked at Sherlock with a grin.

 "Go make your brother actually work for a living. I'll be in here murdering our fiancee's pussy."

James moved away from Molly as he said this and he placed a hand on Sherlock's chest and pushed him gently towards the doorway. Sherlock nodded and smiled before he left the room and began his way down the hall way.

* * *

Holmes Manor

Hallway 

Sherlock made his way down the hallway. He knew of course where he would find his brother and Lestrade. As he approached however, he paused as he could hear the sounds coming from behind Mycroft's door. Normally, well not exactly normally as Sherlock of course Mycroft didn't normally engage in sexual relations,well that Sherlock knew and from the sounds....

Sherlock would have not noticed before what those sounds were and what they could mean. True he wasn't a virgin technically and he and James had partook in coitus in the past as well as the previous night and that very morning with Molly. Before Sherlock would have thought nothing of it by just walking in and interrupting Mycroft and Greg.The only thing that stopped him now actually was Mind Palace Molly slapping him telling him this was a bit of no good. That and he really didn't want the mental image of his brother and his lover having coitus.

 Sherlock had no intention of seeing his brother naked and or the look of him in the obvious pleasure it seemed Lestrade was pulling from the older man.Let Mycroft have this moment. As he turned to leave he saw James walking out of their room and smiled quietly as their eyes met. James shook his head and rolled his eyes in the direction of where the sounds were coming from before he walked over and interlaced his fingers of his left hand with those of Sherlock's right and smiled a genuine smile up at him. Sherlock for a moment just squeezed James hand and he walked them out a set of french doors and out into the lovely back garden.

James removed from his pocket a cigarette case and he offered one to Sherlock. Both men shared a light and as the first drag of nicotine hit James tongue he closed his eyes and savored it quietly. Sherlock watched this as he looked at James as he smoked and took a drag off his own fag. James opened his eyes as he looked around the garden in thought for the moment his back was turned and away from Sherlock.

   "The calm before the storm.The East wind is coming Sherlock."

James replied as he butt out his fag and turned to look at Sherlock thoughtfully a moment. James knew what was to come could become very bad in less than a heartbeat. In his mind, he had calculated several scenarios.All worst than the last.However he also knew that just as simple i could also turn very well in their favor.

"Then it's best the devil lead the charge."

Sherlock replied as he also was in thought and going over possible scenarios in his mind. He knew that James would be taking great risks if this plan would be implemented. This was not a game neither of them could afford to lose. He could also see that like he, James wanted to shield this from Molly. As he took his last drag off his fag and butted it out he sighed a moment and rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension he could feel building up.

  "But then I suppose that was rather the point isn't it.A dark angel perhaps more than the devil.."

James said this as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He took in his lover's posture a moment and bid him to sit on a waist high stone fence and he kissed the back of Sherlock's neck before running his hands up and down and over Sherlock's shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension in the consultant detective.

  "Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain.Moriarty needs to come out to play."

James kissed the top of Sherlock's head a moment and just wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. James knew what he was to do and he also knew that he had to let out Moriarty.The idea should have troubled him more than it was. Sherlock was silent as he listened to James and he turned to the side so he could look up at James. He could see the worry in the former consulting criminal's face.

  "But be honest. You’re just a tiny bit pleased."

Sherlock countered as he knew that as much as James wanted to keep Moriarty inside and suppressed, James missed the game and if he was honest so did he. James nodded quietly as he leaned in and softly kissed Sherlock's lips and for a full minute placed their foreheads together in silent reflection. They slowly pulled apart and James cleared his throat as he could feel the tears were threatening to come.

  " Yes, I admit it I, miss the game.I miss the battling of intellect. I know that he needs to be stopped and not just because the British Government has commanded it. Sherlock, your big brother and all the King’s horses couldn’t make me do a thing I didn’t want to as you know. However I would do anything that you or Molly asked me without a single thought to the contrary. I figure that once this is over and I become a professor perhaps there might be a challenge. Also I consider the prospect of that and being married to you and Molly as well as having children will keep us both from being bored.I look forward to it surprisingly. Children can be fascinating and ours would never be boring despite being adorable.

Who would have imagined that either of us would do domestic and yet that is exactly what I want to do. Be domestic,go to a respectable job and come home to Molls and you. As sick and twisted as this sounds, I am looking forward to putting Charles Augustus in his place. But for now I need to take my medication and therefore I have to eat whilst I do. We can talk I suppose to Mycroft when he is less entertained. "

James told him as he got up and extended his hand to Sherlock who stood up and took it.

* * *

 

Sherlock's Bedroom

They made their way into the house and towards their bedroom as that was where James pills were. As they entered,they were silent.James unzipped his travel bag slowly not to disturb their sleeping pathologist whilst Sherlock just looked over her. James pocketed the medication bottle.

As they went to leave to let her sleep there was a sudden thrashing on the bed. Molly groaned and cried out in her sleep and then sat up shaking and crying. Immediately all was forgotten as  James and Sherlock went to comfort her. Molly just for the moment brought her knees up into her chest and looked at them both miserably. Her dream had her obviously rattled as she slightly shook.

  Baby,it was just a dream.Want to talk about it?"

James asked trying to sooth her as he wrapped his arms around her and stop her shaking. Molly just shook her head as she looked at them both miserably.Sure she knew that James was trying to help but she didn't want to tell him or Sherlock about the images that had plagued her. She just wiped her tears out of her eyes and decided to just try and be strong. Molly climbed out of bed and went to dress. As she did this,both Sherlock and James were slightly confused by her actions. After two minutes and Molly putting on a pair of trousers and a t shirt,she let out a calming breath and squared her shoulders as she looked between the two of them.

  "It was nothing really just a bad dream.A memory really."

Molly told them as she went to put on her shoes and socks. She shook her head sadly. Sherlock stopped her as her hands were still shaking as he knelt down before her. He looked up at her with concern evident in his face.

"Did we die? Is that what it was??"

Sherlock asked as he knew that getting to the point was really what she needed right now and not space. Molly for a moment just was silent and her head down but she looked up and both Sherlock and James could see er year filled brown eyes.

  "Yes, you were on my slab,it was a lot like before.When we faked your death.However this time both of you were there. This time neither of you didn't wake up and I know it's silly for me to dream that as I know that both of you are going to come out of this alive and well. The only difference i suppose was that while I was doing your postmortems,my belly kept getting in the way. i know it's a bit mad of me to dream that and idiotic but I can't help what I dream can i? "

 " I promise you here and now baby, Daddy's not going to die and neither is Sherlock. As for you dreaming about how big you were with our baby.I bet you were absolutely gorgeous.Poor kitten,I know that in the past we have been rather stupid to put you through that as well as keep our secrets.But I promise you that I'll always come back to you."

James told her as he kissed the back of her neck. Molly shook him off and stood after putting on her other shoe.Sherlock completely was in agreement with James on all the points he made and was about to voice his agreement and even elaborate when he had an epiphany as he asked her in question.

 "can you recall if you were wearing a wedding ring? "

As he asked this, Molly just looked at him in question but then she shook her head to the negative. Sherlock then nodded and he let out a breath before he kissed her forehead.

 "Be right back."

Sherlock went out of their room and James raised an eyebrow in the retreating consulting criminal's direction. However James seemed to understand after a moment what Sherlock was about as he came back in carrying a small velvet box and he knelt down at Molly's feet. Molly looked at him in surprise and shock as Sherlock just was silent and opened the box. Inside was a ring, a family heirloom and Sherlock squared his shoulders as he looked up at her.

Molly gasped as she saw the ring and Sherlock just took in her face before he cleared his throat and took her left hand in his. Molly then began to cry but not sad tears.No these tears were anything but sad as she looked into Sherlock's eyes and waited for his words.She wanted to say yes right then but Molly also knew she wanted to hear the proposal. She had waited six years for this moment and she was more than entitled to it.

 " Molly,you know I am not a sentimental man.I am not a romantic either. However I normally know what to say even if it's a bit of no good. I am never unsure about anything. I love you and that's the truth. I don't I reiterate know how to be a romantic. I hope you can accept me as i am as I do you. What I am trying to say but bollocking it up so badly is this.. Margaret Louise Hooper,will you become my wife? I have already asked James and he said yes.It is my intention to spend the rest of our lives together and have as many babies as you want. Maybe get a dog. Regardless i want, no need to grow old with you Molly. So will you become my wife?"

 As Sherlock asked this Molly was near hyperventilating and Sherlock looked at her troubled. He made to stand up when all of a sudden he was knocked back and the weight of his tiny Pathologist tackling him and kissing him was the only thing present in the world. Molly was kissing all over Sherlock's face and hugging him. Sherlock groaned and rolled her over on her back now on the plush carpet and looked down at her. He went back to kissing her gently and placed her hands above her head interlacing their fingers together.

 "So that's a yes then?"

Sherlock asked as he now looked down at her and breaking the kiss and searching her face for her answer. Her chestnut hair was spread around her like a halo in contrast to the black carpet

 "I don't know maybe I have to think about it. i mean it's not as I've waited six years for this moment and.. I fucking love you God damn it! Of course it's a yes."

Molly said as she then began to laugh softly and leaned her head up to kiss his lips. Sherlock grinned as her words had penetrated his mind. At first he had looked at her so uncertain and he knew if she had said no then he would feel very heart broken. However getting over the initial shock, he grinned now and laughed softly as well and kissed her softly.

  " I love you Molly Hooper."

" Good because I love you too Sherlock Holmes."

 " Not to ruin this moment but I think before we end up all shagging each other,I would like to see both our rings gracing our fiancee's finger.Also we should feed each other as I am a bit ravenous and need to take my medication.perhaps i should leave you to it but I figure if we are going to be married sometime today we have a lot of things to do."

James said this simply as he looked down at his fiancee's and gave them both a genuine smile that reached his eyes. Sherlock slowly raised up and moved off of Molly and sat back on his heels and extended his hand to her to help her off the floor. Molly took it and stood up and held her left hand out to him. Sherlock raised her left hand up and kissed her knuckles gently and placed the ring on her finger and smiled.

 "Today? I mean today??? I don't have a dress or don't we need a license and... "

Molly began as she now focused on this and the dream was forgotten for the moment. James kissed her ear as he chuckled a her reaction.

 "Well that can be remedied quite quickly. In fact I was going to speak to my brother about this very thing but right now he is being entertained with coitus with Lestrade and mind palace Molly slapping me and telling me how interrupting them was a bit of no good. "

Sherlock admitted and Molly just looked at him in question. She was about to ask further about Mind palace her, when her stomach took that moment to make it's lack of food known and growled loudly. She blushed as she then patted her stomach and looked up seeing both men's gazes directed to her hand and smile.

 "Come let's feed you and James and i may partake of some nourishment as well as see if Mycroft and Grayson are better receptive to speaking."

" Greg, his name is Greg and alright after all I am perhaps eating for three as I do have two matron aunts that were identical twins.Iam named for both of them as they're names were Margaret and Louise. "

Molly began to babble on as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the staircase. Both men listened but were also in their own thoughts as the trio made their way into the kitchen.

* * *

 

The Kitchen

Once in the kitchen,both Sherlock and James made to pull her chair out for her and she shook her head at them. Molly made her way over to cook and soon she was making them a fry up. James with Sherlock's help set the table and both smiled as what Molly was cooking smelled delicious.

As they were placing the silverware on the table, the kitchen door swung open and in came Greg and Mycroft both yawning and smiling. Mycroft sat down and Greg placed a hand on the chair behind him. The silence in the air sans the sizzling of the fry pan was evident as the two older men took in the scene before them. Molly turned and smiled as she came over and poured Mycroft some tea and Greg some coffee. Both nodded and thanked her as James set places for them on the table and he went over and kissed Molly's cheek. Sherlock took a sip of his own coffee and set it down on the saucer and nodded in greeting to his brother and his brother's lover.

 "Morning Mycroft,Greg.Congratulations on being a year older brother mine."

 "Thank you. Oh and congratulations as well brother dear. Our Great Grandmother's ring suits your Miss Hooper."

"Congratulations so when is the big day?"

Greg asked as he was honestly happy that it seemed Sherlock really had gotten his head out of his arse and finally did the proper thing by his friend. As he said this to molly,he had walked over and gave her a hug. He then turned and was about to shake Sherlock's hand when he paused as he saw two rings on molly's hand and he opened his mouth to ask her what that was about when Sherlock spoke.

"Well now that you mention it, we were thinking today perhaps this afternoon if Mycroft would be so helpful..."

Sherlock said calm and with confidence. He saw Mycroft raise an elegant eyebrow at him and placed his fingertips to his lips before he replied.

" No.."

"Why not? Unless you don't think you can do it.."

 "I am capable of many things Sherlock.However i do not authority to change the laws of our nation at my whims or that of my little brother's even if i approve of such a law change and am sympathetic to your plight. "

" Then what good is being the British government and The secret service?"

 "It has it's moments. What is the rush may I ask?"

Mycroft wanted to know that this was serious and not just a flight of fancy of his brother's true he could see the love for the pathologist as well as knew of the love for the former criminal. But was this really what he wanted? A life with these two persons who were just above goldfish status?

"I love them Crofty! There is no rush except the fact I have compromised molly over and over and over again and she may carry your nephew or niece. You owe me,you owe me and James. Why do you hate me so much?!?!?"

" I don't hate you. On the contrary, I want what is best for you because I.. I do not give into brotherly compassion as you know and.. Locke? Is this truly what you want Locke? What you three want?"

" Yes, dammit Mycroft!! It's what we want! Ask them and they will tell you the same! I give you and Greg my blessing,why can't you do the same for me and Molly and James?"

" I am a bit confused.Why can't Sherlock and Molly be married?"

Greg asked as he looked between the brothers and normally would have not asked or stepped into it,except he saw in his lover's eyes something he could not quite describe. Mycroft to his surprise began to tear up even and Greg rubbed his back in circles gently and slowly. Mycroft closed his eyes and let out a shuttering breath then he looked at Sherlock and replied.

 "I give you my full blessing.As my only living relative and you older brother I ask two things. One may I if miss Hooper would allow it,walk her down the isle to you both and also may Gregory and I stand up as your witnesses?"

"Molly,James what do you both think?"

" I would be honored Mycroft.However I really don't want a big fuss.I don't even really care if it's done today or next Tuesday. i just know I love your brother and James and i want to be their wife."

  "I love them both and i don't deserve them truly but I swear on my soul this is what i want and i give myself freely to both of them.I would like it done as soon as possible and in time perhaps we can have a larger ceremony.i know that Watson will want to attend and I am fine with that also."

"Wait so let me get this straight.. Not only is Moriarty alive and working for you My,he is going to marry Sherlock and Molly? That's not legal."

 "No, it's not yet but let me make a few calls..I am sure Elizabeth will consent though it might mean you having to accept a knight-ship Sherlock. Also would you be wanting John Watson to attend? I am sure he would keep mum about James's situation as well as I know that he should be here as well. He is an asset brother mine and one that despite you wanting to protect,would be better off knowing the situation. That and it would stop the texts and phone messages he keeps leaving."

" Thank you. Thank you Crofty..If I can't get out of the knight-ship then so be it."

  "Yes thank you Mycroft!!!!"

Molly said this and to the surprise of one Mycroft Holmes, he found himself hugged by one Molly Hooper and kissed on the cheek. Mycroft tried to keep calm and not react but his face reddened and he blushed profusely.Greg chuckled as Molly had hugged him as well.

"Miss Hooper can you please restrain yourself!"

"Molly.. After all you are to be my brother in law and an uncle if we are blessed!!"

"Molly then can you restrain yourself??"

"Yes, sorry I was just excited."

Molly was excited and happy and despite not admitting it themselves, the men in the room were as equally happy. At least Sherlock and James.Mycroft and Greg were so so really.Greg was happy for them but still trying to figure it all out. Molly excused herself and went to serving breakfast. As they all tucked in,Mycroft found himself smiling and looking up at Molly.

" If you ever decide to no longer be a pathologist,you could have a lucritive career as a chef Molly."

Mycroft was sincere as he really was enjoying the simple fry up that Molly had made. it was simple yet delicious. He finished another forkful and drank some of his tea and swallowed.The tea to his surprise was perfectly the way he took it. Molly smiled as she forked some of her own eggs and was about to eat them when he had given the compliment so she responded.

"Thank you but it's not much really just a simple fry up.I prefer to bake however and enjoy doing so."

" Do you make cake?"

"Yes as well as pies,tarts,muffins and biscuits.James however bakes better than I do.."

"Welcome to the family Molly.As well as you James."

"Thank you,I just hope that someday we can return the favor and stand up for you and DI Lestrade."

 Mycroft didn't respond and Greg just smiled at that statement. Mycroft smiled seeing Greg's reaction. Sherlock shook his head and was about to open his mouth no doubt to comment when Molly placed her forkful of eggs into his mouth and kissed his lips gently. Sherlock chewed and swallowed and kissed her chastely back. Under the table,Greg took mycroft's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before linking fingers with his. Mycroft swallowed and looked at Greg before he lifted their joined hands and he kissed Greg's wrist.

"How about after breakfast and you've made your phone calls you can show me around the garden?"

"It is a nice day out.Do you ride by chance Gregory?"

"No but Zoe does.That is she used to take riding lessons but when Maggie and i got divorced. Zoe is my daughter she's six now. "

" She is free to come anytime she likes.i think she would enjoy our stables.All of your children of course are welcome as I am sure that we can find something for each of them and you and I to do together."

"Thanks love.I know that well we haven't really talked about when my kids come to visit and I am glad you want them to be around."

"Of course I do and this is your home as well Gregory."

" I love you My."

"And i you Gregory."

"Yes,yes everyone loves each other. How about we eat and you can go shag Greg in the stables or whatever romantic sentimental thing you wish to do."

Sherlock said as he sipped his coffee and bit into his toast. James shook his head and Molly flushed a moment but held her tongue. Mycroft just lifted his eyebrow and said not a word. Greg frowned but then he shook his head and laughed a moment.Greg kissed Mycroft softly and Mycroft smiled despite feeling a bit weird about their PDA in front of his brother and his fiancee's.

"Sounds like a plan. Afterwards maybe we can go to that cafe down the road a bit and have lunch,what do you think My?"

"That would be nice i suppose.However sadly Anthea took the car this morning as Jeeves had a doctors appointment and is away. Though I suppose we could find some form of dalliance to amuse ourselves. Perhaps a game of billiards or chess to pass the time?"

"You know I wouldn't mind a game of billiards.I am decent at it.I also play very little chess but if you like I would love for you to teach me as my old man used to play with my Mum and my brother Simon.i never sadly got the knack for it but perhaps now that I am older.."

Sherlock,Molly and James just ate as Mycroft and Greg had their conversation. They all ate and when they were done, Greg offered to wash the dishes and Mycroft helped him to dry. it was very domestic. The trio of Sherlock,Molly and James left them to it and Mycroft and Greg made conversation.

" What do you think of the Opera?"

Mycroft was now intrigued and was looking for things they could do together. true most of the time the both would be busy but he hoped to find a common ground with his lover.

"Never had the pleasure.I like music though and i read at times for entertainment.I alo like watching football and rugby."

"Perhaps you would like to see the library?."

"It would be my pleasure to see anything you want to show me."

"I assure you the pleasure would be mine as well. shall we go and I can show you some of my etchings."

" Ahh yes okay.Oh shit what time is it?"

"Nine -Thirty. I know it's a bit late for a start but we both have the day to spend together.

"No, that is I need to pick up Alex to take him to his Football game at one o'clock. Also it's my weekend with the kids and i haven't told Maggie that I've moved yet or I'm sorry have i screwed up everything??"

" No, you have not screwed as you called it anything at all Gregory. I am sure that the car will be back in time and if not we can take my motor bike to London. I am sure I have a extra set of leathers you can use and a helmet."

 Greg grinned and blushed at the thoughts of seeing Mycroft in leather trousers. In fact he blushed even harder imaging Mycroft just in only those leather trousers. Mycroft was ignorant to what his lover was thinking of course as such things had not occurred to him when he had offered. However as he turned to hand Greg the last dish he saw the desire in his lovers eyes and how they were dilated.

"Gregory.. what in the..?"

As Mycroft asked this Greg pulled him into a snog and ran his hands and fingers through Mycroft's hair. Greg pulled back and wordlessly placed the last dry plate in the cupboard before taking Mycroft's hand in his and they made their way up the stairs and back to the master suite.


	16. Mycroft and Greg make a commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more fluff,Mystrade fluff ,sexiness,and domestic bliss abounds. Also Mycroft is the British Government and no one messes with Mycroft!! Oh just read it!!!!

Previously:

 

>  "It would be my pleasure to see anything you want to show me."
> 
> "I assure you the pleasure would be mine as well. shall we go and I can show you some of my etchings."
> 
> " Ahh yes okay.Oh shit what time is it?"
> 
> "Nine -Thirty. I know it's a bit late for a start but we both have the day to spend together.
> 
> "No, that is I need to pick up Alex to take him to his Football game at one o'clock. Also it's my weekend with the kids and i haven't told Maggie that I've moved yet or I'm sorry have i screwed up everything??"
> 
> " No, you have not screwed as you called it anything at all Gregory. I am sure that the car will be back in time and if not we can take my motor bike to London. I am sure I have a extra set of leathers you can use and a helmet."

 Greg grinned and blushed at the thoughts of seeing Mycroft in leather trousers. In fact he blushed even harder imaging Mycroft just in only those leather trousers. Mycroft was ignorant to what his lover was thinking of course as such things had not occurred to him when he had offered. However as he turned to hand Greg the last dish he saw the desire in his lovers eyes and how they were dilated.

 

 

 

>  "Gregory.. what in the..?"

As Mycroft asked this Greg pulled him into a snog and ran his hands and fingers through Mycroft's hair. Greg pulled back and wordlessly placed the last dry plate in the cupboard before taking Mycroft's hand in his and they made their way up the stairs and back to the master suite.

* * *

Currently:

Mycroft and Greg's bedroom

Greg sat down on the foot of the bed and smiled in a sexy way.Mycroft for the moment just wondered what Greg was doing but as he saw the smile,he smiled back genuinely filled with happiness.

  "Show me,I want to see you in these leather trousers of yours.only in them and nothing else."

Greg said this in a voice laced with desire.Mycroft was surprised but inertly very pleased how his lover, no fiancee responded to the thought of him in leathers. Though Mycroft didn't get why the thought was seemingly to drive Greg's desires raising them so that the man in questions voice was growing husky.He didn't see what the deal was about him wearing leather trousers. Obviously he wore them because if he was on the motor bike it helped to keep him warm and protected from the weather.

"Come they are in the wardrobe and perhaps we can also see if my extra ones will fit you. We are about the same height after all though i am a bit bigger in the tummy region."

Mycroft said simply. He knew that he was fat and should be on a diet to keep fit. as it was he already usually worked out an hour a day when he was able to and ran on his treadmill. Greg let out a sigh a he heard Mycroft's words and was a little upset that his Mycroft couldn't see how gorgeous he was. For a genius and a posh bloke,Greg could not understand why Mycroft could not see it himself.

"I don't see what you think is big,i mean your so svelte My .I mean true you don't have rock hard abs but neither do I.I happen to like your little tummy I like pressing kisses to it. Don't you know your beautiful to me Mycroft Holmes?"

"I'm not beautiful Gregory though you are handsome and make me feel so many things."

 "Your right your not beautiful, you're fucking gorgeous and mine and I'm yours if you'll have me the rest of your life."

"Are you sure what you are saying Gregory?"

i know that i wanted to wait and wanted time but i know that even six months from now or even six minutes isn't going to change how i feel about you Mycroft. i will love you with my last breath.What i am trying to say is that i am ready if you'd like to be my husband and co father to my children.I accept you as you are and who you are with every fiber of my being."

  " Oh Gregory.. I don't know what to say but yes,at once.I am not an easy man to love and yet you still would have me?"

"Oh yes, I would like nothing more.It's not always going to be easy i know and I accept that. We both may struggle with distance at times but i know that if you'll have me I'll be here when you come home to me and likewise."

"Then it shall be.I will make the arrangements post haste. How soon would you like us to be married?"

Mycroft was in tears as he looked at this man who he did love so much that he would sacrifice his own life for. He wiped at the tears and moved to sit next to Greg and kissed him gently. Greg was also in tears and smiling ear to ear now.

"I did the fancy wedding thing once and once was more than enough for me,I am not too particular. However if you want a large wedding I shall not begrudge it to you. However I am but a simple man with simple needs and right now I just want and need you Mycroft Holmes. So we're engaged now correct?"

"Yes, yes Gregory.I am not minding of the particulars except that there be cake as other than you,cake is also something I enjoy and receive pleasure from."

"Did you just compare me to cake Mycroft?"

"Yes, though your better than cake,better than my brolly and my suits and anything else ever in existence."

They kissed softly at first but then hard and demanding and with great passion. They both panted as they broke off the kiss and Mycroft went to grab his phone and began making calls. As he did this he was confident and spoke with authority. He grinned as he looked over at Greg who watched him as he relaxed leaned back on his elbows.

  " What are you waiting for? show me love."

Greg smirked and raised an eyebrow as Mycroft unbuttoned his pajama top and let the silk slowly part and slide down his arms. Greg's hands for a moment balled into the bed linens as he stopped himself from rising to kiss his lover. Mycroft took a calming breath and he walked to the wardrobe and came back a few minutes later in a pair of black leather trousers. Greg moaned as he looked over Mycroft. His pale skin and light dusting of ginger hair contrasting with the black leather.Greg licked his lips and smiled in a sexy little lift of his lips.

 "You take my breath away or threaten to My."

 Mycroft turned to go and get the matching jacket and as he turned Greg gave out a hoarse moan as there was very little to the imagination. The trousers were fitted and molded perfectly to Mycroft's body.Mycroft bit his lip and blushed at the heat of Greg's gaze on him. In a second Greg was up and kissing Mycroft hard and with desire. Mycroft dropped the jacket to the floor as he found himself running his own fingers through Greg's hair pulling him along till the back of his knees hit the bed.

Greg slowly and in reluctance stopped and handed Mycroft his phone that was sitting on the nightstand next to his own. Mycroft swallowed and calmed his racing heart for a few moments before he began to make some calls. At one point he smiled as he looked at Greg who had decided to take a shower and watched the man appreciating his gorgeousness. Greg's hair was wet, a single drop of water dripped down his tanned and muscular chest and through the dark brown hair and to trail down his happy trail of hair that disappeared from view obscured by the towel wrapped around his tapered waist.

Mycroft bit his lip as it was his turn now to be aroused. Greg was drying his hair with a second towel and as he did he sat at the edge of the bed. Mycroft to Greg's disappointment had changed out of the leather trousers and dressed in a Gieves and Hawkes tailored three piece suit. [Mycroft in his suit  
](http://33.media.tumblr.com/0de64b01ee0811f7448e949b0b8cd13b/tumblr_inline_mz3hb9cOag1r5lfl4.jpg)

Greg was silent as Mycroft for a moment was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Greg noticed how stressed Mycroft looked. Mycroft was obviously distracted and Greg thought nothing of just dropping the towel at that moment and walking naked over to the dresser.

Mycroft stopped speaking as he looked up at Greg and he bit his lip hard enough that a drop of blood appeared. Despite that a startled groan came from Mycroft's throat which made Greg look up and over at him. Mycroft closed his eyes and replied trying and barely succeeding in keeping his voice from cracking and keeping himself sounding normally calm.

" I agree and concur,thank you Eliza for the well wishes and congratulations. Why yes he is hold on a moment I will place you on speaker."

Mycroft muttered as he pressed the button on his cellular phone and the rich aristocratic voice of a woman filled the room. As she spoke Greg swallowed at the first syllable as he realized who was speaking to him and he looked at Mycroft in shock.

"Congratulations to you both it is about time that you have settled down and found a good man.I am very pleased to welcome you to the family Gregory Lestrade. Take good care of my dear cousin and may you both be happy and blessed in your love and may it be as happy as my own with Albert has been."

 "Thank you your majesty."

"Please we are to be family,Elizabeth will do. "

"Thank you Elizabeth. it is a pleasure to have made your acquaintance."

Greg's hands shook as he looked at Mycroft the whole time he had spoken and he knew several times his voice was close to cracking. Mycroft just took hold of Greg's hands stilling them and gave him a chaste kiss. As he did so Greg had so many questions flowing towards his tongue but bit them down for the moment as he was in complete awe of the situation he now found himself in.

"You must come for tea sometime as I miss our chats dear cousin. Also I expect that you will invite dear Sherly and his spouses once all is settled and they take care of our problem. I assume that discretion is being handled properly.Knowing you and your ways of ethic it is not something I should worried about."

" All will be handled with little incident and even that will be dealt in the usual manner. Thank you for your assistance dear cousin and I will be sure to send regards to Sherlock as well as James and Margaret. I am remiss that there will not be but a small ceremony but I feel that it is best for discretion in light of the situation. The new law will be passed i assume swiftly?"

Mycroft asked her and Greg who was still in awe looked now more at the man he was to marry talking to the Queen of their country on such familiar terms. Mycroft just quirked a smile. The phone call was ended on good terms and again congratulations and as Mycroft placed down the phone he looked at his pocket watch and replied.

"Are you alright Gregory,why your as white as a sheet!"

"Your related to the Queen of England?"

"Yes she's a lovely person. Though we do not get to spend anytime as of late for tea she is a favorite of my cousins. You should know that I am actually an Earl as that title was passed down to me when my father passed away. However i do not like the fuss made over myself and will concede that title upon Sherlock's desire to assume it or his first born son is of age whichever comes first."

 "Your an Earl?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"Umm no just one question though so i understand this.."

"I cannot go into a lot of detail about my work at times but do know that I am not doing anything deemed illegal by the crown's standards and though I do hate to do the legwork,I can be put in dangerous situations."

 "I'm a cop,what do you see in me? i mean I'm just a simple copper who goes to work nine to five and I don't understand how I am good enough for.."

Greg's insecurities showed and Mycroft just kissed him softly trying to calm him. Just simple chaste kisses and Mycroft just caressed Greg's face between his palms before he replied.

"i know that it can be overwhelming but trust me she is just normal and human like anyone else. I love you Gregory that is why I want to spend my life with you. I don't care what you do or where you've come from. You are a well decorated and commissioned Police Detective Inspector. I am proud of the work you do and respectful. It is just a bonus that you are handsome and intelligent and rather sexy. You are more than worthy to be a Holmes."

 " I love you. God i really do and I can't wait until we're married all proper. So shall we go and find Sherlock and Molly and Moriarty and let them know the good news?"

"Actually I believe that they can wait a bit. Also it is not too long until we need to be off to see your son's game. I wonder though am i dressed too overly as it isn't quite my understand as to what one would wear to a rugby match?"

Mycroft asked this as he unbuttoned his waist coat and removed his pocket watch setting it in the drawer where it was it's proper place. He had already been sans the over coat and he took that off and soon his whole suit to place back on the hanger. Greg had not said a word as Mycroft stripped down to his pants and socks and Mycroft sat to undo the garters holding his socks up.

' i think we can find something,I can accomidate you I believe though it would mean wearing jeans and a simple t shirt and perhaps a cap if you want to help keep the sun out of your eyes. i mean that is what usually is worn or what i wear unless it is cool out and i would add a jacket and scarf or a jumper.Trainers or boots if it's snowing of course."

Very well. Despite what you may assume I do own a pair or two of jean trousers and shirts. I also own trainers as well. Though I normally wear them when i jog. Perhaps we should get changed and they might be enough time to luncheon in a bit as Anthea is on her way back with her father from the physicians and eta is about ten minutes from now. after that we can pick up your children and i  have already taken the liberty of having rooms made up for your children. If I overstep please tell me Greg,i don't want to assume or seem like I am ordering about. "

" You just be you. You really do think of everything Mycroft.Okay yes we can have lunch,probably should bring some cold drinks and thank you for thinking of my kids. However if it does get a bit much i promise to tell you. Now show me where you keep these jeans of yours. But first how about a shower together?"

" But you are already showered and I am due one I suppose."

" Doesn't mean I can't  not help you wash your back does it sweetheart?"

" Sweetheart?"

"Pet name of course you don't like being my sweetheart?"

"Come to bed and i'll show you how much i like it darling."

"How about in the shower, will save time and also clean up."

"Lead the way Gregory."

" Right this way sweetheart."

 Greg chuckled as he took Mycroft's hand and led him to the shower. About forty-five minutes later, they both exited the shower and got dressed. Greg smirked as he looked at his lover clad in a pair of jean and with a t shirt of his on.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"As sexy as you are in suits, wow My your so... I know we don't have time to do anything but just know it suits you. You look relaxed even.It's a good look on you sweetheart."

"Thank you.You look quite fetching as well. shall we be off?"

Mycroft asked this and put on a baseball cap after tying up his trainers and Greg nodded. They made their way out to go to the car and as they got to the car,the driver gave his normally well dressed and posh boss a second glance. as they made their way to the school, Mycroft made a few more calls for arrangements as well as a crew to go to Greg's apartment to pack his things.

Arriving at the school, they waited for Alex. Soon the bell sounded and a tall lean boy walked over ih his arm wrapped around a girl and he nodded towards his dad before turning and giving his girlfriend a kiss. Greg cleared his throat after the teenagers continued to kiss for a moment. They broke off the kiss and smiled to each other.

"Call you later babe.I wish you could come to the game."

"I wish I could too but it's not too often i see my Grand mum you know."

" Maybe next time. See you on Monday."

"Miss you already love you!"

"Love ya too babe."

Alex kissed her forehead and then smiled as she walked away and for the moment just watched her smiling bigger then he turned to his dad and the man next to him.Greg just for a moment raised an eyebrow and frowned. Alex sighed.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your young lady?"

Greg asked as he just looked at his son exasperated now. Alex sighed again and then raised an eyebrow at his dad and replied.

" Her name is Kristen,she is the same year as i am. She doesn't drink or smoke or do drugs. Her parents are divorced. So going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Alex asked as he had noticed that Mycroft and Greg were holding hands and he smiled as he knew he could turn this back on his dad. Greg nodded as he looked at Mycroft and smiled.

"Yes, I was only just wondering as she seemed like a nice girl. Alexander Lestrade may i introduce you to Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft this is my son Alex. Alexander Mycroft is not my boyfriend. He's much more than that he is my partner and we are to be married."

Greg said with a smile as he squeezed Mycroft's hand in his. Alex just nodded as he looked at his dad in slight shock then he swallowed and he nodded again.

"Holmes, Mycroft Holmes. It is nice to make your acquaintance. I have heard some nice things about you Alexander and i hope that we can be friends. "

All is training with MI6,Handling diplomats and being the British government had no experience here as Mycroft stood and was introduced to his future step son. He hoped he sounded sincere because he was truthful as he did want to make a good impression on Greg's children. He observed the young man before him and he hoped that his nervousness did not show. Greg's hand squeeze had helped a bit to keep him calm,at least on the outside.

"So, when is the big day? Also does mum know yet?"

Alex asked as he Extended his hand to Mycroft to shake and gauged the older man before him. Alex knew his parents were miserable with each other in the end and was glad that his father had seem to found someone who made him happy. Greg shook his head as he took in his son and Mycroft were shaking hands and he sighed in relief after a moment as he saw his son accepting of his partner.

"No, not yet. We had only just gotten engaged this morning.However I should speak with your Mum about it and a few other things."

Greg said as he felt a little upset at the idea of having to explain anything to Maggie. He and his ex fought like cats and dogs, and he knew that she would be a right bitch to find out he was happy and even might file for more child support. However he for the moment didn't really let that bother him as much as if it came down to it, he knew that he would pay to take care of his children as the money was for them after all.

Alex nodded and then he grinned as he patted his dad on the back. Mycroft miled at the acceptance when Alex swung his bag on his back over his shoulder and looked at the Rolls Royce behind where the men stood.

"Is this your ride? I mean is this your car Mr Holmes?"

Alex asked as he looked at Mycroft when the driver got out and opened the door for him.

"Indeed it is my automobile.also you may call me Mycroft,Alexander if it pleases you."

"It's cool! So we are going to ride to my mum's house in this?!?! Boy won't Brian be jealous he doesn't have anything as nice as this is.He's a bit of a wanker though."

"Brian?I wasn't aware she was dating.That's good for her then.He treats you kids right doesn't he?"

Greg asked as he hadn't known that Maggie was seeing anyone. Not that he really cared.Mycroft noted Greg's surprise tone. He however had nothing to worry about as he deduced Greg was not in the slight bit jealous of his exes new love interest. As it seemed to him, Alex also seemed to not like the guy or if he was to assume that was what he meant by calling this unknown man a wanker.

" He's just a jerk.Always telling me what to do and acting like he is in authority of me. Just because he lives in the house and he and mum are having a baby of their own he just assumes he can boss us around. He's not my dad and i don't care if they get married he is not my boss.He keeps trying to have mum send me away to school but I won't go!! He can't make me can he Dad? All my friends are here, my girlfriend is here and you are here and my brothers and sister are here! He also hits mum.I've heard her crying."

Alex said this and nodded and crossed his arms as he did so. Greg just for a moment grew really quiet. Internally he seethed as he knew that he and Maggie had the deal they would talk to each other about these sorts of things and it was agreed in their divorce and custody settlement. He just for a moment ran a hand through his silver hair and nodded trying not to show his frustration.

"You will not be attending boarding school, I will discuss this with your Mum not to worry."

" If you do not wish to go,then you shan't."

The wheels in Mycroft's head were turning. However he did not want to overstep his bounds by suggesting such as he was planning to without some input from Greg. Greg just looked at Mycroft and raised an eyebrow. He could see his partner thinking and then when he had a solution he nodded and his eyes light up.Greg wasn't sure he wanted to know what Mycroft was thinking because in that moment he had a smile that was oh so familiar.. Sherlock had smiled as such many times when he was about to be a bit of no good.

Mycroft?"

"Later Gregory, we have to take young master Alexander to his game now."

"He's right come on dad! I'm going to be late at this rate if we don't leave now and I can't be late again as they might bench me if I am!!"

Alex told them as the driver held the door and the three got into the back of the Rolls and sat. The sports field was not too far from their current location and soon they were arrived and Alex went off to change.

"What are you thinking My?"

Greg asked him as he saw his lover and partner watching Alex high five his friends and smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. Greg smiled and kissed Mycroft gently and smiled.

"He could come live with us.That is if it is agreeable with your ex wife and her botfriend. I do not want to overstep my bounds Gregory but if it is true what he says, i would offer a solution if it is amendable."

Mycroft said simply. Greg thought about it as he took mycroft's hand in his and they walked over to the bleachers. As they did and sat down Greg was going to comment when he was hugged by a small waif of a girl with his brown eyes and long blonde hair.

"Hi Daddy!!"

"Hello Poppet!"

Greg said hugging her back and smiling huge. Mycroft just sat and watched and could not help the smile on his lips as he rather enjoyed seeing greg's eyes and face light up that way. He was then however surprised as the little girl just hugged him also and replied.

" My name is Zoe, i am six. Are you special friends with my daddy?"

"Special friend, why yes i suppose. it is nice to meet you Zoe, my name is Mycroft."

"I saw you kiss my Daddy!"Good! Daddy seems so sad sometimes and he is smiling!"

Zoe giggled as she sat down on Greg's lap and looked up when a woman came running over looking exasperated and rubbing her temples.

"Zoe, what have i told you about hugging strangers! Oh it's you Greg! Well still you know she is not suppose to run away from me!! "

"He's not a stranger mummy! this is Mike.He's Daddy's special friend!"

Zoe said as she looked at her mum and shook her head. Greg looked over Zoe's head at his ex wife and greeted her tensely.

"Maggie, may i introduce my fiancee Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft this is my ex wife Maggie Lestrade."

Mycroft opened his mouth to say a pleasant greeting when Maggie just gave him a dirty look and then she smiled sweetly at Zoe who was playing with the stuffed kitten on her lap.She pulled her mp3 player out of her bag and placed the earbuds in her ears before she responded.

"Holmes? Like that nutter Sherlock?!?! Gregory what do you mean fiancee and I am sure that Mr Holmes is a lovely man but how could you bring him here!!"

Maggie started as she ran a hand through her blonde hair and then she let out an exasperated growl. Behind her came a man who was walking behind three other young boys and they went to sit. He saw his girlfriends exasperation and came over to see what the fuss was.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, Brian it's fine. This is my ex husband Greg and his friend Mr Holmes."

"Mycroft Holmes, and I am more than just friends with Gregory, I am his fiancee and partner. We were just being antiquated. Now shall we all sit and watch the game?"

As Mycroft finished his words the buzzer sounded and the rugby teams came on the field. Mycroft took Greg's hand in his and they sat down looking out at the field. They both cheered when Alex's team made a goal and Mycroft despite feeling a bit out of his element, began to relax and even enjoyed some of what he was seeing.

 Soon the game was winding down as Alex was running with the ball and he was about to score when he was hit and tripped from behind and down he went with a smack to the ground. Alex rose to get back up but he could not move his leg. Greg immediately after the whistle was blown ran down to his son's side. Mycroft excused himself and went also to Greg's side who was talking to a medic about the injury. Alex was crying in pain now and could not bend his knee at all. His leg was swelling up quite quickly.

"Dad it really hurts!It hurts so much!!!!"

"My poor baby mummy is right here!"

"I know Alex hold on we'll get you fixed up."

"I have called ahead to A&E and they will be waiting for us as soon as we get there."

"Thanks My, let's get Alex up and.."

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Taking Alex to the A & E."

" He's just faking it like he always does,always wanting attention he is. Never does a damn thing right and always back-sasses. Get up boy and walk it off and be a man! Stop babying him like that! You're going to turn him into a poofter like his father and this wanker.. "

Brian's words were cut off as Mycroft got into his face and stared hard and cold at him. It did not matter the man was about three inches taller than he was or heavier and muscularly built.

"If you do not shut your insolent and ignorant mouth this very moment.I guarantee you, on behalf of the British Security Services, that materials will be found on your computer hard-drives resulting in your immediate incarceration. Don't reply, just look frightened and scuttle. "

Mycroft then turned and helped lift up Alex as the stretcher came and they were wheeling him from the field to a ambulance that arrived in that moment. Anthea arrived then as well and she handed Mycroft her blackberry and he spoke a moment with the doctor and hung up handing the phone back to his assistant.

Brian looked after Mycroft and was about to open his mouth to speak when a man in a black suit stepped forward blocking his way.It was the driver that Mycroft employed as he had parked the Rolls-Royce now on the field and walked over to his boss and heard Mr Holmes words to the man who looked as if he was going to punch his employer.

"It would be in your best interest sir to do as Mr Holmes says."

Brian backed off and shook his head as Maggie grabbed his arm and watched as her son was placed in the ambulance. She saw the ambulance leave and was about to go to the car to follow when Brian slapped her as she was hysterical.Maggie hit the ground and Brian stood over her and grabbed her hair and was about to hit her again.

In that moment three things happened. First Brian found himself on the ground as Mycroft had punched him in the face,breaking his nose.Second Mycroft's driver had his gun on him holding it to his head and Greg had Maggie crying into his arms.

"Remington stand down, I am sure that this piece of shit has learned some humility. If not then perhaps he best know when he is beaten."

This was Mycroft's words as he stepped around him and the driver,Remington withdrew his gun and placed it in the holster. Greg was in shock as was Maggie who went and bent down to her boyfriend and looked up at Greg shrieking.

"You will never see the kids again if you marry this man Greg! Come Zoe,Marcus,Rupert and Benedict we are going to take Brian to the A & E to fix his poor nose."

Maggie said this as she started pulling the kids away who had come over to Greg's side when all the things started happening. and Mycroft lifted an eyebrow at her and replied.

"Think again about taking the kids away from Greg and I will be sure that it is you whom no longer sees them or this bastard.As it is, you shall refrain woman from dragging your kids around like rag dolls! If anything you should press charges against this man for assault and battery not patching him up! "

 "Perhaps you should keep your fat nose out of my business! Also Greg's on my side aren't you Greggie!"

Maggie countered and to add fuel to the fire she walked over and kissed Greg.Greg pulled back from her and looked at her like she was crazy. Greg shook his head and as she approached again he placed a hand out to restrain her actions.

"Don't! Just be happy I am not taking him in for attempted assault of a government official and also a hate crime. You really should report this but I can see you won't and this wasn't a first time occurrence I can tell from your reaction. Just go and the kids are coming to live with with me and Mycroft. We will send for the kids things. As for you and me, we are done and my children are not spending one more night under the same house as a abusive bastard."

Greg told her and she just huffed and turned and threw the kids bags out unto the muddy sidewalk before retreating and wrapping her arm around a profusely bleeding Brian who was swearing obscenities rather loudly.

Greg let out a sigh and shook his head at Mycroft who to his surprise was being huddled around by the children. Mycroft looked up at Greg a moment unsure as he was being patted on the back and had a crying six year old in his arms. Greg came over and kissed the top of Zoe's head before he wrapped a free arm around Mycroft as the boys scrambled and were talking to Remington and asking him questions about his gun and they all got into the awaiting car. Greg placed Zoe down and before he got in after her, Mycroft placed a hand on Greg's cheek and chastely kissed him.

"It will be alright,i promise Gregory.It'll be alright.I have a specialist looking after Alexander and I will make sure that person never has the chance to hit any of your children again."

"Thank you My, so much for a fun family outing.I'm sorry."

"Darling,it is not your fault and I already had planned on asking you after all if Alexander could stay with us. Now of course that is more than extended to Zoe,Marcus,Rupert and Benedict as well. "

Greg felt tired as he got in and he and Mycroft sat together. Greg's head lay on Mycroft's shoulder as the children all looked around the Rolls excitedly. Greg after a few moments made official introductions to his children to Mycroft. The children all smiled and Zoe got out of her seat and went and sat on Mycroft's lap and looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Mike.I hope you will be my other daddy as i don't like Brian at all.He tells us daddy doesn't love us but I know that's not true. I love my daddy and he loves me and,Alex,Marcus,Rupert and Benedict.Mummy tells him so but then the voices get loud and mummy cries and Alex gets a black eye for some reason. "

Zoe said this then she laid her head on Mycroft's chest and he looked down at her and felt tears threaten as he took in what she had said to him as well as how innocently easily she seemed to accept him as a part of her family.

" I would be honored if you called me Papa though so not to get confused with your daddy, but only if you want to. Don't worry little petal that man will never hurt you or your brothers again,I swear that and you have my word on the matter."

" I love you Papa Mike"

" And I will come to love all of you soon enough."

Mycroft said as it was true, he knew he would fall fast in love with Greg's kids and as he met eyes with Greg he could see the love the DI had for him mirrored his own. Perhaps indeed all would turn out after all. There would have to be arrangements made of course but raising these five kids with Greg was do able. They would find a way. Because Mycroft was set on adopting them all as his own with Greg's approval or at least become their Papa in legal terms.

 

 

 


	17. Mycroft's Birthday

Previously:

_Soon the game was winding down as Alex was running with the ball and he was about to score when he was hit and tripped from behind and down he went with a smack to the ground. Alex rose to get back up but he could not move his leg. Greg immediately after the whistle was blown ran down to his son's side. Mycroft excused himself and went also to Greg's side who was talking to a medic about the injury. Alex was crying in pain now and could not bend his knee at all. His leg was swelling up quite quickly._

_"Dad it really hurts!It hurts so much!!!!"_

_"My poor baby mummy is right here!"_

_"I know Alex hold on we'll get you fixed up."_

_"I have called ahead to A &E and they will be waiting for us as soon as we get there."_

_"Thanks My, let's get Alex up and.."_

_"What do you think you are doing?"_

_"Taking Alex to the A & E."_

_" He's just faking it like he always does,always wanting attention he is. Never does a damn thing right and always back-sasses. Get up boy and walk it off and be a man! Stop babying him like that! You're going to turn him into a poofter like his father and this wanker.. "_

_Brian's words were cut off as Mycroft got into his face and stared hard and cold at him. It did not matter the man was about three inches taller than he was or heavier and muscularly built._

_"If you do not shut your insolent and ignorant mouth this very moment.I guarantee you, on behalf of the British Security Services, that materials will be found on your computer hard-drives resulting in your immediate incarceration. Don't reply, just look frightened and scuttle. "_

_Mycroft then turned and helped lift up Alex as the stretcher came and they were wheeling him from the field to a ambulance that arrived in that moment. Anthea arrived then as well and she handed Mycroft her blackberry and he spoke a moment with the doctor and hung up handing the phone back to his assistant._

_Brian looked after Mycroft and was about to open his mouth to speak when a man in a black suit stepped forward blocking his way.It was the driver that Mycroft employed as he had parked the Rolls-Royce now on the field and walked over to his boss and heard Mr Holmes words to the man who looked as if he was going to punch his employer._

_"It would be in your best interest sir to do as Mr Holmes says."_

_Brian backed off and shook his head as Maggie grabbed his arm and watched as her son was placed in the ambulance. She saw the ambulance leave and was about to go to the car to follow when Brian slapped her as she was hysterical.Maggie hit the ground and Brian stood over her and grabbed her hair and was about to hit her again._

_In that moment three things happened. First Brian found himself on the ground as Mycroft had punched him in the face,breaking his nose.Second Mycroft's driver had his gun on him holding it to his head and Greg had Maggie crying into his arms._

_"Remington stand down, I am sure that this piece of shit has learned some humility. If not then perhaps he best know when he is beaten."_

_This was Mycroft's words as he stepped around him and the driver,Remington withdrew his gun and placed it in the holster. Greg was in shock as was Maggie who went and bent down to her boyfriend and looked up at Greg shrieking._

_"You will never see the kids again if you marry this man Greg! Come Zoe,Marcus,Rupert and Benedict we are going to take Brian to the A & E to fix his poor nose."_

_Maggie said this as she started pulling the kids away who had come over to Greg's side when all the things started happening. and Mycroft lifted an eyebrow at her and replied._

_"Think again about taking the kids away from Greg and I will be sure that it is you whom no longer sees them or this bastard.As it is, you shall refrain woman from dragging your kids around like rag dolls! If anything you should press charges against this man for assault and battery not patching him up! "_

_"Perhaps you should keep your fat nose out of my business! Also Greg's on my side aren't you Greggie!"_

_Maggie countered and to add fuel to the fire she walked over and kissed Greg.Greg pulled back from her and looked at her like she was crazy. Greg shook his head and as she approached again he placed a hand out to restrain her actions._

_"Don't! Just be happy I am not taking him in for attempted assault of a government official and also a hate crime. You really should report this but I can see you won't and this wasn't a first time occurrence I can tell from your reaction. Just go and the kids are coming to live with with me and Mycroft. We will send for the kids things. As for you and me, we are done and my children are not spending one more night under the same house as an abusive bastard."_

_Greg told her and she just huffed and turned and threw the kids bags out unto the muddy sidewalk before retreating and wrapping her arm around a profusely bleeding Brian who was swearing obscenities rather loudly._

_reg let out a sigh and shook his head at Mycroft who to his surprise was being huddled around by the children. Mycroft looked up at Greg a moment unsure as he was being patted on the back and had a crying six year old in his arms. Greg came over and kissed the top of Zoe's head before he wrapped a free arm around Mycroft as the boys scrambled and were talking to Remington and asking him questions about his gun and they all got into the awaiting car. Greg placed Zoe down and before he got in after her, Mycroft placed a hand on Greg's cheek and chastely kissed him._

_"It will be alright,i promise Gregory.It'll be alright.I have a specialist looking after Alexander and I will make sure that person never has the chance to hit any of your children again."_

_"Thank you My, so much for a fun family outing.I'm sorry."_

_"Darling,it is not your fault and I already had planned on asking you after all if Alexander could stay with us. Now of course that is more than extended to Zoe,Marcus,Rupert and Benedict as well. "_

_Greg felt tired as he got in and he and Mycroft sat together. Greg's head lay on Mycroft's shoulder as the children all looked around the Rolls excitedly. Greg after a few moments made official introductions to his children to Mycroft. The children all smiled and Zoe got out of her seat and went and sat on Mycroft's lap and looked up at him and smiled._

_"Thank you Mike.I hope you will be my other daddy as i don't like Brian at all.He tells us daddy doesn't love us but I know that's not true. I love my daddy and he loves me and,Alex,Marcus,Rupert and Benedict.Mummy tells him so but then the voices get loud and mummy cries and Alex gets a black eye for some reason. "_

_Zoe said this then she laid her head on Mycroft's chest and he looked down at her and felt tears threaten as he took in what she had said to him as well as how innocently easily she seemed to accept him as a part of her family._

_I would be honored if you called me Papa though so not to get confused with your daddy, but only if you want to. Don't worry little petal that man will never hurt you or your brothers again,I swear that and you have my word on the matter."_

_" I love you Papa Mike"_

_" And I will come to love all of you soon enough."_

_Mycroft said as it was true, he knew he would fall fast in love with Greg's kids and as he met eyes with Greg he could see the love the DI had for him mirrored his own. Perhaps indeed all would turn out after all. There would have to be arrangements made of course but raising these five kids with Greg was do able. They would find a way. Because Mycroft was set on adopting them all as his own with Greg's approval or at least become their Papa in legal terms._

* * *

**Currently...**

Royal London Hospital

London,U.K.

Twenty minutes later.

The moment the Rolls Royce parked Greg took a calming breath and jumped out and ran towards the front of the A &E. Mycroft stayed back and spoke with Anthea who was seated in the front of the car next to Remington.

"Anthea my dear a development has occurred. please be sure that there the east wing is aired out and rooms made available. Young masters Lestrade and Miss Lestrade will be staying with us. Also I am sending Remington back to you.."

Mycroft gave instructions to both his personal assistant and to his driver as he wondered what exactly to do with the young charges in his care. As he was talking he looked down at Zoe who to his surprise had her head buried on his chest and was soundly sleeping. He smiled as he looked then over to the boys who were still looking around excited except for Benedict who was looking at Mycroft and gave him a nod in understanding.

  "Go my dad needs you. I can keep an eye on my brothers and sister. If you don't mind I know that I would like to get Zoe to bed soon. So can't we just go with your driver and to your home for now? I figure that we're going to your place as it is your driver right?"

"Are you certain you can handle them?Also you are correct. Your father lives with me now and there is more than enough room for you and you siblings to come and stay."

 

"Quite well I do a lot of child minding and I don't mind doing it. Just make sure my dad and twin are good and I'll make sure the spawns are too. i am also glad Dad has found someone nice and responsible. I can see how you love my dad by the way you look at each other and how he loves you by smiling and being so happy. Dad needs that as my Mum has made him miserable for so long. Thank you Mr Mycroft."

"Very well and thank you. Mycroft is my name my Surname is Holmes and I would prefer you call me Mycroft if you wish Benedict. We will have more time to go over this and discuss things once I am satisfied that Alexander is properly taken cared of. I shall join Gregory and when you arrive at my home, my assistant Anthea will show you where you will as well as your siblings will be staying. I shall be off now and I will call Anthea with updates and she will relay those to you Benedict."

Mycroft told him as he then carefully placed Zoe into her older brothers arms and found himself kissing the little girl's forehead without thought. Ben just nodded and smiled as he hugged his sister a moment as she had slightly woken but then snuggled against him. Mycroft was on the phone with Anthea and explaining further as he made his way into the A & E and saw that Gregory was sitting in a waiting room with his hands covering his face. Mycroft stopped as he closed the phone and sat down and rubbed circles on his partners back.

Greg looked up at Mycroft and he worry was evident. Greg opened his mouth to speak when he let out a breath and Mycroft laid Greg's head on his chest and was gently running his fingers through his silvery locks.

  "Oh Myc..

" He'll be fine Gregory. i have sent the kids to our home and have promised to inform Benedict with updates. Don't worry Alexander has the best looking at him."

 "I love you My."

" i love you too Greg.How about we get some coffee and I don't mean this swill that they have in that machine over there."

"I don't want to leave, what if the doctor comes in and you called me Greg."

Greg looks up at Mycroft in surprise as he can see the sadness and tiredness in Mycroft's eyes. Greg just snuggles a moment and closes his eyes before he moves standing up and goes to the nurses station. Mycroft follows him and takes Greg's right hand in his left and they link their fingers together. Mycroft feels Greg giving their combined hands a gentle squeeze and Mycroft nods in understanding.

"What is the status of Alexander Lestrade?"

Mycroft speaks to the nurse and as he does he goes into an authoritative stance and manner. The look in the older Holmes eyes change as he asks the personnel for an update. the nurse begins to brush him off  until she looks up and sees the steel resolve in Mycroft's face.She says not a word but then grabs the phone and a few moments later a Doctor enters to speak with them.

" Are you the next of kin to Alex Lestrade?"

" Yes, I am his father Greg Lestrade and this is my partner Mycroft Holmes. What is going on?"

" Alex has a torn ACL and we will require your authorization to conduct surgery. I assure you that with some physical therapy he will regain the use of his knee. it will take some time to heal however."

"Thank you Dr. Kharkov. You are the best in your field and we are assured of your diagnosis is correct. What preparations will be necessary for my step son's rehabilitation?"

 Mycroft asked this as Greg looked on and not for the first time, Greg was glad for his partners ability to keep his head in a crisis. When he had said step son, Greg just nodded in encouragement and did not even for a second want to contradict Mycroft's words. As they were talking with the surgeon two things happened however.

Maggie walked over as she did she looked at Mycroft and Greg and bit her lip. She came to stand and listened as the Surgeon spoke and she didn't understand anything but that her baby boy was to have surgery. She wrapped her arms around herself. Behind her stood Brian and he was still very angry with Mycroft and Greg and had his fists balled at his sides.

"Does he really require surgery? My poor baby. can we see him? "

Maggie asked and behind her Brian growled and cursed under his breath. He shook his head and glared back as Mycroft raised an elegant eyebrow in the other man's direction.

"Only for a few moments as he will soon be prepped for surgery. I assume you are his mother?"

The Doctor asked as he looked at her and then over to the man behind her and sighed.

"I am. Maggie, Maggie Lestrade. I appreciate you coming and giving my son your attention as soon as you have done. Will my son be able to play football again or run after this surgery?"

" He is young and should make a full recovery. however i cannot guarantee he will play football as he has previously. I was just speaking with his father and step father about that. Alex is going to need some therapy and.."

"Bullshit. he's faking this! Like he always does,always wanting attention he is."

Brian interrupted and The doctor gave him a look but then continued to explain ignoring the disgruntled man's curses and finally as he was finished telling Maggie what was going on, he looked at Mycroft and Greg. Mycroft said something in rapid Prussian to which the doctor nodded and looked at Brian in that moment.

"There can only be two visitors I am afraid and so could you Mr and Mrs Lestrade please follow me."

This was said politely as Greg just squeezed Mycroft's hand and Mycroft raised Greg's hand to his lips and kissed the older man's knuckles. Not to be out do, Brian grabbed Maggie and snogged her and released her and grinned. Maggie looked at Brian and shook her head as she was embarrassed and her face went red.

" Go Gregory, i will be here when you are finished and will have Anthea send some take away for us. I also will update Benedict and speak with Molly as I am sure by now my brother and his intended are aware of the situation."

Thank you love. be back shortly and mind you don't hit the bastard. I really don't need to be bailing the British government out of my jail now do i?"

Greg goes then following the doctor with Maggie and Mycroft nods over at Anthea who had just entered and observing.

Hello beautiful! Come around here often?"

Brian began to flirt as Maggie left the room. Anthea made no attempt to answer him as she was tapping away at her PDA and then stood up and blew Brian completely off as she made her way over to Mycroft. Mycroft was on his phone and he updated Benedict with the news then asked to speak to Molly and informed her of the situation. Molly assured Mycroft all would be well. Mycroft hung up with his future sister in law and sighed and rubbed his temples a moment before speaking to Anthea.

Anthea, perhaps some take away is in order as well as cancel my appointments for the next day."

Already done sir, also you are already scheduled off for the next two days. Should i be required to push back your appointments further?"

"Perhaps as i will be here with Gregory in his time of needing support. "

"Excuse me but i was talking to the lady before you interrupted. "

Brian came over and looked at them as he stood there getting more angry by the moment as he had been ignored and no one Ignored Brian Jones.

i believe the lady was not interested in your prattle. Were you Anthea?"

Remington remarked as he came over and he placed an arm around Anthea's waist and kissed her ear.

  "No."

Anthea replied simply as she then raised her left hand and showed Brian the wedding ring and smiled  at Remington.Remington straightened himself up then as he knew that his wife was not always given to PDA but he was surprised when she just smiled at him.

"Perhaps we can offer you some take away Mr Jones wasn't it? "

"Look I don't need some posh git coming here and acting like he owns the place. i am fine. Excuse me I need some fresh air."

Brian said this as he turned then and made to exit the A & E and grins as he looks at the text message on his phone and presses the call button lifting the phone to his ear.

* * *

Royal London Hospital

Room 227

London,U.K.

 

Alex was sitting and looking out the window as he sighed and looked at his leg and groaned. He knew that from what the doctor had said, he was going to get surgery on his knee. he cursed at his luck as he was utterly bored. He grabbed the remote to the telly and was flipping through the channels as the door opened and in came his Mum and dad.

Maggie raced over to him and hugged him as she sat and she was crying now.

"My poor baby mummy is right here!"

" Mum I'm alright really!"

Alex was embarrassed and his face flamed as she then looked at his Dad his face showing that he needed some help with now shaking woman.

"Hey sport! The doctor says you are going to get  wicked looking scar out of this. How's the pain?"

"I am good. really i had some medicine and Dr. Kharkov was telling me a bit about Prussia. I asked him why he was in London and he told me that Mycroft had him flew in from Germany."

That's right? My didn't tell me that. But it's not a surprise. So you know that your going to be alright and you are coming to live with me and Mycroft.That is it's your decision really as you are seventeen now and old enough to make your own decision."

" What do you mean? look I know Brian has a temper but he normally doesn't.. he would not hit the kids and honestly Greg there are times when it is Alex's fault as he does all he can to try and be unruly."

"Mum,why do you defend him? he hits you Mum and he has hit me and Ben and Marcus."

"What do you want me to do. Break up with him and then what? Your little brother or sister will be born in six months and i can't do this alone!."

"Maggie. Look I know that we don't love each other anymore but I will always be here for our kids. I will always be there for you as a friend. but not if that abusive arsehole is in your life."

" I have to think about it Greg."

"Well while you do the kids are going to live with me and Mycroft.."

"You can't do that!"

"Believe me i can. I can also sue you for full custody of the kids and will. I will not have our kids growing up with that abusive arsehole! But you are a good Mum and i don't want to go that route but I will as long as Brian is around."

"Fine you know what Greg?! You can have them! All of them as they are nothing but trouble and you set up the paper work i will sign them! You will be begging me to take them off your hands soon enough and i wont! Brian was right we don't need them!"

 With that Maggie leaves and Greg sighs as he rubs his temples. He looks at his son and tries to make sure he knows that he is loved and tells him.

"You know she didn't mean that. Your Mum loves you and Ben,Rupert,Marcus and Zoe very much.  "

"I know and yet i think we should come live with you and Mycroft. I am sure that Ben and Mark won't have a problem with it as they agree with me that Brian is no good. We've kept it from Zoe and Rupert as much as we can since they are still rather young.  "

"Thank you. Do you mind if I went and told Mycroft so he could pass the paperwork through quickly? Also how would you feel about being my best man at my wedding? "

"Yeah I'd do it. Go get him I want to thank him and don't worry dad so much. love you too."

  "Thank you for understanding Alex.Let me go and get a bite to eat and talk to Myc and we'll be back here in the morning as visiting hours are over now. "

"Good night Dad."

"Love you Alex."

"Love you too Dad."

Greg and Alex hug and then Greg leaves Alex to rest a bit. Greg is tired himself and the events of the day have made him feel so. As he makes his way to the waiting room he notices that Maggie has taken Brian's hand and they are leaving.Brian just smirks as he looks over at Mycroft and Greg throwing a arm over Maggie's shoulder.

Mycroft walks over and wraps his arms around Greg and they sit and just cuddle for a moment. Greg explains what happened and Maggie's reaction and he nods.

"My solicitor will get to it right away. As far as i am concerned when I decided to marry you, your kids became mine as well and we will be married right away. "

 

  "Let's go home and fuck! Mycroft,I'm so sorry your having a total shit Birthday!."

"It's not your fault darling,actually it's been a good day other than Alexander's mishap. We got to spend the day together and I wouldn't trade that for anything. "

"Love you Mycroft."

"I love you too Gregory. "

 

 


	18. Adventures in children minding

Holmes manor

* * *

 

Sherlock looked at his phone, turned pale, then quickly left the room. Molly who was reading a book while she was cuddled up with both Sherlock and James, groaned as he had moved but then when she saw his face and looked at him in concern. James raised an eyebrow as he also watched after Sherlock.`

Sherlock cursed a moment then he came back into the room and he went and knelt down a moment at Molly's feet and looked at her.

Tell me you know anything about children please Molly!

"What's wrong?"

Molly just asked looking at him concerned as she for a moment just ran her fingertips through his curly dark hair and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock let out a breath as he looked up at her and didn't say a word. James however stood up as he looked at Sherlock and for a moment he caught eyes with Sherlock and it seemed to Molly for a moment both men were silently having a conversation.

It'll be okay consider it practice love.

James replied as he for a moment just kissed Molly's forehead then he found himself grinning. Molly was still confused but as she opened her mouth to speak she heard the front door open and voices of children were heard. Sherlock nodded as he stood up and he took molly's hand in his and kissed it before replying.

it seems that we are going to not be the only guest here this weekend.

What? I mean.. oh!

Molly began but then she looked up and smiled as she saw the children and grinned even harder when she saw the little blonde fireball that ran over and hugged her.

Hi Auntie Molly!

Hi Zoe! I didn't know that you and your brothers would be here this weekend!

Molly returned the hug and for a moment just was happy. Zoe then turned to look at Sherlock and she giggled a moment then she looked sideways at James. James found himself smiling a moment then he coughed a moment as the little girl looked at him. However Zoe turned back to Molly and went to answer her question but as she did she exclaimed excitedly..

Alex got hurt playing football and he's in the hospital. he hurt his leg and Daddy and Papa are with him. Mama's boyfriend got his nose broken when he had hit Mama and Papa punched him. Daddy was so angry but Papa hit Brian and made him smile.So we are staying here with Daddy and Papa!

Papa?

Molly asked in question as she tried to make out what Zoe was telling her. Zoe nodded and smiled as she then looked at her brothers to help her explain.

Papa Mike, he is going to marry my Daddy and we are going to live here now!

If I may, how about we get you settled Zuzu and I will talk to Miss Molly and Mr Holmes about what is going on?

You mean Uncle Lock!

Uncle Lock..

You're Papa Mike's brother right?

Yes, how about we all take a minute to calm down and try this again shall we??

Benedict nods as he then goes on the explain what is going on and Marcus and Rupert have seem to want to pretend sword fighting with sticks that they have seem to have found someplace. As Benedict was finishing up what had happened, Zoe yawned and looked over at James a moment and asked him.

My name is Zoe, are you Aunt Molly's boyfriend? i mean you have your arm around her.

I am, also Uncle Sherlock's. My name is James but you can call me Jim if you like.

Okay! So you and Aunt Molly and Uncle Lock! That's nice. Aunt Molly is nice and Uncle Lock uses big words but he's my Daddy's friend. So do you work for my Daddy or with Papa Mike?

  He does. Sorry to drop the rugrats off with you but Mycroft and Greg are at the A &E with their brother and I and going back over there. I have ordered some take away for the boss and Greg and I think that this little one is a bit tired. Molly can you help me get her settled as i would ask my own Papa to help but he's resting now as he should!

Sure! Just go ahead and go back to Mycroft and Greg and get them situated. I'm sure we can handle the rugrats.Have they eaten?

  Thanks Molls! Children just... I don't deal with them well is all.

We had some hot dogs at the match and some chips earlier. I'm not really tired though!

Zoe said as she for a moment rubbed her eyes and looked at Molly. As she did she then grinned and gave her puppy eyes. Molly just smiled and bit her lip.

How about we have a nice bath and then I think maybe we can find you a shirt to wear and maybe I can braid your hair?

Can i have two braids?

Sure you can. I think I have a night shirt that will fit you even,might be a bit big but it has kittens on it.

I like kitties! I love you Auntie Molly!

I love you too Zoe sweetheart.

Can i have a hug Auntie Molly? Zoe you stop hogging Aunt Molly!

Sure you can have a hug Markus! Come here buddy..

Molly is hugged and then Marcus kisses her cheek and smirks over at Sherlock and Jim.Rupert went and he sat on her lap and he giggled and wrapped his arms around her.

I'm going to marry you someday Aunt Molly.

Actually that is incorrect as James and I..

I'm flattered Rupert really but you don't want to marry me as I am going to be very old when you are old enough. But I know that you'll find some lucky woman someday.

You're the only girl who is not yucky. Girls are yucky!!

I used to think that way too but you're right Aunt Molly is far from yucky.

I'm twelve I know girls are yucky!  Not  Aunt Molly, Zoe or my Mum but other girls.

Boys are yucky and rude and poop heads!

We are not!

Are too! I'm right Aunt Molly tell Rupert I'm right!!

Well.. you see..

See told you Rupert!!!

We are not! Tell her will you please Uncle Lock!

Well it's to my understanding that girls have some fine qualities and of course they might seem like they are weird now but someday you may or may not feel that way anymore. They are nice to kiss and hug..

  I will never kiss a boy as they like bugs and acting all stupid!

Bugs are cool and we don't play stupid kid games! Your just mad because you had to walk the plank.

You like to play Pirates?

Of course we do but Zoe would rather not get dirty so she can't play. Girls can't be pirates!

Grace O’Malley,Mary Read and  Anne Bonny are three women Pirates, I can think of off the top of my head actually. Also I happen to know a bit about Pirates. you see when I was a lad myself I would play Pirates with my first mate Red beard and we even buried some booty.

Who is Red beard?

He was... I had a Irish setter his name was Red beard,named after Frederick Barbarossa who went by that name. You may of heard of him as he was the scourge of the seven seas.

Had as in your dog is dead?

He died when I was nine. His heart gave out one day. He's buried down by my fort.

You have a fort!!??!?

I do, that is it's been years though but I was thinking of going there tomorrow and showing Aunt Molly and Jim. Perhaps we can go check it out in the morning.However lads it's getting a bit late and.. You know I bet you would like to see my old room...

Is it cool?

It's well insulated and warm but it has some neat Pirate things..

Wicked! Show us uncle Sherlock!

Yes, please Uncle Lock!

I suppose..

The moment the confirmation was out of his mouth he was hugged by and then grabbed by each hand by two excited little boys. He looked at Molly a moment in a silent plea of help. However it was Benedict that cleared his throat and looked at the boys pointedly.

How about we calm down a bit and go get washed up. Thank you for being nice Mr Holmes. I can help get them situated if you like.

But Ben! We are clean I promise!

we took a bath yesterday!

  That Aunt Molly is why boys are yucky!

Are not!

I would like to maybe air that room out a bit..

I'll assist you with that Sheryl while Molly is helping Miss Zoe.

Thanks love. Please call me Sherlock if you like Benedict. Allow me to show you the bathing room while i go and see if there is something appropriate in my old wardrobe.

  Boys! Not you Uncle Lock or Uncle Jim!

Zoe says as she again rubs her eyes then shakes her head at her brothers. Molly bites her lip not to giggle and Jim smirks as he then kisses Molly's cheek. As molly rises she leans in and gives jim a gentle kiss then she turns to Sherlock and goes to give him a gentle peck as well when the younger boys make gagging noises and Zoe giggles.

That is gross!

It's rather nice actually. Let's go and get you settled.

Sherlock replies before taking Molly's hand and kisses it. Zoe smiles and sighs and then blushes as Sherlock straightens up and looks at her. Zoe takes that opportunity to hug her arms a moment around Sherlock's waist and hugs him. He bends down and lets her kiss him on the cheek. Jim places his hand a moment on Sherlock's back as they make to exit the sitting room and show Benedict where the washroom is.

In Sherlock's old Bedroom

* * *

 

James chuckles as they enter the room and he shuts the door behind him and leans against it. Sherlock shakes his head as he notices that luckily the bed had been remade with fresh laundry and for a moment just sighs in relief. He sits and for a moment covers his face with his hands and sighs very audibly.

Unexpected but not so bad. Scared?

No, petrified. I know that I will probably be the shit father in our child's lives.

I doubt that. You did good there Sheryl. Okay let's see what treasures you have in this wardrobe of yours and then go from there. Besides, I know we both need to learn. Molly is a natural though. It feels right seeing her being so patient.I'm scared too i admit it but I think our kids will be great you know.

James says as he opens the wardrobe and looks in it and he then looks over at Sherlock who is laying face down on the bed. Sherlock rolls over and looks up at James as James is pulling out two sets of pajamas and smiling.

Molly will be the best Mum ever. I have to hand it to Lestrade, he has five of them and after interacting with them for only about twenty minutes i feel tired already. I wonder how he does it..

Lots of practice and patience i suppose. Lots of time to be used to it. Your brother is defiantly going to have his hands full with that lot.

Perhaps it will help him lose weight as well as have less time to pop in on us.

As Sherlock says this he for a moment just closes his eyes and bites hi lip. James for a moment just takes in the sight before him. He can't help himself as he remembers the things they had all three done in that bed the night before and feels himself become aroused.

God you.. I want you to bend me over that dresser over there and fuck me right now.

My frustration is turning you on?

You breathe and it turns me on.. Rather sexy that brain of yours is too.. My view right now is splendid your head tilted back like that and you biting your lip.. Very sexy.

You think I'm sexy?

Obviously, we both know that's very true but don't let it go to your head. When this is over and done how about we find a nice way to cure ourselves of that frustration yes???

Obviously, it's never boring...

Then get up love and help me the sooner we are done.. The sooner you can have me.

Sherlock sits up then and looks James over with a smirk. As he does this,he slowly looks down then back up again and into James beautiful dark brown eyes. Sherlock watches as the action has made James eyes dilate in desire,his eyes blown darker than usual. James leans down and kisses Sherlock's lips softly then groans as Sherlock stands up and James back hits the door.

  Anyway I like?

Sherlock asks as he for a moment runs his thumb over James' cheek and then over his bottom lip.Sherlock moans softly as James  parts his lips and slips the tip of Sherlock's thumb between his lips and sucks a moment before replying.

Yes sir...Whatever sir desires..

james voice sounds rough in his current state of desire and he groans as Sherlock moves his hand slowly down James own chest before he for a moment lightly squeezes the juncture between his legs and then runs his hand over the back of James arse slowly.

  You would let me fuck you right here right now wouldn't you?

Yes sir...

Let's get the children settled and then let me reward you for being such a good boy.. Love you Jimmy.

Yes sir... Love you too Sherly..

They work together and then go to see if the boys are ready. Benedict has just gotten them out of the bath and soon they are back in the childhood bedroom and looking around excited.

This room is so cool!!

Yes it is!

 You should say thank you to Sherlock then.

Thank you Uncle Sherlock!

Thanks Uncle Lock! You are wicked cool!

To Sherlock's surprise, both boys hug him and for a moment he stills not sure if he should hug back. However he slowly relaxes and hugs them both back as he had seen Molly done and he and James and Benedict are turning to leave when Rupert asks.

Ben, Alex will be okay right? I mean he's in the hospital and..

Rupert starts to cry and Ben walks over sitting down on the edge of the bed and nods as he kisses the top of his brother's head.

He'll be fine i promise. Dad is with him and Dad will make sure he will be. Now get some rest squirt!

But I'm not tired Ben honest! Uncle Lock, Uncle jim can you tell us a story?

 Now you know Rupert..

 

  I think I have a story book still here somewhere.

Sherlock looks around but only finds a book of old fairytales and he looks at it a moment then up at James with a chuckle.

I can read to them, how about you call Mycroft and get an update? That and maybe show Benedict where he can sleep for the night?

James smiles as he takes the book and chuckles himself. He sees the book is marked at Little red riding hood and grins catching eyes with Sherlock.

   I kinda always liked the big bad wolf..

James just winks and grins showing his teeth. He sits down and opens the book to the right place and begins to tell the story. Sherlock and Ben leave and the boys just are silent as James reads to them.

 

In the Hallway

* * *

 

Ben is quiet as he is walking with Sherlock and Sherlock gestures to a room across from the boys.

This is mycroft's old room, it's very appropriate as well as I think he would not have a problem with you using it. Your dad and Mycroft's room is own the hall to the left and I am sure that everything will be alright. i know my brother will do whatever it takes to make sure that all will be fine. that and Greg will as well.

  Thanks Sherlock, do you mind if I just hung out here a bit and if my Dad comes in can you ask him to come see me Please?

That is acceptable. I suppose i should thank you as i don't know a lot about children and I can see that you are a good older brother. Thank you for your help.

  I think you did okay considering. Thanks i try to be as does Alex,because dad is not around you know. Not that it's his fault and Mums boyfriend,fiancee whatever the fuck he is.. Is not really a good role model. He's a very abusive arsehole to be honest. Anyways thank you.

  You don't have to worry about that here.

I know. Thanks.

  You are welcome. See you in the morning.

Good night Uncle sherlock.

Goodnight Benedict.

Sherlock leaves the room and closes the door. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he walks over and hears james still telling the story and grins to himself before he decides to go back to the sitting room.

 

In the sitting room

* * *

 

Molly is smiling as she is brushing Zoe's hair and preparing to braid it. As Sherlock walks in, he pauses at the sight before him. Molly's back is turned from him so he comes in quietly. Molly is oblivious to his presence as Zoe just yawns a moment and asks Molly.

Are you happy Aunt Molly?

Yes, yes i am very happy.

What is it like to kiss a boy?

It's rather lovely.Why are you thinking of kissing a boy or like one from your school?

No! Boys are yucky. But Uncle lock is very cute as is Uncle Jim.

They are both very fit and handsome aren't they? they are also both rather smart too. They are very good to me and I love them both very much.

  My Mum she has a boyfriend, he's very mean and he hurts my mum. he makes her cry sometimes. Alex yells at him at times and gets hurt. He won't come here will he? I don't want Brian to be another Daddy. I want to live here with Daddy and Papa!

What do you mean he's mean to your Mum?

He hits her and makes her cry. one night he was wrestling with her and she was shouting. She was crying and he put a little baby in my Mum somehow. Janice in my class says that men and women are made a certain way so that babies can be born.. I don't want Mum to have a baby with Brian as he's a jerk. Are you and Uncle Lock going to have a baby together?

Someday, I mean when the time is right and after we're married.

I wish you were my mum, your kids are going to be so lucky! Can i play with them and help when they are born? You know hold and hug them and love on them??

I think that would be alright. I know that I will love my children and your help would be wonderful. Thank you Zoe.

I love you Aunt Molly. I don't understand how the baby making business actually happens but i know that Uncle Sherlock is really good looking and I think he'd be a good daddy. You should have a girl baby as pretty as you are and... Oh Hi Uncle Lock!

Zoe interrupts herself as she has turned and looks up seeing Sherlock and smiles at him. Sherlock just smiles as he comes in and see the little girl with her braids in a t shirt way too large for her and what looks like Molly's dressing gown belted to the child's waist. Sherlock just stands not coming closer but he meets eyes with Molly who blushes gently. He grins andhe thinks she looks adorable as Molly unconsciously bites her lip a moment.

Aunt Molly is beautiful and wonderful isn't she? How about we show you where you are to sleep. Jim is reading a book to your brothers so I came to see how you and Molly was getting on.

  Do i have to? I was having a lovely time with Aunt Molly and I don't want to be alone right now. Could you stay with me Aunt Molly please!

Zoe gives Molly and Sherlock both puppy eyes as she does this Sherlock just keeps himself from rolling his eyes. Molly just nods and then asks Sherlock.

  I think that would be alright. But just for tonight and it is getting a little late, so shall we go and settle down a bit Zoe? do you mind Sherlock?

Molly tells her but as she looks at Sherlock she looks for any kind of negative emotion. Sherlock just nods and as they get up he walks over to molly and kisses her gently. Zoe giggles and covers her face. Sherlock chuckles and he whispers in her ear.

Go have a nice rest Honeybee. I am sure that we can all get some rest. She's correct you know your going to be a wonderful Mum for our babies. I think it's a good idea. See you in the morning love.Rest up because I am going to make sure Miss Zoe gets her wish soon enough. 

He just kisses Molly's ear then and slowly parts from her. he sees a pink bag on the floor and goes to pick it up. Molly grins and as they are walking up the stairs with Zoe walking in front of them,Sherlock wraps his arm around her waist. They walk to a room just off of the boy's current accommodations and Sherlock pauses a moment as they enter it.

Good night Uncle Sherlock love you. Can i have a hug?

Zoe asks this as she gets settled and Molly smiles as Sherlock nods and he hugs the child and as he pulls back Zoe kisses his cheek and blushes.

Goodnight miss Zoe, goodnight Honeybee. 

  Goodnight Sheryl. Please tell Jim i said goodnight as well.

I will. now rest as tomorrow is going to be a busy day. 

Sherlock kisses molly's forehead tenderly and he lets out a sigh as he goes to the door. Zoe has closed her eyes and has laid her head on Molly's neck. Molly looks down at her and smiles and looks back at Sherlock. He nods as closes the door. As he does this molly just grins and closes her eyes inhaling the smell of baby shampoo and relaxing.Her hand goes to her own belly a moment and she smiles as the images of herself pregnant with her own child begin to fill her head. She falls asleep with a smile on her lips.

Sherlock is in quiet reflection as he makes his way back to the sitting room and for a moment sits on the sofa,in an attempt to relax. Sherlock wonders what kind of father he is going to be and for a moment imagines it. He is in his mind palace when the car arrives and Mycroft and Greg enter the room. both look tired and in a moment later Jim enters. Sherlock is brought out of his thoughts as he hears his brother and James talking.

I placed Benedict in your old room Mycroft, The younger boys in my old room and Miss Zoe is with Molly in Ford's room. How about we all get some sleep and I want to show Rupert and Marcus my old fort tomorrow. Come james we need to rest. Greg please go and see Benedict and let him know that you are back. he asked for you and Happy birthday brother mine. Goodnight.

As Sherlock says this he looks a bit tired himself and he is still in thought. he doesn't try to show it but as he had stepped in Sherrinford's room he had momentarily allowed some sentiment touch his heart and though he knew it was just a room, he thought of his deceased twin and his smile hid the pain he was feeling. He feels himself go through the motions as James follows him and they go to the bedroom.

What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

I was thinking of Ford and just I miss him you know at times. I know it sounds pathetic as I know that it's just a room but it was Ford's room and Molly is staying with Zoe tonight and Just hold me please for a bit.

Come here baby,let me hold you awhile. Let's just cuddle for now and I'm proud of you and the way you handled everything earlier. Cry if you need to love, relax let me make you feel better. Come relax let's rest and talk to me if you need to. I know you have a lot going on in your head right now and luckily for you, i am a good listener.

Can you just make love to me and we can talk about it sometime soon, just not tonight. i don't care if it hurts at first, i need you Jim please.

Okay, I can do that for you. How about we take a bath first to relax and then I will love you so tenderly and gentle or as hard as you need it to be.

James promised this. they disrobed and went to bathe then afterwards James was gentle as he prepared Sherlock and finally as their bodies became one James and Sherlock's eyes met. James fully settled inside and not moving . Both relaxing and trying to keep this moment in their minds.

I love you,How does this feel?

I love you too and it burns a little bit. move James and don't stop. 

It's not going to last long.

I know I'm already so close too. Just cum with me Jim and take me,make me forget my worries for a bit okay?

Relax feel my love, feel the pleasure and no more thoughts. let that mind of yours quiet for a bit. 

As James made love to him, Sherlock began to understand the difference to what making love was to just fucking and slowly and gently James moved until they both couldn't hold back anymore and both moved hard and with a brutal strength. Afterwards they laid cuddled and James kissed Sherlock's temple gently. Both were feeling the afterglow as they fell asleep that way.

In the morning they would talk about things but for now both needed the quiet and the comfort they both could give one another.


	19. The Next Morning

Holmes Manor

The Next Morning.

* * *

 The sunrise crested over the green country side as the sleepy residents in the grand English country manor were stirring. For a moment there was utter silence until it was disturbed by the pounding of feet as the door opened and Sherlock and James found themselves pounced on by two over excited and eager young boys.

Uncle Lock, wake up!

Rupert shouts as he comes into Jim and Sherlock's room and is jumping up and down at the foot of the bed. Markus is with him and is quiet and rubbing his eyes. Sherlock groans and opens one eye and looks at the boys before he replies gruffly.

 Go back to sleep.

But you promised we would go and see your fort in the morning! it's morning the sun is shining see?

Rupert said as he went and opened the drapes and sunlight poured into the room. Sherlock groaned and looked over at Rupert and opened his mouth to speak and no doubt give him a harsh reply when James opened one eye and replied.

How about you go and change your clothes and Uncle Sherlock and i will be with you in a bit? I am sure that there is something rather cool in the wardrobe.If not there are clothes hung up from your bags in there.

James said this as he chuckled when the boys went running out and Sherlock let out a sigh and buried his head under his pillow a moment. James for a moment just wrapped his arms around Sherlock and snuggled him before getting up and stretching his arms over his head. Sherlock removed the pillow from his eyes and sat up looking at James.

Lock the door and come back to bed darling.

Sherlock says as he looks James over standing there with his arms over his head completely naked and bathed in the light of the sun. James smiled as he shook his head and went to his bag and grabbed out a pair of pants and then leaned over and kissed Sherlock gently. Sherlock flips James under him and starts kissing him a moment.. James moans out as he sits up and looks at Sherlock levelly.

You did promise them. Come on Sheryl it won't be all bad. We should get dressed before they come back or we are going to have to explain why we're both naked in the bed.

Sherlock reached out his hands placing them on Jim's hips and pulled him on his lap and snogged him. James for a moment gave into the desire and rolled his hips against Sherlock pressing both their erections together before he pulled back from the kiss and moved off Sherlock's lap and away from the detectives long armed reach. He rearranged his semi erection in his boxer shorts before sighing and going to the wardrobe and selecting a pair of jeans.

 Ohhh.. Hmmm no we can't do that now.. 

 I'll let you tie my hands up and let you have your way with me..

 I do have handcuffs in my bag.. No we can't even though the thought of riding your big cock right now really is making me excited..

James sighs and puts on his clothes and throws clothes to Sherlock.Sherlock sighs dramatically but he does put on his clothes and they make their way downstairs. As they enter the dining room they are surprised to see molly wearing a summer dress and smiling as she is feeding the kids. For a moment both Jim and Sherlock just look on at the scene lost in their thoughts as well as saving the moment in their own respected mind palaces.

Good morning Honeybee, did you sleep well?

Sherlock asks this as he kisses Molly's temple and smiles at her quietly.

Do you need any help there Kitten?

James asks as he walks over and also kisses her temple and then makes a shooing motion to her as he takes the spatula from her and flips a pancake.Molly smiles and kisses both of their cheeks as she removes the apron and wraps it around Jim's waist.

thank you love,sit and relax a bit yeah?

James tells her as Sherlock pulls a chair from the table out for her to sit. Molly just nods as she sits down between Zoe and Rupert. Zoe is smiling as she drinks her orange juice and Rupert starts telling Molly about Sherlock's old room. He is so excited he is talking with his mouth full and a bit of sausage falls out of his mouth and onto his plate.  Zoe sighs and shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak when Benedict beats her to it. 

Rupe, you know you have manners and should swallow before speaking. 

I'm sorry. I am just so excited you know as Uncle Lock''s room was so cool! That and Uncle Jim was telling us a story. I like Uncle Jim's story much better than when mum reads it to us because the wolf in his story actually eats the Grandmother and the little red girl. 

Rupert said this and then sticks his tongue out at Zoe who is glaring at him. Molly just is quiet as she raises an eyebrow and looks at Jim who just places the platter with more pancakes on the table and gives her a smirk.

Well it was a Grimm's fairy tale after all. I just read it thought I also noticed a old beat up edition of treasure island but that I thought we could save for another time? Eat up me hardies as a pirate would say and we could then after Uncle Lock has his coffee ask him nicely to go see his fort?

I think that would be best, while you do that I think that miss Zoe and I will stay here and just hang out in the garden. it is a nice day out after all and there is not a cloud in the sky. I do wish though that I had thought to bring my bathing suit as Anthea has told me that there is a pool here. 

Molly said this a moment as she then drinks some of her juice. Mycroft and Greg enter the dining room and go to take their seats as they do Greg looks happy despite his worry and Mycroft is dressed semi casual in a pair of jeans and a white buttoned down shirt. He however is still wearing his slippers and greg is bared footed.

Actually if you don't mind me making a suggestion, I would like to perhaps show Molly and Zoe the stables. i have heard that miss Zoe here is interested in horses and i know for a fact that one of my brood mares have recently given birth . Perhaps if it is acceptable to you both and Greg, we can go and do some riding? At least for a little while as the A&E doesn't allow for visitors for a few more hours from now and it would do us all a bit of good to get some fresh air.

Mycroft asked this as he took and poured some tea into a saucer and smiled. Greg nodded as he poured himself to some coffee and helped himself to some pancakes, eggs and sausage. Zoe grinned ear to ear and looked over at Molly.

" I love horses! Can we please daddy,Aunt Molly!"

Sure Poppet I also would like to see these horses of Mycroft's and if Aunt Molly doesn't mind?

I don't mind Greg. However it's been a few years since i have ridden. i used to go to my Grand mum's farm and ride when i was about Zoe's age. Do you mind Sherlock and Jim? 

Molly asked grinning and her whole face lit up. Both consultants nodded after looking at her and seeing how happy she was as well as seeing how she really wanted to do this with Zoe.

No, not at all kitten. I am sure that we can handle the boys and have some fun. I used to ride as well when I was younger and went to live with my grandparents in Dublin. Perhaps we can do that sometime ourselves?

Perhaps. I would love to show you the fort too Molly but it can keep and so I suppose it will be just myself,James,Rupert and Markus and Benedict if he wishes to come?

Actually I would perhaps like to read a bit if you don't mind? I will come with you of course but I am perhaps a bit old to..

But Ben you are never too old to be a pirate! I am going to be one when I grow up and come on it will be fun! You could be the British government as you used to be and say do you have any water balloons here Uncle Lock? it would be fun you know as we need cannon balls!

Mycroft as well as Sherlock both for a moment reflected and were lost in a memory. Mycroft found himself smiling and caught eyes with his brother. For a moment they both were in thought and memories of those times. Mycroft snapped out of the memory and nodded to himself before he replied.

Perhaps i do recall where i put the water balloons from years ago. However, i want it understood that water is the only substance allowed in them.

As he said this he gave Sherlock a significant look. Sherlock found himself smiling a moment and his eyes took on a sparkle of mischief for a moment.

I only did that once time Mycroft and we got punished for it. Mum was beside herself with worry At first then scolded us and didn't give us desserts for a month.

 Once was more than enough.Just plain water Sherlock. Perhaps i will join you after all to make sure that the numbers are evened out. That is just for a bit..

You just want to be the British Government as always. Fine, however don't be put out when we make you walk the plank.

 I doubt that I will be the one doing the walking.. Perhaps it would be best that we go and procure some swimming trunks or see that if there is some shorts in the boy's bags. 

 Do i even want to know what was in the balloons that was not water?

Molly asked as the wheels in her head were turning and had different ideas as to what the substance could have been. Mycroft for a moment let his eyes roam around the room and to the two young boys who also seemed to want to know and were now looking at him with little mischievous grins of their own.

 No I do not want to give the children ideas. But let's just say it was red and it took a month to fade off our skins. 

I'll explain later darling honeybee. So let's finish up and we can go and see what condition the fort is in. It occurs to me that perhaps we would have to make some repairs as it has been over twenty years since we used it to play pirates. 

Sherlock said this as he thought of the fort and knew that now he was older he would like to possibly upgrade it a bit. Also he knew he was now much taller and wasn't too sure if he could get into all the spaces he used to be able to.

 That is true. perhaps Markus and Rupert could assist you in building a newer structure. I cannot tell you as I have not thought of your fort in years if it is in a safe condition to play in. 

Can we dad? If Uncle Lock says it is okay can we help him build a new fort? 

Rupert was excited and was barely able to contain that excitement. He for a moment twitched in his seat, his breakfast was now forgotten.

I would like the help and perhaps we could also see if my treasure is still buried in the garden.

 Perhaps it is as I know i never disturbed it and Mummy and Daddy perhaps did not. Do you recall what it was and where brother mine?

I recall the location perhaps if you lads would like, I could draw a pirate map and you can search for the treasure?

  That would be so wicked! 

Do you have markers? I really like to draw.

Perhaps we should stop off at a shop as i am not sure if we have markers that are washable.

Yes, that makes sense. However brother mine how are we all going to fit in the Rolls Royce?

 That depends on who all would like to go to the shops?

I think if you don't mind that while you do that,I would hang up my clothes in the wardrobe and tidy up a bit?

i think that would be fine Ben. Zuzu would you like to go to the shops?

But i want to play with Aunt Molly and do some riding!

Actually I would like to go to the chemist for something. As well as maybe Zoe and i could find some swim suits.

At her words, both Sherlock and Jim look up at her in question. As Molly smiles, she nods a moment and both consultants faces light up.

fine, can we get some markers and stickers Daddy,Papa? Swimming! i would like that too Aunt Molly!

Of course my dear. So that is two more, four counting Gregory and myself. Markus and Ben will you be coming to the shops?

Yes as we do that Uncle Lock can look at the fort and see if we can play in it.

I think that is sensible. Uncle Jim can help him.If not we could go swimming and hit each other with water balloons!

I agree with that plan. Molly, James a word together in private for a moment?

Of course. Come along Kitten?

Fine. Excuse me Greg,Mycroft we won' be but a minute or two.

Take your time we should go change clothes anyways before going out.

I am dressed but I need to brush my teeth so excuse me.

Zoe said this running off from the table and went up the stairs. As she did this the others sans Jim,Sherlock and Molly left the three alone in the dining room.

  Come and sit a moment Kitten.

James pats his lap as Molly giggles a moment and sits on his lap and is given a sweet kiss. Sherlock has walked over and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as well.

Are you sure it's soon enough to know?

  I am generally pretty regular and when i didn't get my period this morning. I know it may take a few tests and a few days until a result is shown but I feel very happy and positive. If I'm not pregnant we can keep trying. 

It's too soon for me to deduce it proper but I hope it is true. At least we have had a little bit of practice this last night and morning.i still don't know how Greg does it.

Patience, lots of patience and having an imagination helps. I think it is good and nice you want to share your fort with Rupert and Markus.Thank you for trying Sheryl.

Molly then kissed Sherlock and giggled as he picked her up off James lap and spun her a moment before setting her on her feet. Molly snuggled into his arms and looked up at him with a smile.

Do you think we have time for a little distraction before we go send the day with the children?

Sherlock said as he kissed the side of her neck and grinned looking back at her and taking her hand in his kissing her knuckles gently. James placed his hand on her lower back and kissed her ear as she stood between them both.

Well, I know that normally I would say yes, but it is never a quickie with you both and I am not at all complaining..

We missed you last night kitten. We had to occupy ourselves.. It was good but it wasn't the same. You should go change and get ready before we take you upstairs and we are all a bit fashionably late...

James said this as he was now placing his hand on her abdomen and rubbed it a moment. Sherlock's hand covered James as he smiled at Molly.

While you are shopping Jim and i will go look at the fort and the pond and make sure that it is stable enough for the boys. I have also decided that I would like to update it a bit. As it is it looks like the bow of a ship but perhaps we could build or buy a ship?

that would be cool. However, do you think Mycroft would allow that?

The manor is half mine so I do have some input. Also it would be good I think for his future step sons to have a safe place to burn that energy of theirs. We would be doing us a service.

What was in the water balloons that turned your skin red?

Molly asked giggling as she looked up at Sherlock who just kissed her nose.

Red Indian ink. Our father was livid and he almost whipped our arses for it but Mummy stopped him from that. I was seven and Mycroft had no idea what me and Ford had done until he was covered head to toe as were we. I was thinking though perhaps we could fill them with kool aid or another thing that turns water red. Perhaps water and food coloring?

As long as it is not real blood I am ok with you using water colors or kool aid. Just be sure Mycroft and Greg agree and that it washes out easy. i am almost sorry i am going to miss it.

We could always have our own private water balloon fight without the children. maybe even clothing optional someday.

That would be good and we could then take a dip in the pond afterwards and clean ourselves up.. I would love to show the fort to you when it is rebuilt Molly and perhaps we could indulge in a few fantasies of mine?

Captain Sherlock, are you suggesting that you want me to shiver your timber?

Yes, among other things.

  Swab my poop deck?

Hmmm Kitten your so naughty.. Sexy wench..

  let's go upstairs and Fuc..

Sherlock begins but then hears the kids coming back and he stops his words and shakes his head. Molly nods a moment and for a moment just frowns before she grabs both of their hands and tells Mycroft.

I have decided to help Sherlock and James for a bit so could you do the shopping with Zoe please? i just need some private time with my boys.

Sure go and have some private time with your fiancees. Mycroft and i will be fine.

Thanks Greg. Later we'll take the kids for a bit and you and Mycroft can have the evening off.

That would be nice. Thanks Molls. Go have some time. What did you need from the chemist?

Oh no thank you but i can go and get that myself.

I don't mind, what was it? I was married after all so nothing phases me.

A pregnancy test, about four will do.

Sherlock!! Really Greg I can go tomorrow.

Molly begins to flush and blush bright red. Sherlock just looks at her confused and Greg just smiles a moment.

I think it would be nice. i have no problem with that at all. In fact I know the accurate ones and when Maggie and i were going to have Alex and Ben we did the whole buying of seven tests. So go relax and I'll pick those up for ya. I need to pick up some lube and some other things.

Greg explained and then he ushered them out of the dining room and up the stairs. James chuckled. Molly was blushing and Sherlock just smirked as they made their way to the bedroom.

Downstairs Greg was ready and greeted Mycroft with a gentle kiss. He explained the change to Mycroft and the kids and said that Molly needed to rest a bit to which Zoe was concerned but also agreed Aunt Molly should rest. The kids were all led to the car and Greg quickly told Mycroft what was happening. Mycroft actually grinned and then was soon in his thoughts.

 


	20. Handfasting

 

Holmes Manor 

Sherlock,Sherrinford, and Mycroft's Pirate Fort

Sherlock took Molly's hand and smiled as he kissed the pulse point on her wrist. Molly grinned and placed her other hand over those of James and Sherlock on her abdomen. they had walked to a small clearing in the woods near a lake and were now standing in front of the structure.

 "I know that it don't look like much but in time, I hope we can expand it a bit so not only could Greg's kids play in it but ours too. It looks like it's in good shape. It's been two years since I did any improvements, I painted and it's seemed to hold up with the snow and rain." 

Sherlock explained as he watched both of his partner's reactions. Molly walked towards the structure and looked all around it and was nodding. Sherlock and James both were having their own thoughts as she sat down on the bottom stair. 

 "It's defiantly a worthy vessel. Were you really imagining our children two years ago Sherlock?"

 "No, it was summer and I was here and came here to think. Even when I outgrew the fort, I would come here to think. I decided to paint out of sentiment I suppose. Come, I want to share something with you both."   

Sherlock took both their hands and they walked a little bit off towards a large lake and Sherlock stopped them before a small grave. 

  Here lie Red Beard noble pirate and best mate. February 12th, 1979 ~ July 19,1985. 

Sherlock placed a hand on the statue of the dog's head and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes as he spoke.

 "He died on my ninth birthday. He had soft tissue sarcoma. He was almost six years old. I cried of course and still miss him greatly. He was my best mate. I haven't been able to have a pet since then. Well, we have our son, though."

 "Our son? Do you mean Toby?"

Sherlock nodded as Molly looked at him and his head was hung down. He sniffled a moment and then he sighed and took a breath and rubbed his eyes a moment. Molly hugged him as did James between the both of them he was being comforted. 

 "Yes, I suppose Toby is ours or well he's yours. You're his Mum. By the way, when it's time, I would like him to be here with Red beard unless you've already made other arrangements Molly. I think they would have liked each other."

 "He's ours. Toby is good and if someday we wanted to get a dog would that be alright Sheryl? I've never had a pet before not like a dog or cat. I once had a horse, though. "

 "Your grandparents never let you have a pet? not even a hunting dog? I know you told me that you were raised by them and your Grandfather was an Earl?"

 "Grandfather had hunting dogs but I wasn't allowed to play with them or do anything with them. He was a Baron, inherited the title and since he had no sons the title died with him.Being illegitimate I did not inherit it obviously. 

 "I suppose I should tell you both that Mycroft is the current Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne as we are third cousins to her majesty. When we have children I am sure Mycroft is going to want to pass the title to me and to our son if we're blessed to have one. our daughters would be countesses or ladies. As it is when we wed Molly and Jim, you both become a Comital and Countess. However, I am not sure I want the honor as I am a simple man really and I don't want to have to sit in parliament. "

Sherlock was then silent and he saw molly looking at him in surprise. James just shrugged. Molly kissed Sherlock's cheek and placed her hand over his on the dog statue. their fingers linked  as Sherlock turned his palm up and he raised both their joined hands to his lips. 

 Regardless, our children will be loved and special and I also do not see myself wanting to sit in Parliament. Leave that to Mycroft. Though our children have two noble heritages, does it really matter? No, it doesn't. Our children will be beautiful and brilliant and that is because of you both and they will be loved. 

James said this as he looked at the both of them and then placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Molly nodded as she then placed her other hand on James' arm until he relented and took her right hand with his and also raised it to his lips mirroring Sherlock's actions. 

" I would like that, Toby being here with Redbeard. As for the rest. It does come as a small surprise but I always knew you were a Lord Sherlock. I know Mycroft was a Lord as well but not an Earl. Not that it matters I love you both and would even if you both were penniless. I am not related to any famous persons that I know of."

  "Dearest Kitten, you are famous in a way. You are our fiancee and so what for fame. We love you and you complete us and if you ever asked me to, I'd give up everything for you and Sheryl. You are special and beautiful and so generous. You are love and you accept me as I am. You loved me when I was a terrible monster and was able to see the man behind the persona. When I wasn't medicated, I was very bad. I did a lot of bad things. I didn't know what love really was, I had an inkling with Sherlock of course but I mean true unselfish love. "

James told her as Sherlock took James other hand and they all stood a moment with each of their hands linked, a circle in the clearing. James let go his hands with them a moment and walked over gathering some wild flowers and both Sherlock and Molly, watched as he made a daisy crown and placed it on Molly's head and then he smiles retaking both their hands. Sherlock and james eye catch and for a moment they talk without words and Sherlock grins as he knows the reasoning for the daisy crown and let's out a breath. 

"We are one, one heart,mind and soul and we have you to thank for that. For making us both complete. You are my pathologist and my woman and already my wife as James is my husband and i am both of yours. I know that I am new to this relationship thing as well as to being able to feel my emotions and allowing them to show. I am not normally sentimental but I am learning to trust my feelings for you both. I am learning to accept them and I will make mistakes and I know I will irritate you both at times and I vow right now I will try to speak about my feelings and talk with you both when I need to. 

I am a little scared that I am going to fail as a husband and father but I know that with both your guidance I will learn. I want us to have a truly honest relationship and I know that as much as being honest sometimes makes me upset or irritated or I feel things are obvious, I will try to remember that things obvious to me aren't always obvious to you. 

As scared as I feel about my emotions, I am more scared of losing you and Jim and I vow from this minute on that I, William Sherlock Scott Holmes will love you both, will cherish you both and you are both my weakness and strength and I love you both forever. I promise you my heart, my life, and my soul. I am yours and you are mine. I promise to be the best partner to you both that I can be and to share with you both all our joys and sorrows."

Sherlock spoke as he squeezed both of their hands and gazed at them both. His heart opened and out came his emotions and he felt tears form and saw both James and Molly were also smiling but crying now too. Molly at the vow part began to understand and she listened followed suit.

 That was beautiful! I love you so much!! Both of you and I'm not entirely not scared of becoming a mum. I know that you both have my heart and soul and are mine and I am yours. "

Molly wiped a tear from her eyes a moment then went and grasped James' hand and smiled.  

"I Margaret Louise Hooper, take you William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Andrew James Moriarty as my husbands. I belong to you and you belong to me. You both are my everything and  I promise you my heart, my life, and my soul. I am yours and you are mine. I promise to be the best partner to you both that I can be and to share with you both all our joys and sorrows."

James nodded and lifted both their hands to kiss the knuckles before he took a calming breath and began. 

 "I Andrew Moriarty, vow and take you both Margaret Louise Hooper and you William Sherlock Scott holmes as my life partners. I give you everything that is me. You Both complete me and are the reason I am alive and human. Without your love I am dead and nothing. I hope to be the best daddy for our babies and to grow old with you both. You both are my everything and  I promise you my heart, my life, and my soul. I am yours and you are mine. I promise to be the best partner to you both that I can be and to share with you both all our joys and sorrows."

 Jim removes a white cord of  rope from his pocket and he first binds Sherlock's and molly's wrists' together then he smiles as they bind all three of their wrist together with. In the end, they stand there a moment. It was a purely sentimental and symbolic gesture. They smile and each share a tender kiss. 

 " **Handfasting** is an ancient Celtic  **custom** , especially common in **Ireland** and Scotland, in which a man and woman came together at the start of their marriage relationship. Their hands, or more accurately, their wrists, were literally tied together. As we pull our hands apart a knot will form and this is a symbol of our love and commitment. We are one and even if Mycroft can't change the law, we are married now in truth. Our lives and hearts are now one. I love you both."

As James said this he smiled and both nodded and they let the knot form 

 They separated their hands and the knot formed and all three just smiled as James placed the knot now combined into his jeans pocket. 

 "That is beautiful. it looks like a heart. "

 "Sort of. I know it's an Irish tradition and if Mycroft does change the law, we will have another ceremony. But this is just for us three. "

James said this with a smile and now looked at his new husband and wife. He chuckled when Sherlock wrapped his arm around both their waists and nodded. Sherlock's slight stubble tickled James ear so that was why he chuckled. 

 "I love you Wife,Husband.Let's go consummate our marriage. "

As Sherlock said this, they began to walk back towards the house on the path through the woods. When they reached the house, both James and Sherlock lifted molly up carrying her over the threshold and she giggled before kissing both of them. 

 


	21. The Holmes-Lestrade hoard goes shopping

* * *

Previously

* * *

  
James let go his hands with them a moment and walked over gathering some wild flowers and both Sherlock and Molly, watched as he made a daisy crown and placed it on Molly's head and then he smiles retaking both their hands. Sherlock and James eye catch and for a moment they talk without words and Sherlock grins as he knows the reasoning for the daisy crown and lets out a breath. 

"We are one, one heart, mind and soul and we have you to thank for that. For making us both complete. You are my pathologist and my woman and already my wife as James is my husband andIam both of yours. I know that I am new to this relationship thing as well as to being able to feel my emotions and allowing them to show. I am not normally sentimental but I am learning to trust my feelings for you both. I am learning to accept them and I will make mistakes and I know I will irritate you both at times and I vow right now I will try to speak about my feelings and talk with you both when I need to. 

I am a little scared that I am going to fail as a husband and father but I know that with both your guidance I will learn. I want us to have a truly honest relationship and I know that as much as being honest sometimes makes me upset or irritated or I feel things are obvious, I will try to remember that things obvious to me aren't always obvious to you. 

As scared as I feel about my emotions, I am more scared of losing you and Jim and I vow from this minute on that I, William Sherlock Scott Holmes will love you both, will cherish you both and you are both my weakness and strength and I love you both forever. I promise you my heart, my life, and my soul. I am yours and you are mine. I promise to be the best partner to you both that I can be and to share with you both all our joys and sorrows."

Sherlock spoke as he squeezed both of their hands and gazed at them both. His heart opened and out came his emotions and he felt tears form and saw both James and Molly were also smiling but crying now too. Molly at the vows part began to understand and she listened followed suit.

 That was beautiful! I love you so much!! Both of you and I'm not entirely not scared of becoming a mum. I know that you both have my heart and soul and are mine and I am yours. "

Molly wiped a tear from her eyes a moment then went and grasped James' hand and smiled.  

"I Margaret Louise Hooper, take you William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Andrew James Moriarty as my husbands. I belong to you and you belong to me. You both are my everything and  I promise you my heart, my life, and my soul. I am yours and you are mine. I promise to be the best partner to you both that I can be and to share with you both all our joys and sorrows."

James nodded and lifted both their hands to kiss the knuckles before he took a calming breath and began. 

 "I Andrew Moriarty, vow and take you both Margaret Louise Hooper and you William Sherlock Scott holmes as my life partners. I give you everything that is me. You Both complete me and are the reason I am alive and human. Without your love I am dead and nothing. I hope to be the best daddy for our babies and to grow old with you both. You both are my everything and  I promise you my heart, my life, and my soul. I am yours and you are mine. I promise to be the best partner to you both that I can be and to share with you both all our joys and sorrows."

 Jim removes a white cord of rope from his pocket and he first binds Sherlock's and molly's wrists' together then he smiles as they bind all three of their wrist together with. In the end, they stand there a moment. It was a purely sentimental and symbolic gesture. They smile and each share a tender kiss. 

 " **Handfasting** is an ancient Celtic  **custom** , especially common in **Ireland** and Scotland, in which a man and woman came together at the start of their marriage relationship. Their hands, or more accurately, their wrists, were literally tied together. As we pull our hands apart a knot will form and this is a symbol of our love and commitment. We are one and even if Mycroft can't change the law, we are married now in truth. Our lives and hearts are now one. I love you both."

As James said this he smiled and both nodded and they let the knot form 

 They separated their hands and the knot formed and all three just smiled as James placed the knot now combined into his jeans pocket. 

 "That is beautiful. it looks like a heart. "

 "Sort of. I know it's an Irish tradition and if Mycroft does change the law, we will have another ceremony. But this is just for us three. "

James said this with a smile and now looked at his new husband and wife. He chuckled when Sherlock wrapped his arm around both their waists and nodded. Sherlock's slight stubble tickled James ear so that was why he chuckled. 

 "I love you Wife, Husband.Let's go consummate our marriage. "

As Sherlock said this, they began to walk back towards the house on the path through the woods. When they reached the house, both James and Sherlock lifted Molly up carrying her over the threshold and she giggled before kissing both of them. 

 

* * *

Currently

* * *

While Sherlock, James and Molly were having their informal handfasting ceremony, Mycroft and Greg were getting the children ready to go to the shops. To Greg's surprise, Mycroft had made a call and Remington had gone out and returned with a [2013 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid](http://image.slidesharecdn.com/2013cadillacescalade-130422152926-phpapp02/95/2013-cadillac-escalade-brochure-ky-louisville-cadillac-dealer-11-1024.jpg%20). 

 Mycroft, why am I not surprised? Thank you, love. I guess this really is more practical than having to all of us fill up your Rolls Royce. 

 Well, I figured it was more practical. If we like it well enough I suppose we can buy it. This one is a rental, however, we have the option to purchase if it accommodates our needs. 

Greg smiled as he then saw the kids looking at the new truck and the boys were excitedly chatting among themselves. As Greg went to enter the truck, Mycroft stopped him a moment and kissed him softly. He then to Greg's surprise handed him the keys. 

 You want me to drive?

 Yes, darling, I figure we can take the children out and spend the day as a family. I trust that you can drive this automobile am I correct?If not I am prepared to do so."

Mycroft said and not really questioned but then he again wondered at Greg's hesitation. Greg nodded and smiled. 

 "I can drive just about anything really. I know that Remington is more than just your driver. The extent of his duties I am sure are classified but I figured he would come with us as security. Not that anyone would be able to come near you sweetheart or the kids as I am also packing as you know. I know I might be a bit paranoid but well, you're a government official and I am a high-ranking police detective so I know we both have enemies. "

 I assure you, Gregory, we are protected. I am quite knowledgeable myself with weapons as well as trained in several martial arts. I am aware you are packing and so am I. However, let's not dwell on that. Also, today is my treat and before you say anything to the contrary, I do intend to spoil them a bit. Please allow me to Gregory love, yourself as well."

Mycroft told him as Greg had opened his mouth to make an objection. However, he swallowed the words and nodded. He just kissed Mycroft gently and saw the younger man smile. 

Greg got into the driver's seat and looked back at the kids in the rearview mirror. Markus and Rupert were sitting together in the last row with their heads together and Zoe was relaxing and looking around as she sat next to Ben.

  Is everyone buckled in? 

Greg asked this and Ben nodded and gave Greg the thumbs up. Greg just smiled as he started up the truck and turned to go down the long driveway. Soon they were past the gates and on the road going towards a small village. Greg not for the first time was glad for the quiet and lack of stressful traffic that Hertfordshire had compared to London itself. 

Soon Greg had stopped the truck at The Galeria in Hatfield and they all piled out of the truck. Greg made them all pair up into buddies and So he took Rupert's hand, Ben took Markus' and Mycroft was left with Zoe. As they entered the mall, the younger boys eyes grew wild and they at once began to pull on Greg and Ben's hands. 

 How about we meet up here for Lunch in say two hours, Also here Gregory and Benedict, take these and feel free to buy whatever is needed. 

Mycroft had given both of them black American express, and Visa cards. Ben shook his head and was going to give it back to Mycroft when he told him.

 I trust you, Benedict. I only ask that thing that cannot be placed in the truck, can be delivered to the house. You do have a cellular phone do you not Benedict?"

As Mycroft asked this Ben nodded and they exchanged numbers quickly. Mycroft then bid Greg and Benedict luck as he took Miss Zoe towards a shop that seemed to have caught her eye. As Mycroft approached he nodded. 

Entering [Bedeck](https://thegalleria.co.uk/shops/bedeck), Mycroft looked around and soon he was ordering new beds for the five children, Two bedroom suites with furniture for [Alex](http://cdn.homedesignlover.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/5-grey-teen.jpg) and [Benedict](http://cdn.homedesignlover.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/8-boy-bedroom.jpg) and two [ Pirate beds](https://img0.etsystatic.com/116/0/7595539/il_570xN.1011523950_htun.jpg) with all the bedding and matching accessories for Markus and Rupert. For Zoe, she picked out a [Princess bed](http://bedroom.ipassyou.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/princess-bedroom-set-diy.jpg). Mycroft had asked Ben's advice on his and Alex's bedrooms and sent pictures. The other younger boys he knew were into Pirates and it was easy. Zoe was so happy in her new bedroom pieces and Mycroft batted not an eye when he received the total and placed it on his credit card. 

 Oh, thank you, Papa! Mama would never let me have a princess bed as she said it cost too much money. I know that the boys are going to be excited.But why two beds as Mark and Rupe usually share a bed?"

Zoe asked this as she was a little confused. Mycroft just smiled as he replied simply. 

  Well, they are going to have their own rooms. I gather that your brothers shared a room at your Mother's home?

  Yes, but then all of my brothers did and a bed. I slept in the room with the washing machine. It was nice not to have to share with the boys but noisy sometimes as mama would come home from work and do the laundry. Can I ask you something Papa Myc and you don't get mad at me?"

Zoe asked as she then looked down at her hands a moment and she felt a bit nervous. Mycroft noticed she was wringing her hands as he replied. 

 Of course, you can ask me anything you want Petal. I will answer you truthfully my dear.

Zoe nodded as she then looked up at Mycroft and asked softly. 

 You are not going to have me sleep in the laundry room are you Papa? Also, I know you have a big house and that means you are rich right? Are you famous like my Daddy and Uncle Lock? 

  No, you will have your own bedroom and it will not be in the laundry room. Also yes you could say I do make a good living and am comfortable in finances. I am not famous no, I will leave that to your Daddy and Uncle Sherlock. 

 What does that mean comfortable in finances? It means rich, doesn't it? My daddy works hard and I know that he gives my Mama money but Brian takes it all. He goes out and comes home mad and hits my Mama. I am happy you are my Papa. 

Zoe asked and Mycroft just bit his lip as he thought of this child's Mother and abusive boyfriend a moment. He knew that he would have to have a talk to Greg about this but for the moment he just knelt down to look into Zoe's eyes and he told her.

 Yes, it means I am rich. Your Daddy works very hard and he will not be giving your Mama money anymore to take care of you and your brothers as you will be living with your daddy and me. 

  My mama is going to have a baby. I don't want my mama to have a baby with Brian. Brian is mean and hurts my Mama and he tried to spank me once but Alex and Ben got hurt. I know that I am scared for the little baby. I told aunt Molly that she and Uncle Sherlock and Uncle Jim should have a baby. I asked her if I could love on their baby. Aunt Molly said yes, is that okay Papa? I was going to ask daddy but I just remembered. 

  I think that will be fine. I am sure that your daddy would agree that is nice that you want to help your Aunt Molly, Uncle Sherlock and James with their baby if they have one. I was seven when your Uncle Sherlock was born and perhaps you can help teach the baby things. 

 I will love and hug the baby and sing to it. I hope it's a girl I will teach her things. We can play dress up and have tea and play Princess! Can I hug you Papa and show you I am good at hugging people?"

Mycroft nodded as he held his arms out and Zoe hugged him. Mycroft relaxed and hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Zoe smiled and then took Mycroft's hand and walked with him swinging it back and forth.

 You hug well. I think that is nice and we need to go meet up with your daddy and brothers soon. Also, we should look and see if there are any swimsuits for you and your brothers and Aunt Molly. 

 Thank you, I think you give good hugs too papa. Uncle Sherlock needs practice but he is doing good too. What is it like to have a little brother? I hope I will be a good big sister. Are you and Daddy going to have a baby too?"

Zoe just kept asking questions and Mycroft just thought and was about to reply when Greg and Ben and the younger boys meet them up. Greg heard Zoe's question to Mycroft and for a moment shared a look with his future husband.Mycroft nodded back and answered. 

 I was seven when Sherlock and Sherrinford were born.I remember that he was the most precious thing to me in the world. I loved and still do love my little brother. As for your daddy and I having a baby, I am not sure. We would have to discuss that. I think we, that is your dad and I need to think about that a bit. Also, you will be a good big sister. It is a big responsibility and from what you have told me, you are ready. 

 Thank you for being honest with me, papa. I think you and Daddy should have a baby and it would be very much loved. I'm hungry can we eat and then look for the swimsuits for the boys, me and Aunt Molly after?"

Zoe asked politely as she then looked between her Papa and daddy. Greg just grinned and he nodded. 

 I think it is time for lunch. Why do you not go get in the queue and Papa and I will be with you in a few minutes?

Greg asked as Ben took the kids and lined them up to wait and get their lunches.Mycroft sat on a bench and took Greg's hand who joined him. 

  What's on that beautiful mind of your sweetheart?

 Just thinking. Zoe and I chatted about a few things. I now have more reason not to like Brian Jones and he is not going to get another cent of your hard earned money! 

Mycroft explained what Zoe had told him and then sighed and rubbed his temples a moment. He looked at Greg and for a moment laid his head on the older man's shoulder. Greg felt anger but he for a moment just tried to relax and kissed Mycroft's forehead before he spoke.

 I had no idea! Believe me, I would not willingly give that bastard money nor... I wish I had punched him now.More than that, I wish I could throw his sorry arse in jail and throw the key away. As it is I am going to do all in my power to make sure he never comes near the kids again! 

  I know darling.If it was in my power and is but I don't want it on your conscience, I would have him disappear. Legally of course. Perhaps even he will someday find himself naked in Serbia in the middle of winter and nowhere.

 Mycroft was serious as he said this. He really was angry at the man for hurting the kids. Greg just shook his head but said nothing. Mycroft just for a moment closed his eyes and took a calming breath before he put the matter out of his thoughts and decided to do something to make his fiancée smile.

 Gregory, I was thinking about what Zoe asked earlier. About us procreating. How would you feel about that? Personally, I am happy and satisfied with your children and I am coming to love as if they were my own. I know that perhaps you wouldn't want to start all over again and we would have to find a surrogate that was proper. If though you wanted to we could both be biologically the child's parents and I know that it would take many sleepless nights and nappies and then all of the other things. Perhaps we could instead babysit Sherlock's child and mind him or her?  

 I love kids obviously! I don't know I mean really I am pushing fifty in a few months and yet if you wanted, I would be happy to have a child with you. I am also content with my brood but if you really want to, yes we could look for a surrogate and Yes it is a lot of hard work, but well worth it. I suppose I wouldn't mind if he or she had your eyes and hair. As well as your adorable freckles. Perhaps we can talk about this again in six months?

 We can discuss it again then, yes. I know that as I have stated I am satisfied with Zoe, Markus, Rupert, Benedict and Alexander. Also, I hope if we do this, the child looks like you and not me so much. As it is I hope that Sherlock's child doesn't inherit our Grandfathers nose like I have. 

  I like your nose, it's regal and aristocratic. Besides, it's a sign of virility and intelligence. My nose isn't much smaller either so you know what? I think it's a perfect nose,

Greg demonstrated by kissing the tip of Mycroft's nose and grinned as the younger man blushed slightly pink his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

 Well I was always taught to respect my elders. I do have to admit your a sexy old man.

Mycroft teased as he smiled and brushed his lips gently against Greg's. Greg pulled back slowly and smirked as he replied. 

 Rather cheeky young man, However, you're my young man and quite sexy yourself! The kids are at the head of the queue, how about we have lunch and then shop some more? I think I'd acually like your opinion on something I saw at one of the shops. 

  Oh? I will be sure then to give you my honest opinion on whatever it is then darling. You are correct the children are waiting and perhaps later I can be persuaded to take my gorgeous partner out to dinner. What do you think about that idea love?

If it involves dancing perhaps. Though it's been awhile I know I still have a few good moves. Though we shall see as we still need to go see Alex. 

  Well, when we get home, the paperwork for full legal custody should be ready for your ex-wife to sign. The sooner she does so, the better. Once we marry I would like to if you are amendable, adopt them and make them legally Lestrade-Holmes or perhaps Holmes-Lestrade? 

  Either works for me, though I think Lestrade Holmes for me is fine and I would love that you would adopt them. However I think we should ask the kids what they think about it, but for now let's enjoy the rest of the day shall we?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at a sherlock fanfic so please be kind. Like it or hate it let me know please! Thanks.


End file.
